Remnant Falls No More
by Texa52
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the Breach of Vale, the Queen of Remnant now rules everything in a tyrannical dictatorship. With so much lost, and nothing worth fighting for, Cheshire Arc, daughter of Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna, goes back in time to save the world, and along the way ensure her parents hook up.
1. Prologue

**So…I'm guessing some of you may have read Threats of Castration before and remember the RvB references, the fun and the romance…Well forget all that, because this Fic is nothing like that.**

 **Important announcement: I now have….a Twitter Account…Not very exciting, but I've got good news for all of you, I will be posting photos of character props on my Twitter, why? Well just to help you lot visualize scenes. I will also read your Tweets (I know that you can PM me, but for those that actually prefer Twitter, Twitter will now work). Occasionally, I may post a little peek into what I'm working on with a little sentence (Twitter is good for this with the 140 characters thing). So go ahead and Follow me on Twitter Texa52 Texa52.**

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

A man sat on a wooden chair, tired by the day, full of running and fighting, his eyes were heavy, full of regret and pain. On the wooden and worn desk in front of him he held onto a recorder, containing the stories of men and women who had fought with him and died day by day.

The sound of water dripping echoed through the brick corridors, picking up the recorder he began to enter another chapter in his story. "Journal entry…one hundred and something." Sighing "It's sad to report that former Professor Goodwitch has been killed in action, and I'm currently in command." Pausing to collect his thoughts "For the past few months we've been on the back foot, we've lost a couple more caches and safe houses this week."

Somewhere over in Atlas, the sounds of guillotine blades dropping were heard.

In Mystral, several fresh holes were dug, an old and bearded man stared down the barrel of a gun, and felt the heat consume his body as he fell into the hole he was forced to dig.

By the Vacuo bay, the waves swallowed up pairs of victims tied up together, with one of them shot in the head, to ensure that the other drowned.

"Where did it all go wrong?" But he knew the answer.

Four years ago at the Breach of Vale, that was where it all started, several days after the Grimm were pushed back, the brand new line of Atleasean Knights, which received critical reception from civilians, went haywire, the knight units began shooting at civilians, so naturally hunters were called in to handle the situation, which they did, mowing through the robotic soldiers with ease on the streets of Vale.

Then out of nowhere the white Fang came, hidden throughout parts of the city, charging in guns blazing with prototype Atleasean paladins, which were only recently revealed, and hundreds of supporters with their claws out, sinking them deep into human flesh, the terrorist militia killed anyone that stood in their way, the screams of both Faunus and human filled the air.

Hoping to regroup to Beacon, their last safe haven, they were tired and beaten, when a large swarm of Grimm attacked. Beowulfs, Ursa, Nevermores, the wave of darkness came charging towards the castle.

But this time it was something more dangerous than the Grimm, the fearsome enemies of Remnant, were led by a new enemy.

A woman in a red dress, and her face sheltered by a Grimm mask, controlling the Grimm like puppets as they marched on towards Beacon

She called herself the queen of Remnant, her face sheltered by a Grimm mask and wearing a red dress, she rode on top of a titan of a Goliath. It was that fearsome sight which broke their spirits, as she attacked. The combined might of the Grimm, Atleasean knight and white fang, surrounded them, and tore through their defenses without any mercy.

They called it the burning of Beacon.

That day, he lost more than his partner, holding her broken and beaten body in his arms, he saw the family he gained at Beacon, lost forever.

Ruby Rose and her sister Yang Xiao Long, dead next to each other, Crescent Rose, with its blade stuck in the ground.

Lie Ren holding onto his partner, Nora Valkyrie, as her last boop left her.

Team CFVY, taken down by a swarm of King Taijitu, the vicious teeth sunk into their mangled bodies.

Team CRDL, trampled by a Deathstalker, the bodies of the bullies held in the pincers of the scorpion, with their leader stabbed in his place by its stinger.

An orange haired girl, with a pink bow on her head, burned into ash as she attempted to fight the queen.

He and several others escaped, as the academy burned to the ground, it's infinite glory gone, what remained was the rubble, From a distance, he saw their headmaster, tired and beaten, his body paving a red carpet, his body was dragged out and crucified.

They were fortunate enough to escape to Atlas, but it was only the beginning.

Atlas was a city once known for its technological advancements and military might, was gone, the fall of Armonia, its capital saw the loss of nearly all the kingdom's military forces and the deaths of the greatest generals in the century, in what could be described as a massacre, when one of the city's dust reactors exploded, most likely sabotage, the explosion crippled defenses, letting the enemy enter, everyone surrendered, but their pleas weren't heard, the lucky ones, went to Arcadia, full of hope that they could push the enemy away.

How wrong they were.

The fall of Arcadia, the kingdom's second largest city, responsible for its technologies, fell under the weight of captured Atleasean mechs, knights, white fang and Grimm. They bombed from all sides, destroying multiple ammunition and scientific facilities, polluting the land, destroying the lives for future generations to come.

Then the seizing of the Mystral trade routes, effectively cutting off the supplies the city needed, within several months, the queen had starved the kingdom, looting and violence ran amok. In a kingdom that relied on trade to survive, they just weren't prepared to face shortages of that magnitude, the kingdom turned on each other, not out of hate or anything political, but out of fear.

What came next was far worse.

She initiated a purge, starting in Vacuo, killing anyone that would stand in her way, innocents were executed right in broad daylight, giving their last breath as a thick knife pierced through their skulls, their blood sprayed across the ground. Their families taken with them and burned alive, their screams filled the air, begging for mercy, but they would receive none.

She set the Grimm amok in the city, letting them kill whoever they wanted to, the outlying settlements and villages were never heard from again.

Within one year she had effectively removed one-tenth of the population, imposed a tyrannical rule, and destroyed everything that resembled democracy.

There were no more heroes, only the queen.

Few survived her purges and destruction, they were either dead, captured and being tortured publicly for the queen's amusement, or they had joined the Beacon freedom fighters, essentially your average group of misfits banded together to fight the evil empire.

Ranging from remnants of Atleasean army special forces to retired hunters, they took a stand against her army.

The enemy they fought consisted of, the White fang working with the queen as their equals, the captured Atleasean mechs and endless supply of robots, and limitless supply of help from both human and Faunus, who supported her. She imposed curfews, sent people who opposed her rule to work in labor camps until their bodies or mind broke.

From the start they were so full of hope that they could push back the regime away, but now it was just one step forward, three steps back.

The resistance could attack a convoy, and in return they would lose too many men, another safe house, and have more resources diverted to hunting them down. They just couldn't win.

She was hunting them like animals, anyone that had power to stand against her, was killed.

Focusing back onto his recording "Well, as for good news, Cheshire is almost one year old." Smiling a bit, however turning it into a frown "I just hope she doesn't have to fight our war."

"I hope so too."

Standing in his door way was his wife, Blake Belladonna, still a stunning beauty, holding their adorable daughter, still innocent and unaware of what was happening around the world.

Blake looked a bit different, from the outside, she was older with a bigger bust, stronger than ever before, inside her however, was the pain of losing her partner, and the fires that fueled her lust for vengeance against the queen. Her choices of clothing changed to her infiltrator outfit, the very one she used when sneaking into a White Fang meeting four years ago.

Kissing the head of her husband, Jaune Arc.

Gone was the goofball of a student, sitting down on the desk was a tired soldier. His armor worn out from four years of continuous fighting, his hands bandaged and a small scar on his left cheek. The warm smiling idiot was gone the day his partner gave out her last breath. He was the leader of an army now, it wasn't what he imagined his life to be, but fate rarely calls upon us on our moment of choosing.

"Weiss and Ren are waiting for you."

Standing up, Jaune kissed his wife on the lips, it was too good to pass up this moment by walking away, then kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Walking out, he sighed. There was no rest for the wicked.

"Ga…" Whimpered a little voice.

Looking down, Cheshire was finally awake.

Cheshire Arc, was a mix between her father and mother, with yellow eyes and blond hair, her Faunus ears had begun to grow in the same color of her hair. She was an extremely adorable and beautiful little girl, with small rounded face, similar to that of her mother.

Kissing the forehead of her daughter, Blake held onto her.

 _I wish you won't have to fight._

* * *

 **A/N: I have big plans for this Fic, so if you all enjoy it leave a Fav or a Review**


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Good news, the next chapter to Remnant Falls No More is here.**

 **Bad news, I will not be going to RTX 2015 :(** **why? Well because I'm broke and plane tickets cost a lot. And chances are that I won't be going to RTX Australia as well.**

 **I'll be posting Pics on Twitter to help you people on Cheshire's Weapons and her mask.**

* * *

 **Location unknown, 20 years after Breach**

 _"_ _Journal entry… Two-Oh-Eight. Several days ago, For the past couple of weeks we've received a couple anonymous message, some guy with good Intel on the queen, so far it's been proven useful, it might be a trap or someone whose sick of the queen, and now he's willing to trade for safe passage away from Vale, I'm going to meet with him tonight..."_

 _"_ _Dad are you going on another mission?" Asked a little girl behind him, so he paused his recording._

 _Facing his seven year old daughter, he gave a stern nod._

 _Giving her father a warm hug. "Take care"_

 _Letting go of her daughter, he noticed her frown "Hey, Hey, smile, we named you Cheshire so that you would always smile."_

 _"_ _Dad…Just come back please"_

 _A loud explosion shook their room, their brick walls blew up, a blinding white light obscured her vision, wearing off the effects of the explosion, she found that they were surrounded by Atleasean paladins on each side, her father took out Coreca Mors, and was ready to defend both their lives._

 _The paladins fired their dust cannons, the blue balls of energy raced towards her father, bringing up his shield, he was able to block three out of the four shots from the mechs, with one hitting him on the back, leaving a smoking hole in his armor._

 _Then gunfire came out of nowhere, mowing down her father, filling every inch of his body with lead, Cheshire could see her father stand,_

 _He finally crouched down, and looked at his daughter, shocked and frightened._

 _Right in front of Cheshire's eyes, her father burst into flames._

 _The scene changed again, standing before her was a Beowulf, it's eyes analyzing her, waiting for her to make a move, she didn't know what to do, and stood there frozen in fear._

* * *

Cheshire Arc woke up gasping for air.

Reaching for the pistol she kept under her pillow, she took it out and fired a shot. Opening her eyes, there was no one there, it had all been a nightmare.

She was back in her room, no Atleasean paladins, no gunfire, and no Beowulf. Sighing in relief, she gently put down her pistol on her bed.

Her room was about the size of your average prison cell, not exactly a five star hotel room, but it was better than what happened to the people sent to the labour camps.

The red brick walls in her room provided a good comfort, pictures of her family stuck on one side, ranging from her birthdays to special events, a small stack of books inherited from her mother were in a corner and various trinkets ranging from ammunition clips to

Taking off her headphones, she looked at the track: Two hundred and eight, the last entry that her father did, before he went on a mission to extract some asset, when it turned out to be a trap, it cost him and his team their lives.

She was hopeful that he had been captured, but no, days later a public execution of her father was broadcasted everywhere.

 _"_ _Cheshire" She could hear her father cough over the radio, as well as the sounds of an explosion._

 _"_ _Dad?"_

 _"_ _I'm Sorry"_

She hated this damn war, she hated the fact that her father was gone, she hated the fact that her mother was gone as well.

When she was just five, her mother and father went on a mission to the shores of Atlas, they met up with the resistance there and from what she heard it was raided by the queen's elite guard, a taskforce assembled from the worst the White Fang and the most dangerous supporters. Her father carried the body of his wife in his arms, and didn't say a word. He was gone for a week, then one day he just came back.

That's when she stopped smiling, she wanted her mother back, and her father wasn't there when she needed him. She hated him just for leaving her like that, so she used her Semblance of Intangibility to avoid her father for a whole month, until she came to her senses and decided to return back and reconciled with her father. She still lamented her father and mother when they left her.

But now what was the point of hating them? They were both dead.

Checking her pistol, the barrel had already stopped smoking. Her weapon wasn't her own creation, she took it from the back of a truck during her first raid. It was still fresh in her mind, stabbing an enemy leg, hearing him yell out in pain, climbing onto the back of the truck, and running off with her loot, the feeling of success and vengeance against her enemy made her smile a bit again.

The pistol was designated as an M6C/ SOCOM, designed for the assassin teams sent to hunt them down, it's original color was a chrome-ish silver, but she had repainted it black to suit her stealthy needs. The pistol was with an extended magazine, making her able to fire twelve 12.7x40mm dust rounds every second she pulled the trigger, good for taking down a Beowulf with one well-aimed headshot.

Looking in front of her was where her bullet found it's mark, a tiny hole behind the rack that was for her Katana. A black blade, which didn't reflect off any light, perfect for her tendencies to stick in the shadows. The blade was anything but blunt, touching its tip, she remembered the first kill she ever did, decapitating a Ursa, that was charging her.

Her own blade made her think of her mother's own weapon, Gambol Shroud, its ability to shift during combat. Sadly the equipment to make weapons shift were no longer available, they could get some of the parts, but it would cost more than a fortune. It just wouldn't be worth that much for one person.

Checking the time, it was getting close to the briefing that her aunt had planned.

Taking her sword off its rack, she sheathed her blade on her back.

Inspecting her pistol, she holstered it on her left thigh.

Looking in the mirror, right in front of her was a seventeen year old girl, with straight, blond hair, cat ears, her mother's eyes and a lot of hate in her. Her black trousers and black hoodie were clean for now, but that would only be temporary, putting on her black gloves, she shifted them in with ease.

In the corner of her eye was her mask, a white cat mask with red stripes on its side, she didn't need it now, but it was a nice mask that she had painted.

Walking out of her door, she was back in the same underground complex that she had lived in all her life. The complex was located in the streets of Vale, and was extremely disconnected with the rest of the world, it was once a White Fang bunker, long ago, but now it was forgotten. The entrance to this complex was a book store, several blocks away from the original Breach. Its owner had disappeared mysteriously, but it was most likely that he was a member of the White Fang.

Walking down the brick corridors, she dreaded whatever news from the outside world.

* * *

The room was cluttered with a documents pinned to the wall and a large map of Vale was there in the centre of it. A globe on it, showing all four kingdoms of Remnant.

An aged Weiss Schnee sat there, staring at her computer screen, at thirty seven years of age she would've still looked better, but managing a resistance in the wake of its leaders death was no easy task, sleepless nights and long fights, had done their damages and wrinkles were finally ruining her beautiful complexion, not that it mattered anyway.

Damn that Jaune Arc for leaving them so early, he could've sent someone else, her, Ren, or maybe even one of their many assets back when they had more, but no, he had to be the leader and face danger head first.

But that's why he was leader.

All those times that had she wanted to lead, now she finally got what she wanted, but it wasn't worth it all.

Ren walked in, quiet as always, back at Beacon he might have given a greeting, but every year he became less of a conservationist.

Nobody could blame him, not since the Burning of Beacon, holding Nora in his arms, a part of him died, it just got worse when his leader died.

It was the same for Weiss, half of her team died that day, and eight years after that her last surviving teammate died.

"We just lost one team in Atlas this week." Spoke up Weiss, breaking the silence. "And our teams in Mystral and Vacuo both report that they've conducted a couple of successful raids on the supply lines."

He just nodded.

They both knew what was going to happen next, the queen was going to retaliate in full force and most likely hunt down the teams that conducted raids, they would most likely be dead by the end of the month.

Weiss sighed, this wasn't what she had planned on their meeting to start off as, put now it was time to show what she had planned.

Taking out a burlap sack she had prepared, Ren just looked on with curiosity.

Reaching into the sack, she pulled out a black cubed shaped object of sort, with eight spikes, it glowed a bright orange light on its vertices and edges.

They both recognized the object as the teleportation grenade, used by the queen's forces for immediate deployment when convoys were attacked or when bases where in distress. The development of the cube was done through experiments measuring a semblance of teleportation, using the readings the cubes were produced. The sound of these cubes detonating, signaling the arrival of whatever was going after them, was a constant source of dread for the resistance.

"I know, I know, where and why did I get the cube. I'll explain when Cheshire gets here."

And right on cue, her Faunus niece walked in, and gave both of them just a simple nod "Aunt Weiss, uncle Ren"

"Cheshire" greeted her Aunt.

Noticing the grenade on her desk, Cheshire narrowed her eyes on it. "Aunt Weiss…Is that a…?"

"Teleportation grenade, no" Bringing up her sack, she unloaded its contents "Try Teleportation grenades"

Two dozen grenades spilled out of the bag, the two looked on in awe, just how did Weiss get so many?

"Aunt Weiss…"

Weiss sighed, this was going to be the persuading part, it couldn't challenge her, but still, it would be a hard pill for them to swallow.

"For the past year, I've been formulating a plan that will finally tip this war into our favor." Began Weiss

 _Boy, where have I heard that before._

Every time the resistance had come up with a miracle plan to actually try and win this war, they were then faced with another setback.

Once, they succeeded in freeing a large amount of people working in labour camps at Vacuo, but then the queen unleashed hell on them, she sent her men to burn the surrounding area, destroying whatever hiding spots the escapees could get, burning many along the way. The crunching sound of an Atleasean paladin stepping on a skull couldn't even be heard in the screams of the recently freed.

The two looked on at her, so she continued on her briefing. "The teleportation cubes as we know teleport inanimate and animate objects…But that's not all they do."

Activating one she threw to the ground, a large ball of orange energy swallowed her up.

* * *

 **One minute ago**

A bright flash of orange light erupted from a book store on the streets of Vale, no one noticed the sudden orange flash from the shop, they were too busy scurrying away onto their business.

Weiss Schnee stood there in the store, the shelves were empty, no light in the room and he was smiling, the grenade worked just as she had planned, checking her watch, it had taken her back to one minute ago exactly.

There was hope for Remnant again.

* * *

Cheshire and Ren looked on in confusion, just where was Weiss going with this?

The sound of someone moving towards their room was getting louder, Cheshire and Ren pulled out their weapons and aimed it down the hallway. "Confused?" Asked the unmistakable voice of their leader, she was just walking down the hallway like nothing had happened

"Aunt Weiss, what is going on?" Asked Cheshire

Taking back her seat again "The person that they reversed engineered these grenades from didn't just have a teleportation semblance, he or she had was also capable of going back in time as well" Explained Weiss

"What?"

"I just traveled back in time, to one minute ago." Explained Weiss, with a sly grin.

"How? The grenade shouldn't be able to do that."

"Cheshire, I was once the heiress to an energy company, reactivating the time algorithms in the grenades wasn't a problem."

"So now we have a time machine that can travel back in time for one minute. What next? We try and assassinate the queen?" Asked Cheshire, spitting out the word 'queen' with a large amount of venom.

"That would be one good way to put these grenades to use, but I've got a better idea." Turning around her computer "Once I discovered that the grenades could also send someone back in time, I've spent my time working on something bigger than just going back to one hour ago."

The two starred at her, theories popped into their head.

"This amplification algorithm I've been working on here will be able to activate multiple grenades, with enough power we could travel to anywhere in time."

"You want us go back in time and stop the queen from ever gaining power." Realized Cheshire

"Exactly"

"Aunt Weiss….I have absolute faith in your abilities, but this just seems too impossible. How do we even know that the algorithm works?" Questioned Cheshire

"Cheshire, what do we have to lose? I don't want to say this, but we have already lost the war, the queen will eventually break the resistance and even if we kill her, then what? She still has more than enough supporters to take down what remains of us." Explained her aunt, flinging her arms around, just to strengthen her points.

Thankfully Cheshire had the sharp tactical thinking of her father and her mother's wits, she stared at her aunt with a calculating look "So…Time travel? If, IF, we do travel back in time, how do stop the queen?"

"There are three factors that we have to consider, the Atleasean army, specifically the Atleasean knights, then the white Fang as we called them back then, and the Grimm. But the main point of when it all started is the Breach of Vale. If we manage to prevent the Breach, then no Atleasean knights to attack civilians. I've compiled a list to help us."

"Why don't we just find someone and tell him or her of the future?" Questioned Cheshire

"That's the problem of our effects back in time, there are too many unknowns, I'm sure you have heard of the grandfather paradox or casual loop, if we travel back in time and affect it too much, the resistance or any one of us may cease to exist." Explained her aunt

"I…Believe…That we should go" Spoke up Ren, having remained quiet for so long, causing both other members to look in shock, but quickly focusing back onto the topic at hand.

"Ren…" Looking back towards Cheshire "Your uncle agrees, so what about you?"

"One question, what support will receive?"

She looked at her niece awkwardly "Cheshire, I'm sorry I lied to you before, I didn't want to do this, but currently we are the last cell in Vale"

Cheshire took a minute to process this and the reaction that came was right on the line of rage and forgiveness, she just stood up and left the room, not by using the door, but turning intangible and leaving the room without saying a word.

Ren remained stoic and emotionless, just as he always did.

Weiss looked at the sight of her niece leaving, she knew that she should've told her that they were the last remnants of what remained in Vale, instead of lying to her like that.

But then again, she didn't want to hurt her again

Sighing, she missed the sight of Cheshire smiling, it had been so long since she had seen the girl even give a smirk, the last time she had seen Cheshire be happy was when she caught sight of her father returning from a mission from Atlas. That was also the day that saw the death of her last teammate.

Before the untimely demise of her parents though, she was a constant source of joy for all of them, even in their darkest hours, she would always be there to cheer them up, like her father before he became their leader.

But growing up with both her parents dead shattered the poor girl.

She was going to give Cheshire some time, and hope that she would forgive her.

* * *

Childhood memories get blurred as people got older, but not for Cheshire Arc. They were what she had left, bottled up inside her, it reminded her day by day what she was fighting for, family, friendship, and freedom.

She stared at her wall of pictures, her mother and father, how long had it been since she had seen their faces?

Now she was presented with a chance to save their lives, time travel, it sounded so far-fetched, but it was actually really happening before her very eyes.

She knew why her aunt lied to her, she wasn't stupid, but still, it did hurt knowing that she was part of the last group of resistance left here in Vale. She was part of a legacy that was dying.

She didn't want her to lose hope.

Taking a photo of the wall, it was her fourth birthday, her father baked a cake, her mother got her a toy clown, back then she just began going through a Ninja phase, so her pajamas were riddled with people in black masks, she didn't even laugh at the fond memory, she knew what she had to do, there was no time for fun and games.

In the name of freedom, it was time to fight for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Fav's and reviews are always appreciated, so give me some, please.**


	3. Unto The Breach

**So third chapter here, Yay!**

 **Um…Got a question for all of you. What is the cover image for Remnant Falls No More that you see? Because for me it's my profile image, I've tried changing it back but doesn't seem to work for me, so I'm curious to know if the cover image is a picture of Blake to all of you.**

 **Also someone called me out, saying that I am a fan of Doctor Who, well sir or ma'am, you are correct, the title was inspired by Doctor Who. The capital of Atlas, Armonia, was inspired by RvB, and the name Arcadia was taken from Doctor Who as well. The teleportation grenade idea was also from RvB.**

 **Also, in this chapter there may or may not be one swear word, didn't want to put it there, but it felt right, may seem a bit minor thing, but for those that are really concerned about those type of things, I'll try not to cuss.**

 **And as always give me your reviews and Favs, spray them all over my face, oh yeah! Give me those Favs and Reviews (Non-sexually of course, sorry I've been playing some cards against humanity)**

* * *

 **Location unknown, 8 Years after Breach**

 _"_ _Daddy, what is Beacon?" Asked a five year old Cheshire Arc._

 _Jaune dropped his vegetable knife, and spun his head around "Where did you hear that name?"_

 _"_ _Well I found something called transcreepts?" Pronouncing the last word with difficulty._

 _Sighing, he knew that this day would come, the once proud academy which he remembered fondly, memories of friends, family and bloodshed. He wanted to ignore his daughter's question, but he knew that she would eventually find out what he didn't want her._

 _Kneeling down to face his daughter "Well…Beacon was the school that daddy went too. And those are…" Inspecting the papers to confirm that they belonged to him, he gave a small chuckle "My transcripts"_

 _"_ _What did Beacon look like?"_

 _"_ _It was a castle, a tall and beautiful castle" Smiling a bit at the memory of his very first day at the academy, arriving at the castle, looking up to see it shine in the bright sun._

 _"_ _So where is Beacon now?" Asked his daughter inquisitively_

 _The images of burning of Beacon flooded his mind, all the suffering and pain, from the ashes of the fire that consumed_ _Vale, the queen built her palace, a testament to the failures of the huntsman and huntresses inability to stop her._

 _Naming her new palace after the ancient hell pits of Remnant mythology, Tartarus. It was more than just a symbol of the queen's power, it was the heart and soul of the demons that they were trying to fight. Its 57 inch bullet-proof tall impenetrable walls, 150 ton cannons the size of construction cranes, all in the name of 'protection' for all of Remnant. People would go in and days, months, or even years later would pass until one day you would find their broken beaten corpse just lying there outside of its gates on top of the pile._

 _"_ _Beacon isn't there anymore" He replied saddened._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _Jaune stared at his daughter deciding on what to answer her, he could tell her that it was closed and torn down, or the cold hard truth which she would fully understand until she was older, it was times like these he missed Blake, she would step in and just distract their daughter with something as trivial as tidying her room._

 _She was going to find out the truth about Beacon eventually right?_

 _"_ _Well…" Began Jaune, telling the tale of fire, blood and death, not suitable for a young girl, but the truth may hurt for a while, however a lie would hurt forever._

* * *

 **Vale rooftops, 20 years after Breach**

The streets of Vale were relatively empty and dark at night, the clanking sound of Atleasean knights marching up and down them filled children's dreams with nightmares.

The darkened night sky didn't shine, with multiple airships patrolling the air above what could amount to a city. Many buildings closed with wooden planks boarding them up, remains of stores from almost twenty years ago, still left untouched.

On top of a roof, Cheshire lay there, prone, and felt the cold breeze brush past her. Picking up her mask, she put it on, and brought down her hood, dark and mysterious, just the way she wanted.

The sound of multiple paladins and trucks moving down the street below was heard, a convoy full of people that 'threaten the security of Remnant', which was absolute bullshit, it was probably because someone just gave a casual comment about the queen leading to his or her entire family's arrest.

Peeking her head out, looks like their intelligence was actually worth every dime they had paid for this time, a convoy moving down this specific street, with a pre-planned surprise.

Taking out a small metal stick, with a bright red button on it, she pushed down on the button, and stared on at the first paladin.

Right next to the convoy of the marching paladins, were lampposts, only if you looked from one side. Strapped on the lampposts were extremely powerful dust explosives, originally banned by the council of Vale, but brought back under the queen's rule, sometimes Cheshire wondered if the queen ever regretted letting them get these gifts from her, but then again, she killed hundreds more with these explosives, so it was most like she had no regrets.

The first explosive detonated with a loud boom, it's waves rippled across and shattered windows, the lead Paladin unable to withstand the explosive force from such explosion, was engulfed in the shockwave and fire. The scream of the pilot wasn't heard, but Cheshire didn't have any moral qualms about killing him, it's what she had done all her life.

The second and third explosive detonated both a fraction of a second after the first one detonating with the same explosive and gritty result. Bits and pieces of metal shrapnel flew into the air, a secondary explosion then came moments after, most like a rupture in one of the paladin's power cells.

The triangular kill box she had set-up worked.

The truck was overturned by the second and third explosion, with the first explosion killing the driver of the truck. With any luck the prisoners onboard would survive, but chances are they wouldn't live through the night, hunted like animals, their corpses would be found the next day.

She checked her watch, in about three to four minutes, the queen's elite guard would be arriving with enough firepower to take down a full grown Goliath, along with one or two redirected airships to provide fire support.

She got up and took off in a mad sprint.

Vaulting over chimneys.

Leaping from building to building with her cat like agility.

And occasionally using her semblance to phase through a random piece of junk.

In two minutes she managed to sprint to the rendezvous, an abandoned café, with an open sitting area on top.

Her aunt Weiss was sitting there in a white cloak, hooded,a Grimm mask covered her eyes, enjoying a cup of coffee, her uncle Ren, in his green and black tunic, which had seen better days, with several more pouches for equipment and the same with her partner, he wore a Grimm mask of the same design, just sat there next to her drinking a cup of tea.

Their last drink

"Cheshire" greeted her aunt

Giving a small nod in response, Weiss just sighed, now the two remaining people in her life were giving her the silent treatment, just how far had her life fallen?

"We're all clear with the plan right?" Asked Weiss in confirmation.

The two of them nodded.

Cheshire's distraction worked just as it should've, the convoy attack would divert a large amount of forces away from their objective.

Tartarus

The queen's palace had a large armory, with more than enough ordinance to destroy Vale. But weapons weren't their concern this time, they wanted to secure….

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _For us to actually go back in time twenty years ago, we need a lot of energy and a lot more of these grenades"_

 _"_ _And just where are we going to get more?" Asked Cheshire_

 _Her aunt pointed to the map of Vale and pointed to the very bane of their existence "The Tartarus has an armory connected to a large Dust reactor and more than enough grenades for our plan to work"_

 _"_ _You want us to infiltrate Tartarus, with no support, that's insane!" Exclaimed Cheshire_

 _"_ _It won't be, we are going to set up a distraction, lure them out, sneak in with the cubes, the main armory should be unguarded when we get there." Explained Weiss "Once in, give me five minutes and we'll be ready to go"_

 _"_ _Assuming if it works" Replied Cheshire sarcastically._

 _Ignoring her niece's previous comment "If there are no objections to this plan, this meeting is dismissed"_

 _As Ren left, Weiss looked at her niece, but she didn't do the same, she turned her head and left._

* * *

"We still have two minutes before we set out, would you like a drink?"

Giving her aunt a glare, she brought a chair and just sat there, staring down the street.

 _Weiss you should at least talk to your niece_

 _She's still mad at you, give her some more time_

 _You're about to go on a suicide mission, with little to no chance of success, are you sure the last thing you want is a niece who won't speak to you?_

Walking over to her niece, Cheshire clearly sensed her presence, but still ignored her aunt.

"It's going to be cold"

"I'm fine"

Well that wasn't a great start to a conversation.

The two kept silent for a while, observing the fires that raged from a distance, until Cheshire spoke up "The truth is aunt Weiss, I know why you didn't want me to know."

"Oh…."

"But it's the cold hard truth that I was entitled too" Cheshire burst out "I had people that I actually knew in those cells"

Weiss looked at her niece, she wanted to say that she didn't want to lie, but she knew that she had too, ever since she lost her father as well, she became too cold and hard, all too familiar to herself when she was younger, which only lead to a path of suffering and pain. But this Weiss Schnee was an old and tired woman, with too many regrets in her eyes, what could she do to change her niece?

A warm hand held onto her shoulder, turning around Ren stood there, his expression still stoic, but clearly saying that it was time to move.

They acted as swift as a raging river, grabbing the laptop which contained their algorithm, taking out their weapons in preparation to infiltrate one of the most heavily guarded locations in all of Remnant.

* * *

 **One minute ago**

The tingling sensation of a teleportation grenade taking you back to one minute ago was certainly an unforgettable one, a sudden ball of energy swallowing you up and spitting you like trash into the equivalent of hell on Remnant.

Taking a moment to look around their surroundings, Cheshire finally reeled back on the horror on the other side of the wall.

Right in front of her were a couple of skeletons crucified on a vertical cross, all color gone from them, their ragged clothes blew in the wind.

The area had multiple mounted gun emplacements, that could knock fifty shades of hurt into your head and every body part, cages large enough to hold an entire platoon full of men, clearly used to contain the creatures of Grimm under the queen's control.

A tap on her shoulder, snapped her back to her mission.

With her katana in hand, she began following her aunt and uncle.

Moving stealthily through the night, with the need to occasionally cut down opposition that stood in their way with brutal efficiency, the sound of a neck snapping and swish of a blade followed by the sound of a small splash was barely heard by anyone except for our heroes.

They embraced the darkness as one of their own and dashed across the palace grounds.

The very grounds they stood on used to be a place of learning, and for the defense of people, but now it seemed more off a military complex, barracks on one side, a garage on another, with not a single spot of color, only the traditional grey and white of all military installations, it's only purpose was to serve its master.

The armory which they searched for was built from the wreckage of a downed Atleasean Airship,brought down during the burning of Beacon, but it didn't mean that the building was anything but weak, it could take a volley of rockets from a platoon of Atleasan paladins and still be standing without a dent.

Crouching next to the door "Give me ten seconds" Stated Weiss, beginning her attack on the security door

One

Two

Ten

The door opened without warning, and there stood a squad of soldiers ranging from Faunus to humans dressed in full combat outfit, armed to the teeth with rifles and shotguns.

They all paused for a second, and stared at the two opposition, but time seemed to stop for Cheshire, with cat like reflexes, she dived to the ground and pulled out her pistol, holding her breath for the first shot, the small metal pellet left the chamber of her weapon and slammed into the first target's head.

Her opponents reacting as well were bringing up their weapons, not hoping to let them fire. Two bullets slammed into them before their fingers even touched their triggers.

The remaining two however already had their weapons trained at Cheshire and were moments away from letting loose their firepower.

A white and green blur dashed past her, her aunt and uncle had came to her rescue.

Her aunt had her signature weapon, Myneraster, it's tip embedded into the heart of one of the soldiers. The same could be said for the other soldier, however the sharpen tips of her uncle's pistols had found their way past his armor and into his neck.

Getting back on her feet, she looked in awe at amount of weapons and ordinance stored in the very room she was standing in rockets, grenades, guns of all shapes and sizes.

Tap, Tap, Tap

Tap, Tap, Tap

Tap, Tap, Tap

The sound of her aunt furiously tapping away at her computer as if she was playing the piano echoed throughout the armory "I'm in, applying the amplification algorithm…..NOW"

The teleportation grenades in the armory began pulsing an orange glow, on and off, on and off. It was clear that their plan was actually going to work.

"Drawing energy from the nearby dust reactor, they'll notice that the armory is draining energy, so get ready to hold this position" Hollered her aunt.

 _"_ _HEY Jones, where's the rest of your squad?"_

The sound of the radio on one of the fallen soldiers came to life, and trio all looked at it eye-widened.

 _"_ _Jones, Jones, ya there?"_

 _"_ _Arrgh, someone contact command to get these pricks"_

Shooting the radio, Ren looked at Weiss with a look saying "What now?"

"I'm guess we're going to have less time, but good news is that we have access to an entire armory" Grinned Weiss

* * *

 **Four minutes later**

The doors to the armory sealed with a loud 'clank'. Bullet after bullet slammed into it.

Their plan to hold off the queen's soldiers was successful in the beginning, they brought out rockets and heavy machine guns, at the first sight of attackers, they gave them a taste of their own medicine, the squad sent to investigate the disappearance of the previous squad wasn't expecting to meet two members of the resistance carrying rocket launchers at their own armory.

Then came the alarms, caused either by the rocket they fired or Weiss's rerouting of power registering as an intrusion.

And the Grimm came, like a bunch of moths attracted to a light.

They mowed down the first wave of creatures of darkness with ease, but then Goliaths, King Taijitu, started charging towards the two, taking them down wasted unnecessary ordinance, as Nevermores and Deathstalkers provided support for the army that was knocking at their door. The combined might of Atleasean paladins, soldiers and Grimm proved unrelenting.

"Aunt Weiss, HOW LONG?" Shouted Cheshire

"One more minute." Replied her aunt still furiously tapping away at her laptop.

So far, there was nothing that yielded any results, no portal or wormhole that was going to suck them away to the past.

And Cheshire was having her doubts whether this plan was actually going to work. There was nothing from the row of grenades, only the 'Whiring' sound of machinery and gunfire.

The one single teleportation grenade connected to a large wire, began generating a ball of orange, energy, with the grenade at the epicenter of this ball of energy, expanding into something larger.

They looked in awe, all their hard work was actually paying off.

 **BOOM**

The armory doors blew apart, a dark and blurry creature walked in, recognizing it as a Goliath, Cheshire dashed over to grab a rocket, but was blasted off her feet by an explosive bolt.

Riding the Goliath was the woman who was responsible for the death of thousands, with more blood on her hands than anyone in the history of Remnant, an enigma, who brought death and destruction, bringing nightmares to the children of every kingdom.

The queen herself

A burst of air brush passed her, looking up, her uncle Ren was charging in guns blazing, with a never before seen rage in his eyes, normally he would be engaging a person of her caliber with at least a defensive strategy, but no, he was going in berserk.

That would be his mistake.

Materializing a spear out of dust, she moved faster than a blinking eye.

She watched as the spear ran right through her uncle, a man, who had nothing left to lose, courageously facing evil. Blood poured out at the back of the hole of the wound that was created from the spear, dripping from the tip, Ren fell to the ground.

He was outmatched in every sense of the way, but as his mask fell off, he saw his niece and mouthed the words "Go"

"RUN" Shouted Weiss

Cheshire took off in a mad sprint, the small ball of energy now a giant sphere of energy pulsing back and forward. Gunfire accompanied their every step, with explosions not far behind.

And they jumped

Once more unto the Breach

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter we will arrive at Beacon. Yay**


	4. Surprises and Revelations

**Recently it has come to my attention that a new writer has started, everyone give a round of applause to killertie424. He is the writer of I am the Candle, and She, my Flame as well as A Battle of Ice and Fire: Game of Jaune. He's just recently started so everyone do go and check him out, give him some support, his Fics look promising.**

 **A bit of note to all of you who write out there, be careful when transitioning between something dark into a light-hearted scenario. When writing this, I sort had to rewrite some bits because I might've made it a little too…Let's just say the blood on my hands won't be washed away that easily.**

 **Now if you're curious to when we're going to start, well the next day after the events of volume 1. Also um…I've sort changed the canon to help with the Fic, it's very noticeable, so kinda wanted to give ya'll the heads up, the scene I wrote in isn't really canon, but**

 **RTX 2015 WHOO! Anyone catch the RWBY stream? Cause that was awesome**

 **As always Reviews and Favs are always appreciated, I will read those reviews and TAKE THE FAVS TO POWER MY WAR MACHINE OF DESTROYING YOUR HEARTS, I mean filling your hearts with the goodness from my Fics.**

* * *

 **Location unknown, 8 years after Breach**

 _"_ _Dad how did you and mommy meet?"_

 _The husband and wife looked at each other is surprise, they hadn't expected this question from their five year old daughter,_

 _Of course they could tell her that it was a long story, but then again, it was better than reading the same bedtime story for the umpteenth time._

 _"_ _Well…Daddy and mommy went to the same school together" Explained Blake_

 _"_ _So did you two start dateing then?"_

 _The two looked at each other in surprise, when did their daughter get a concept of dating? She was just five years old._

 _"_ _Cheshire….Where did you learn of the word 'dating'" asked her father cautiously._

 _"_ _I saw the word in one of mommy's books, I think it was called fifty shades of dust, I didn't understand the word, so I used the dictionary"_

 _The two stared at their daughter eye-widened "How much of the book did you read?" Asked Blake fearing the worst_

 _"_ _I think I just read the first chapter"_

 _Well on second thought, it was best not to get their daughter already interested in the world of romance_

 _"_ _Honey" Called her father "Promise us that you won't read that book until you're older, alright?"_

 _"_ _Why?" asked Cheshire inquisitively_

 _"_ _You'll understand when you're older" replied her mother_

 _Tucking their daughter into her bed, the two closed her door and gave a sigh of relief._

 _"_ _Fifty shades of dust" chuckled Jaune, at their misfortune_

 _His wife sighed again, but then smiling, a rather raunchy idea had came to her._

 _"_ _Jaune" she whispered to her ear seductively_

 _Realizing what his wife wanted, he wanted to protest just in case someone walked in on them, but it had been too long, carrying her bridal style, they entered their room and locked the door._

 _The next day was going to be full of surprises for the inhabitants of the base, ranging from an amused look from an uncle, a confused reaction from their daughter, and an extremely flustered aunt._

* * *

 **Beacon dorms, Present**

This was not how a morning was supposed to go, a morning was supposed to start off with a good breakfast, maybe some literature to stimulate the mind, and probably a changing of clothes before all that. Calling every member on your sister team to come to your dorm, revealing and explaining your Faunus heritage to them was definitely abnormality.

Just the night before Blake Belladonna, huntress in training, foiled an attempt by an infamous criminal to steal dust from the docks, reunited with her teammates and spent the rest of the night going through interrogations with the police and school staff.

"BLAKEY IS A F….?" screamed Nora, thankfully Ren was quick on the draw and brought his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Shushh…" hushed everyone, the last thing they wanted was for Blake's Faunus heritage to be another source of gossip

"Ohhh" Realizing that what they all meant, she became quiet

Now Blake looked around them nervously, darting her eyes from Pyrrha to Ren.

She had expected the Mystralian champion to fully understand her upbringing, since her reactions to the bullying of numerous Faunus by a certain bully, ensured her that Pyrrha could be trusted with this important secret.

But then there was the rest of Team JNPR, Jaune seemed innocent and timid, the least likely to discriminate against her species, but then again she still wasn't sure.

Then Nora and Ren, one was quiet and the other was loud and energetic, but then again it was the unknowns that worried her.

A small poke at her ears and Nora asking questions like "So do you have four ears? That's so cool. I've always wanted a cat lady for a friend, will you be my friend?" snapped her out of her train of thought.

Ren looked on and sighed "NORA" and the hyperactive girl jumped to his side like a loyal pet.

"So you don't care?" asked Blake, still unsure.

"OhMyGosh your kitty ears are so cute *Mmmph*" squealed Nora, until Ren silenced her again.

"We're cool" answered Ren

Then they all turned their attention towards the leader of their fellow team, he was squirming in his blue bunny onesie, like a caged bunny surrounded by lions, however still unnoticed. Uncomfortable? Yes. Suspicious? Yep.

 _Is he actually against my heritage?_

The rest of them took note of his strange behavior and they turned their attention towards him "Something you want to say Vomit boy?" Asked Yang with her signature death glare.

"Ummm…Well you see…I have a confession to make" Spoke up the Arc

They gave him their full attention, he had nowhere to go, like a deer in the headlights

"I sortof knew about your cat ears and everything else" Confessed Jaune, looking down

 _What?_

"WHAT?" responded everyone.

"How…Did…you?"

"Well…I sorta guessed it the first time I saw you. I mean your bow would sortof move when you heard birds or smelled something nice. Then I kinda saw you without your bow one night…" answered Jaune sheepishly.

* * *

 **Beacon dorm rooftops, 2 weeks…ish ago**

 _The stars blinked on and off one by one, nothing could disturb this tranquil scene._

 _Removing her bow, Blake looked up, it had been too long since she let her ears out, having a piece of ribbon wrapped around her ears was necessary to conceal her identity, but still it was good to let them out once in a while._

 _The thought of being found out by someone scared her a bit, but that made it more exciting, the sense of freedom that came from this little adventure set Blake in peace._

 _After all, it was the middle of the night, who would still be up at this time?_

 _Unbeknownst to her, a figure stood in the doorway._

 _Jaune stared at this revelation, this wasn't what he had expected to find when he came back up to retrieve his towel._

 _Blake was a Faunus!_

 _Despite being the 'goofball of Beacon' he wasn't entirely stupid, he was aware of what was going on in the world, the discrimination on the Faunus, the White Fang and the hate between the two species. "She wanted to hide her identity…because of her ears" Jaune thought_

 _He knew that he couldn't tell anyone. If he did, she would be hated, an outcast, discriminated just for being different._

 _Still she looked pretty without her bow._

* * *

 **Beacon dorms, present**

"Were you stalking my teammate?" Asked Weiss, still suspicious of the Arc's story

"NO, NO, NO" backpedaled Jaune, not hoping to incur the wrath of Beacon's resident ice queen/ snow angel. "I just sortof walked in on Blake. I didn't know what to do, I just shut my mouth and tried to ignore what I saw."

"I'm just surprised that Jaune didn't take advantage of Blake" piped up Yang, with a response from her partner elbowing her.

"I didn't know what to do…So I kinda kept it to myself…I didn't mean to walk in on you Blake" Apologized Jaune

Blake just stared at the Arc, this certainly was unexpected, still in all retrospect, she should've been more careful when revealing her ears. Maybe she should thank him somehow

"I'm just surprised that the Arc was the first to find out before anyone of us did." Commented Weiss

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned the Arc, slightly hurt

"Jaune…Thank you" Blake spoke up, coming back to the topic at hand

"You're welcome, still you look pretty without your bow" Commented Jaune, making Blake turn a shade of crimson, which didn't go unnoticed by both of their partners, with one making a mental note to kick her's and another making sure to remind herself to tease her's.

* * *

 **Beacon courtyard, present**

Cheshire gave an agonizing yell of pain as her body hit the ground. Every inch of her skin ached in pain, as if she had been through a microwave. Her hands burned hotter than the Vale beach, and she laid there still in agony. Taking off her mask, she sniffed the air, flowers, grass, no gunfire or the smoke from the fires.

Behind her, she saw her aunt's handiwork, a orange ball of electricity still swirling in the middle of the cobblestone road. But there was no sign of her aunt.

 _Oh no, she was just right behind me_

 _Snap out of it Cheshire, pull yourself together._

 _The last you did to her was hate her…_

 _Stop, analyze your surroundings_

 _Aunt…Weiss…Uncle…Ren_

She looked around her people, civilization, no more soldiers and no more queen.

The people around her whispered and looked on at her in curiosity.

"What are you standing there for, someone go and help her" A voice hollered

Cheshire looked up, it was a monkey Faunus, blonde, tail, good looking and all, but she banished those thoughts from her mind, she was here on a mission.

Staggering in pain, she crawled but stumbled from the pain which coursed through her body, her vision got more blurred, she wasn't going to fall, no she…

She collapsed

* * *

 **Beacon infirmary, later**

"Professor Ozpin are you sure that we should keep this individual here? Shouldn't the authorities handle this?" asked professor Goodwitch.

The headmaster of Beacon didn't give a response to his assistant, he was lost in thought again.

A girl in a White Fang looking mask, suddenly appearing out of nowhere from a giant orange energy ball, which then collapsed in a bright flash, leaving a crater, she then would crawl several inches and then collapse.

She had third degree burns almost everywhere on her, from the doctors preliminary medical scan, she had recently been through a lot of stress, her Aura completely exhausted.

Was this individual connected to the raid on the docks last night?

Inspecting the girl's belongings, that were neatly placed on the table in front of him.

A pistol that he did not recognize, was it a custom built one, that seemed likely after all it wasn't uncommon to see a self-made weapon, however there were parts of the weapons which weren't even possible, even with today's technologies.

Then there was her sword, a katana, extremely well made, however there still blood on it, the crimson liquid still recent, making the headmaster ponder _Has she actually killed?_

A recorder, a list of sorts, a White Fang looking and several clips of ammunition. Whoever she was, she seemed professional in the huntress way, maybe too professional, more of the lines of a soldier.

"Professor…"called professor Goodwitch

Responding with an"Hmm" Still lost in his mind

The sound of glass breaking, some form of medical equipment, an occasional scalpel crashing to the ground echoed throughout the infirmary. Looking up he saw the girl that they admitted in, making a beeline for their position.

He remained calm, after all, there were more than enough staff to handle this one single individual, and Glynda would be more than capable, they weren't in charge of Beacon just for show.

As she got closer, the girl stopped and did the most interesting thing he had seen in a while, she stopped right in front of them and went over to her belongings and began to collect them. Once done, she then turned to them "Sir…We have a lot of to talk about"

* * *

 **Headmaster's office, later**

Tea was often her mother's preferred beverage, the hot and black substance, had the same soothing effect on her daughter, as she took a sip from her cup.

Cheshire analyzed her surroundings, so this was Beacon. The school where her parents met, the school on which the queen built her palace on top of, the once proud defense of a civilization that she never got to know.

The burns she received from the energy ball still hadn't faded, but she ignored the pain, if she was to succeed she need the help of one of the most powerful people in all of Vale. Explaining to him who she was would be a good start.

The same could almost be said for her clothes, there were holes on hood and pants, the

So her aunt wasn't crazy, the first part of their mission had succeeded, but the cost had been too damn high.

Behind her was the resistance's first leader, former professor Glynda Goodwitch. She died just before she turned one year old, so the way Cheshire saw her, she was like the godmother she never got to know.

But she wasn't anyone to her, not in this time period anyway.

Still it was time to know when she was. "Sir…I know that you must have questions"

He didn't give a response, he just showed his hand out, telling her to go on

"My name is Cheshire Arc" at the mention of the word 'Arc' the headmaster of Beacon raised an eyebrow. There were no records of an Faunus Arc, the entire bloodline was human, was the girl lying? No. She seemed confident and determined.

"I'm from twenty years from the future" She continued.

Professor Goodwitch then gave her piece of mind "Professor Ozpin we should give her to the authorities…they could handle…"

"I'm not insane" Growled Cheshire

"Stop" Said the headmaster and the two did just that, giving his attention to Cheshire "What evidence do you have?"

"That would be simple sir, just do a DNA test of my father and mother"

"And who would your parents be?"

"Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna"

The two members of staff looked at each other with the look clearly saying "Wasn't expecting that"

* * *

 **Beacon courtyard**

"So did you guys hear about that girl who came from that portal thing" Asked Sun

Teams JNPR and RWBY gave an amused and confused look at the exchange student.

"What are you talking about?" Inquired Blake.

"Yeah…There was this orange energy ball that appeared out of nowhere, and then this girl appeared out of nowhere"

"Are you alright Sun" Asked Ruby

"I'm not crazy" Proclaimed Sun

"Are you feeling hot Sun, cause the SUN can mess with your head" asked Yang jokingly, with the usual terrible pun thrown in, making everyone groan.

The PA system came to life "Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc report to the infirmary please."

The two looked at each other back and forth, what could they possibly be called for?

* * *

 **Headmaster's office, again and later**

"So you are who you say you are, Ms. Cheshire Arc" Congratulated Ozpin "So may I inquire what is your reason for your visit here"

"Sir…This may be a hard pill for both of you to swallow, but the future I come from is under the rule of a tyrannical dictatorship" explained Chesire "I'm part of the resistance, they sent me back here to ensure that she never comes into power."

Ozpin took a sip from his cup, so she was connected to last night's events, was there need to inform Qrow? Yes. However he still didn't know what this queen's endgame was, maybe Cheshire could enlighten them on it.

"How did this queen…"

"Gain power? That's what I'm here to find out."

"Ozpin sensed a partial lie in the girl's words, she knew something was going to happen, was she knew she afraid to reveal what the future was?

"Sir I need to speak with team RWBY" Requested Cheshire

"Why?"

"They…are instrumental to our success"

"Professor Goodwitch send in team RWBY"

"Sir?"

"Just do it" Ordered Ozpin

A few moments later, the elevator gave a small 'ding'

The last time Cheshire saw her parents had almost been over ten years ago, and seeing them didn't have a positive effect on her psyche. She wanted to go up and hug her, call her mom, to feel the sensation of warmth and love.

But she couldn't, she was shaking uncontrollably, her breathing became less controllabe as she began panting, thankfully for her, it went unnoticed.

 _Ruby Rose, she was daddy's best friend_

So this was her father's best friend, from the looks of it she was about fourteen to fifteen, her father told her how she was the youngest person to ever become a leader of her very own team here at Beacon, Cheshire was doubtful that a child like her was capable of leading a team with her childlike innocence, but she had been wrong before.

 _Weiss Schnee, her aunt_

She wanted to say that she was sorry, she wanted to say thank you to her aunt for sending her back here, but this girl in front of her wasn't her aunt

 _Yang Xiao Long, Mommy's partner_

The blonde bombshell standing in front of her grinning, like…well… a Cheshire cat, her mother told her the story of how she single-handedly took down two Ursa when she met her, but her mother always seemed sad at the mention of her.

"Team RWBY, thank you for coming on such a short notice" Greeted the headmaster

"Sir what's going on?" asked their team leader.

Straight to the point, maybe she was wrong

"This is Cheshire" Introduced Ozpin, but Cheshire interjected "Cheshire, just Cheshire"

"Well hello there" Greeted her older sister, winking at her, an obvious flirt at her

"Hello" Greeted Cheshire a bit coldly

"So you're the girl that's everyone's been talking about." Accused Weiss

"Yes…" She didn't remeber her aunt being this...straight forward

The headmaster gave her nod, and she continued "I'm from the future, I've traveled back here to ensure that a tyrannical dictatorship doesn't rule Remnant."

The silence was awkward and killing them, until Yang spoke up. "Pfft" she snorted "And Blake's your mother, come on don't joke with us."

The headmaster, professor and soldier looked at all of them serious like, they stared back and forth at each other, with one side expecting the other to suddenly burst out laughing.

"You're not serious?" Asked Blake

"I'm afraid not Ms. Belladonna."

The entire team looked at Cheshire,

"So do we have giant robots?" Asked Ruby

And it looks like all of her expectations of a mature leader were flushed down the drain

"What happened at the docks last night was only the tip of the spear, there is more than just the White Fang at work here. I need your help."

"But why us?" Asked Yang

"I…Can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Look…I know that you people don't have any reason to trust me, but I'll need you to listen to me, for the future depends on it."

* * *

 **Beacon dorms, later**

The bedroom she was given was still about the same size of her previous one, small, but with neatly decorated touches then her previous bedroom. Placing all her equipment on her sheet, she began checking her equipment, her Katana polished, with all the blood wiped off now. Her pistol still in perfect working order as well.

Cheshire inspected the list her aunt had given her

- **DO NOT REVEAL THIS LIST TO ANYONE, WE STILL ARE UNAWARE OF OUR EFFECTS BACK IN TIME, ONLY MOVE EVENTS TO OUR FAVFOUR.**

-White Fang raid on docks, team RWBY was there, stopped Torchwick

-Investigation on White Fang activities, Schnee dust company, White Fang meeting, team RWBY self-investigation- results White Fang has Atleasean Paladins

-Intruder at C.C.T, investigate?

-Breach at Vale, **MUST STOP** , team RWBY deployed to mountain Glenn, must stop train from breaching Vale, and eliminate White Fang at position

-Atleasean knights, **MUST NOT BE AROUND CIVILIANS**

-Investigate identity of queen

Apparently, the raid on the docks had already happened the night before, so the queen was already setting her pawns forward on the chess board.

She checked the list again, looks like the investigation of team RWBY on the white Fang activities was going to happen soon, maybe she was going to have to pull strings to get her mother's team to move, but maybe she wouldn't have to, since they still did that in the past.

But she must join their investigation apparently, just to ensure that things would go in their favour.

Still there was time to stop the queen.

Laying there Cheshire couldn't help but feel cold.

She was the last of the resistance now,no more uncle Ren or aunt Weiss to help and guide her, and the fate of Remnant depended on her.

No pressure.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this came later than usual, gave me the 503 error to my own account, so I wasn't able to go and post this until a while later.**

 **Update to that: So apparently went down.**


	5. Planning For The Future

**Yesterday was the birthday of someone very special and dear to me, the one and only… Me. Yep yesterday was my birthday, so here's another chapter.**

 **Had an unexpected family vacation to China, extremely boring, possibly my 20** **th** **ish trip to China, also had to catch up on a ton of homework, school started and the homework attacked, but now I'm back on track, so here's the next chapter.**

 **Um…Also some more bad news, school has started over here at Hong Kong, now normally I wouldn't be too scared but this term or semester for my grade or form is going to be more pressuring on my timetables, so updates will be slower, I'll try to fit more time to writing, I hope I can actually finish Remnant Falls No More, the last thing I want to do is abandon the adventures of Cheshire and her journey to save the world.**

 **Note: Already thought of the first flashback before I finished the fourth chapter, really wanted this flashback to mess with your feels.**

 **The lyrics used in the first flashback are from the song 'Forever', from the RvB season 10 soundtrack, the type of song that makes you cry after you hear it.**

* * *

 **Atleasean Shores, 8 years after Breach**

 _The small trail of blood dripped across the cold metal floor. A couple moved in the hallway, with only the red-flashing light above to indicate where they were going._

 _Feeling weak, the injured one fell, her nevermore mask dropped to the group, revealing her identity to be Blake Belladonna._

" _Blake" Whimpered her husband_

 _The husband took off his Ursa mask, revealing his identity to be none other than Jaune Arc._

" _Blake" Whimpered her husband again._

" _Jaune *cough* remember*cough* the song you sang to me?" Asked Blake_

" _Just rest Blake" Begged Jaune_

 _And so she sang softly like a nightingale, like the many times she had done before to sooth their daughter to sleep, and just like when he sang it to her in their many years together, but this would be the last time she would sing "You and I were in a dream, you'd follow close wherever I'd lead, my steps you'd echo one and all…." Her eyes began rolling to the back of her head, gasping for air, her last breath left her._

 _Holding her limp body "Blake…NO" Clutching her tightly in his arms._

 _This was actually happening to his beloved. The cold wet and hard slap of reality hit him. This was a war, it was could happen to anyone, anyone but her…Not Blake._

 _He noticed her mask lying next to her body._

 _Picking it up, he clasped the mask firmly onto his face, looking down, on his left was the body of his lover, on the left his tightly clenched fist._

 _Whispering softly "farewell my angel, you're with me always, just close your eyes now, next time we meet its forever"_

 _Jaune would hold her dearly forever…until the end of time._

* * *

 **Beacon, 1 week after arrival**

Explosions and gun fire don't mix, but fresh air and an early morning jog certainly do, unless you're Jaune Arc off course, waking up in the morning by being dragged out kicking and screaming, not even a proper breakfast to get him energized, his partner told him, NO, ordered him to get dressed for a jog, ONE AND A HALF HOURS BEFORE THE SUN EVEN CAME UP.

Fifteen minutes more back in bed would still be good…Why?

This was already his third lap around the campus, every muscle in his body ached in pain, he needed to get a break.

No…He could do this, he was the hero of this story, he was gonna win, he could do this, THERE WAS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY HE WASN"T GOING TO SURVIVE THIS.

And his body gave out and Jaune fell down.

"You really don't work out much do you?"

Looking up he could see a girl, young, blond and beautiful, in something like a black ninja outfit, maybe this was his chance to actually impress someone and sweep her off her feet. "Um…Hi…I actually work out a lot…This is my third lap." He stated Proudly.

"You miscounted, this is only your first lap" She said coldly

His head hit the pavement softly…So he had day dreamed or hallucinated what had happened, he was still on his first lap.

"Jaune" Another voice called for him, warmer than the second ice queen standing next to him.

Turning his head to the origin of the voice, his partner was sprinting without cracking a sweat, the one and only goddess of victory, his partner Pyrrha Nikos.

He stared at those curves, that amazing beauty, it's tall and slenderness, a water bottle in his partner's hands.

It gave him all the motivation it needed and he immediately got up and made a mad dash for his partner sprinting towards him, as they moved closer together he stretched his arm out and reached for…

The bottle in her hand

He gulped down a quarter of the drink and sat down on the road, exhausted.

Pyrrha chuckled at the sight of her partner, and sat down next to him, taking out a small towel she began wiping off the sweat on his brow, like a loving mother caring for her son.

From a distance Cheshire was gritting her teeth, just who was this Pyrrha Nikos?

She knew that she was her father's partner during the one week that she had been here at Beacon, put it was as bright as day that her father's partner had feelings for him.

This just wouldn't do.

The last thing she wanted was for her father to fall for someone else other than her mother. If her father and his partner were actually in love, it just wouldn't matter, if two people wanted to be happy together she had no objections. But her own existence was at stake here, if her father got together with someone else, she may cease to exist, it was just like the grandfather paradox:

The time traveller goes back in time and kills his grandfather before his grandfather meets his grandmother. As a result, the time traveller is never born. But, if he or she was never born, then he or she is unable to travel through time and kill his grandfather, which means the traveller would then be born after all, and so on.

Monty Oum, time paradoxes were confusing.

There was also the problem of her father being infatuated with her aunt. From what she could see her aunt was rejecting every advance that her father was coming at her with. She had seen her father give her aunt flowers, asking her to out on a date, even carrying her books, only to be brutally rejected by being frozen in a block of ice.

Her father simply didn't know how to let it go.

It was simply pathetic to see her father like this. He was supposed to be a leader, soldier, warrior, a man of mental clarity and amazing physical strength.

But no this was an only a tiny fraction of what her father was capable of.

How far did the apple fall from the tree?

There was also the problem of her own mother, from what she saw, the monkey Faunus that had helped her when she first arrived, had feelings for her mother, but thankfully for her, her mother was clearly not even remotely interested in the monkey. But then again she didn't even harbor any feelings for her father, so that was problematic.

She hated to do this but it looks like she was going to have to play cupid to ensure that her parents got together. This was going to waste her invaluable time, but it was necessary for her survival, if her existence wasn't secured, then she couldn't ensure the survival of the future, as simple as that.

So what could she possibly do?

Throughout her seventeen years of service she never had any chance to actually experience...The world of romance. Her only companions were her family, she did have a basic concept of what romance was supposed to be, thanks to the numerous raunchy romance novels that her mother had left her.

But most of them just jumped straight into the darker adult themed activities, all due to some form of incident, this was real life, her father just wasn't going to be immediately attracted to her mother and start asking her out.

Asking her out.

THAT'S IT.

All she had to do was to manipulate her parents to go on a date, then there would be a chance that they would get together and maybe, just maybe have

There was a factor that also managed to make her confident, if Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna fell in love once, they could do it again in this timeline.

So what to do for their date?

From her mother's romance novel it painted a picture of two lovers enjoying a meal together at some fancy restaurant or watching a movie together at a cinema.

Movies weren't exactly her mother's cup of tea, and she wasn't sure on how to get some seats at a fancy Mystralian restaurant for her parents, she didn't arrive carrying a bag full of Lien necessary to book two seats.

Wait… there was something else she could do.

She could request that the two of them take her to the streets of vale as her un-official guide, then maybe she could manipulate both of them to loving each other.

That sounded wrong, but sometimes the worst choices were the only one that you have, and you still have to choose.

This first mission of her's could also double as an educational lesson for both of her parents, if she were to ever fail in her mission and the Queen wins again, there would be the need for a resistance, there would be multiple strategic locations throughout Vale essential to their early successes, if she were to fail on her mission.

It would be a sort of a failsafe, to ensure that others would have a chance of winning in case she failed.

"Hello"

Cheshire jumped back in surprise, she had been so caught up in planning her next move, she didn't even notice the red-haired Spartan approach her.

"Cheshire is it?"

Nodding slowly in response, although she was confused how the warrior knew her name, she realized that team RWBY must've already introduced her to their own sister team, despite her best at maintaining a distance with everyone else.

"Say aren't you that time traveler that team RWBY told us about." Piped up her father behind his own partner.

Cheshire then left without saying a word, leaving the two very perplexed.

Cheshire Arc had been angry over a variety of incidents over the years some cases were really minor and some others which made her downright furious.

Listing out what the Spartan had told her recently, not only did the team leader of team RWBY inform team JNPR of her existence as a time traveler, they also revealed to their sister team of her mission to save the world by preventing the destruction of all four kingdoms.

She specifically said not to tell anyone about her existence and mission, BUT NOOOOO

They decided to go ahead and tell a four man team about her.

She knocked at team RWBY's door and stood there furious and deciding on her words of choice when chastising the four girls.

"Oh Good Morning" Greeted Ruby, opening the door and smiling in her usually cheerful demeanor.

"Inside now" She growled

The team leader's eyes widened at the command and scooted over to her older sister, her four other teammates sensed her angry aura and turned their attention to her.

With all of their stares at her, she remained a cool head and began to interrogate them "What was the most important thing that I told all of you to keep secret when I first arrived here?"

"That you're here to save the world from a dictatorship and that you're a time traveller, blah, blah, blah." Listed out Yang on top of her bunk, bored already.

"I also specifically said not to tell anyone else."

"I didn't tell anyone." Proclaimed Yang

"Me neither."

"Don't look at me"

Giving her attention to the team leader, she was squirming on the spot, it didn't take a detective to figure out who the whistleblower was.

Staring at little red riding hood, she wanted to just shoot her in the head for disobeying her orders, however her oldr sister stepped in, obscuring her vision with her gauntlets.

Staring down the barrel of her gauntlets, she took a step back and remained firm. "Anything you have to say to my little sister?" Asked Yang threateningly.

"Oh yes…I said one thing specifically DON"T TELL ANYONE ELSE OF MY EXISISTANCE." She hollered.

"Look..I'mReallySorryIDidn'tMeanToTellJauneButItWasOnlyBecauseHeAskedMe" Ruby blurted out

Oum dammit, how did this fifteen year old ever become team leader, she was going to jeopardize her plans "Just how much did you tell them?" Cheshire asked, sighing

"I only told them that you're a time traveller here to save the world." Ruby whimphered

"AND YOU JUST…" Before she could finish her sentence, the unmistakable voice of her father and her his partner entered the room "Stop."

The two both panting, catching their breath. "It's not Ruby's fault….I…Asked…Her… 'Pants'" Jaune explained out of breath

Cheshire crept away from the red-huntress, and the interrogated finally gave a sigh of relief, whereas the interrogator had set her sights on another prey.

Her diligent mind suddenly light up, maybe she could put her plan into motion right now. It would seem a bit rushed, but genius was best to be done early, lest it be wasted.

"You Arc, you're coming with me, as well as you Belladonna." She commaneded.

Normally Blake, wouldn't just follow anyone anywhere, but the saying did say that curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

 **Vale, later**

A seventeen year old girl with her seventeen year old parents walks down the streets of Vale.

You see a problem with this sentence, well carry the time travel factor into the equation and it might just make a lick of sense.

Leaving the dorms with her parents in tow, Cheshire felt a presence she hadn't felt for a long time, family.

But she banned those thoughts and remained emotionless, they biologically were her parents, but not in this time, even though she was here to get these two to fall for each other, it just couldn't be…

"Sooo…Where exactly are we going?" Asked Jaune

"The docks" She answered, coldly

Looking to his left was Blake, staring at Cheshire with a cold analytical look, and he was stuck on between the two. Not a good situation to be in, but still it couldn't be worse than the time when he was at the bottom of the pile, when Nora tackled him and Ren and Pyrrha both fell on him trying to save his life. What he would give to go back, rather than stay here in the middle of Blake's daggers.

The walk was every sense of the word exciting, given a one-hundred eighty turn,

The warehouse was old, grey, and reeked of fish, not a perfect smell, but Blake's bow did move rather peculiarly.

They suddenly stopped, with Cheshire raising her hand, gesturing for the two of them to wait for her.

Blake looked on as Cheshire entered into the warehouse, still analyzing her every move.

"You wanna Kiss?" Jaune suddenly asked

"What?" Blake asked, taken aback by the question

The Arc, then put his hand in his pocket and produced a small piece of gold, with the distinct words 'Hershley kisses' inscribed on them.

Blake stared at the piece of chocolate and gave a small chuckle, the Arc was definitely more clueless than the average person, but he was definitely kind and simple. Popping the sweet into her mouth, it melted on her tongue, and she swallowed it down. "Thanks…"

The two both just stood there in silence, it was strange for one of them to be standing this close to each other, normally, the wouldn't even be alone in this situation, lest Yang decided to get any funny ideas for the both of them.

"Jaune…I…Thank you."

Now it was the Arc's turn to be taken aback by his 'current partner's' words "What for?"

"For keeping my secret…" She whispered

"Oh that…Well…If it makes you happy to know…I think that you should be happy about your ears."

"Why?"

"Because they make you look more adorable."

Blake blushed at the compliment, thought all her life not a single person had ever given her a compliment, it wasn't easy to have friends considering all her live had been dedicated to the White Fang.

But the Arc was just being Naïve and kind, it was just one of his friendly gestures, so she might as well take it as a flattery.

"Come on in." The unmistakable voice of Cheshire hollered.

The two entered and were amazed and frightened by what they saw. The unmistakable logos of the White Fang were raised on all walls, however it was the unmistakable banners during the existence of their first leader. The classical White and blue design, a more elegant banner, for a more civilized age.

"What…Is this…?"

"This is White Fang warehouse." Cheshire began "only a handful of people know of its existence."

"Why did you bring us here?" Questioned Blake

This was going to be a big step for her, she had their entire walk to think about what to say and what not to say.

"The future I come from is ruled by a tyrannical dictatorship…I'm part of the resistance that fights against that dictatorship, and…." This was the moment of truth, the point of no return. "And both of you are a part of that resistance."

The lights above their heads flicked a little bit, the two just stood there frozen, there was no doubt that they believed her to be a time traveller due to her constant state of seriousness

Blake was the first to speak again "Is this true?"

"That you two are a member of that resistance? Yes."

"But…Why tell us?" Asked Jaune

"Because you two…In the future…Are the two people that I trust the most, my mission here is to stop whatever threatenes to destroy all the four kingdoms." Explained Cheshire.

The two listened on, to the story of their myseterious time traveller, but the one thought that kept going through Blake made her realize that there was more at stake here.

* * *

 **Tartarus, 20 years after Breach**

"Your majesty, announcing the scientist, Haywood."

A brown-haired man, about his 30s to 40s, in a white blood-stained lab coat, waltzed right in with the smuggest grin on his face, he then dropped to his feet kneeling and bowed.

The queen sat there in her throne room, a black and white tiled floor, with a red carpet that was an annoyance to wash when the queen partook in her daily hobbies.

She sat there, emotionless, but everyone knew better, behind that cold and calm face, there was a constant calculating mind like fire and ice and rage, like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun.

"REPORT." She ordered, staring down at her head scientist.

He kept on smiling at her, this would seem like an incredibly foolish move, however what people didn't know was that he was mad, and in a mad world only the mad were sane.

"Welll…The Schnee lady is still dead and is still a Schnee, the other one still has a hole in him, also we still have a destroyed armory."

Growling in frustration at his obvious attempt to undermine her intelligence. The scientist/ sociopath/ psychopath just grinned, it was just business as usual.

"Haywood do you know the definition of insanity?"

The scientist remained calm, but he was curious to know where the queen was going with this, it was going to be another one of those speeches in which, the humble servant begins to whimper in fear, might as well get this over with.

"Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, expecting different results. SO when I expect you to give you a proper answer, I'm constantly disappointed, SO FOR ONCE GIVE ME AN ANSWER, BEFORE I SNAP YOUR NECK!"

The scientist looked with a small glint of a frown, which could only mean fear, of course when your boss has the largest army in the world and a small ball of fire in her hand, who wouldn't piss their pants.

"Oh you mean what exactly the terrorists did last night. Well…Taking couple of reading here and there, I'm pretty certain they invented time travel." He answered casually.

"WHAT." The ball of fire in her hand had become larger "How is this possible?"

"Well…Ya see, um…We weren't able to utilize the time algorithms, so that idea was scrapped, also I distinctly remember you pressing us, so the end result was just a boring, normal teleportation grenade."

She stared at her scientist, and extinguished her ball of fire, giving a small wave, gesturing him to continue on his findings. "Ya might want to read this by the way."

He produced a small piece of paper from within his lab coat, trundling over to his queen, she snatched the paper from his hands and began inspecting whatever had her scientist wanted her to see.

The queen's face turned a dark, her murder mode just switched on.

Her enemies only had one pawn left, but it was close to striking her, looks like she may require the services of her knights.

Her voice boomed louder than cannon fire "Send Operatives Grey, Green and Grey, orange in."

* * *

 **Somewhere in Beacon, Later**

"Hey Ice queen, Ya got a minute."

Weiss just sighed, she didn't want to be late again, well she would still be on time, however she wouldn't have enough time to prepare herself mentally and physically for her next class, after all the precious time that her team mate was siphoning away from her could be used to revise her notes, trim her nails and…

"Hey Ice Queen" Yang hollered again

"What? And stop calling me that."

"I want to talk to you about…cheshire." Whispered Yang, at the mention of their new mysterious friend

Okay maybe she could spare time later, this was going to be more serious than whatever she had planned.

"Yeah…cheshire."

"Look…I'll be straight to the point, she's keeping a lot from us."

"That's putting it mildly." Remarked the heiress

"She just barges into our lives, and just dragged Blake off to the middle of nowhere."

"Not to mention the fact that she isn't willing to tell us anything."

The two both stared at each other pondering on what to do, of course the same idea poped into both their heads and Yang smiled, however Weiss, looked slightly taken a backed by what Yang was suggesting

Of course Yang was extremely persuasive.

* * *

 **Well…That's the next chapter, Weiss apparently died, that's too bad, but who are operatives Grey, Green and Grey, Orange, my, my.**

 **Weiss and Yang, investigating, that can't be good for our heroine. What will they find?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of Remnant Falls No More.**

 **So please leave a Fav or Review.**


	6. Best Day Ever

**I'M ALIVE, after entering some place called school, I was crushed by papers titled homework and tests, they buried me alive, making me struggle with what you are reading right now. But I survived and managed to deliver, so here ya go, enjoy.**

 **Now since RWBY volume 3 is about to come out, I'd like to point out Remnant Falls No More will NOT follow the canon of the story, I've already got a whole thing planned out, so I won't be changing anything as the new volume comes out,**

 **RWBY VOLUME 3 ON OCTOBER 24** **TH** **,EVERYTHING LOOKS SO AWESOME, ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN. I WILL TRY TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER ON THAT MOMENTUS DAY. SENSATIONAL!**

 **P.S. There are icebergs ahead known as exam week, I'll try to work as efficient as I can.**

* * *

 **Location unknown, 9 years after Breach**

 _Freshly grown vegetables were hard to come by, that task used to be so much easier when you could just go down to the markets and pick up a small box of tomatoes for sixty Lien, however when the government confiscates most of its citizen's crops all in the name for 'our courageous soldiers', it's hard not to have the prices risen up by ten times the original amount._

 _Thankfully, with a little reconfiguration, one of the spare rooms in their underground base, was refitted with ultra-violet lights, a sprinkler system, and a thermostat to create a warm environment for some of the much more tropical fruits or vegetables._

 _The low hum of the Ultra-violet lights were the only sound to keep our farmer concentrated on his task, of course the screeching sound of the doors opening signaled the arrival of someone who either wanted to give him news of the outside, or was here to comfort him._

 _"_ _Dad." The voice called to him in a soft tone_

 _Looks like it was the latter._

 _He gave his attention to the jewel of his life "Hey sweetie, what's up?"_

 _"_ _Dad, have you ever been in a food fight?"_

 _The fond memories of when he and his team fought against team RWBY in a spectacular display of color flooded his mind again, kneeling down to his daughter "Yes, I was in a food fight once, with my old team against your…." Pausing, letting his daughter realize that she had hit a nerve._

 _"_ _Dad" She whimpered, giving her father a hug, it had only one or two months since her father and mother's faithful mission, and things weren't good, her father often tried finding things to do to occupy his time, barely slept and was just wrong…he always smiled around her, but it was all a mask to hide the suffering, the pain and the sadness._

 _"_ _Hey, hey…I'm alright." Mustering the best smile that he could, albeit a bit fake. "Just remember this piece of advice: never ever get in a food fight, it ain't fun kiddo."_

* * *

 **Beacon, Present day**

When someone annoys you, it gives you every right to tell them to stop, if he or she keeps on this act of being a nuisance, then it give you every right to punch him or her in the face.

Unless of course, he or she is a certain someone who your future uncle is already trying to calm down, it wouldn't be necessary for this display of force, but then again, when the problem arises again, it would be really hard to not bring up a gun and aim it at his or her forehead just to get him or her to calm down

Poke.

Poke

Poke.

"Nora stop it." Ordered Ren

"But Renny, she is a real time traveller, she the first I've ever seen, either I'm dreaming, or this is really happening" The hyperactive girl squealed. "So tell us, do we have giant robots? Do we have lasers? Do we have lasers on dinosaurs? Who am I marr…?"

Thank oum, for future uncles.

Why was she here again?

Oh right, to help her 'father' explain her actions of dragging him away and let herself introduce herself to the rest of team JNPR.

"So…Cheshire only wanted a tour of Vale?" Asked Pyrrha, skeptical of her partner's explanation.

In truth, it was more of a tour led by Cheshire to various parts of Vale, explaining their importance in the upcoming war, the tour led by her was definitely 'enlightening', to be given a glimpse of the future, was something most people would dream of, he just wished that it wasn't as dark as Cheshire had told him, he always imagined that there would be giant robots, just not giant robots that killed for a mysterious queen.

"Yep." Lied Jaune

"Okay…" Turing her attention to the time traveller "So Cheshire, the future must be amazing."

 _Yeah, amazingly scary_

"Yeah…" Lying to the spartan to avoid another long talk about her past, it was definitely strange to talk with someone who evidently had feelings for your father, leaving a strange silence in the air.

"PANCAKES." Hollered Nora, breaking the awkward silence between the three.

"Well with all that business cleared up, I think its best that we all go and get a nice healthy breakfast." Said Pyrrha cheerfully.

Noticing that they were done with her, Cheshire headed towards the door, but Nora stepped in and blocked her exit. "Where do you think you're going? YOU STILL HAVE TO ANSWER ME, WHO AM I GOING TO….actually what was I going to ask?" Stopped Nora, mid-question

"Why don't you join us." Cut in, Pyrrha "After all we're just going to be joining team RWBY"

Cheshire sighed, she normally took to the shadows and avoided being in crowded areas, ever since she had arrived she knew of the gossip surrounding her, 'White Fang agent, Strange cat lady, energy girl."

She didn't exactly mind the curtly comments, but it was best to be quiet and introverted.

The unexpected thing was that she hadn't accounted for the hate towards the Faunus race, the racism and bullying she saw here disgusted her, in the near future the divide between the two species would nearly be unified to cower underneath the power of a single dictator.

But then again, she could just sit next to her 'mother' to avoid anything else. "Okay…"

* * *

 **Cafeteria, later**

Appearing in a flash of light, with a big ball of electricity spewing you out was enough to put you up on the hot topics list to be discussed in Beacon.

Walking on the marble floor as softly as she could, the stares of many made Cheshire feel like the prey once again. She had been the prey for almost all her life, now it made no difference, but when she was the prey, she tuck to the shadows, not in the light, she wanted to avoid walking with her 'father' and his team, however of all places for her 'mother' to be located was in one of the further rows.

She covered her identity with her cat mask and walked, the curious looks of the students aimed at her, put then quickly back to each other to discuss their new arrival.

Halfway to her 'mothers' table she faced a brick wall, in the form of a ginger-haired male, in grey armor, with a golden bird of sorts on the front of the armor, the male reeked of a grey-ish aura, there was light within him, but it was distorted with the dark.

"So this is the Faunus freak that everyone's been talking about! How about you take off that mask and show us how much of a freak you are." Hollered the bully

Cheshire looked up, the bully was smirking, as if he had just won first place; there were three choices now.

A. Kick his ass

B. Ignore and keep on walking

C. Make a snappy comeback

She was already tired by dealing with Nora and answering with all the questions that her 'father's' team had asked her, so it looked it was going to be option B this time.

Walking past the bully, the prick did the unthinkable and ripped the mask off of her face, revealing her identity.

Cheshire growled at him, she wanted to make a move, but her 'father' stepped in. "Cardin Winchester, leave," he growled.

The look that her father had was one that her father rarely shown, but to see it now was a bit of a mixed response to Cheshire, she had seen her father angry before, the rage and fury that he was showing now still chilled her bone, but the same fire warmed her heart, knowing that not all hope was lost for her 'father'.

The bully turned his head around like a disinterred bull, and sulked back to his table.

"You alright?" Asked Jaune with concern.

Cheshire nodded and firmly grasped her mask, since most of the people had seen her face now, it would be pointless to hide it.

The rest of her short walk was uneventful, and she sat down next to her mother.

Her mother had her eyes focused on a book, which she instantly recognized as her mother's old notebook/diary, a collection of memoirs and stories from a different time.

"So…How are you?" Asked Cheshire.

"Fine"

"So…"

"If you have something to say, say it." Said Blake, straight to the point.

"I never expected this time period to have this much hate towards the Faunus race" began Cheshire, with a slight hint of what could be described as fear.

Her 'mother' for a moment felt like going into a full on lecture mode, but she paused and closed her book.

"So, watcha talking about?" Vut in Yang

Blake closed her book and she and her 'daughter' answered in perfect synchronization "Nothing much."

The blonde brawler then turned her attention to the flying grape that was flying close to their table, opened her mouth and caught it, giving a thumbs up to the opposite table.

Their table shook, and they turned their attention to the leader of team RWBY, a large binder with the words 'Best Day Ever Activities' were scribbled over 'Property of Weiss Schnee'. The young leader cleared her throat and began addressing them like members of her country "Sisters... friends... Weiss"

"HEY" Exclaimed the heiress butt hurt

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream"

 _Where is this going?_

"This ought to be good" Piped up Yang, catching another piece of fruit in her mouth

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Questioned Weiss

Making peace signs with her fingers "I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Blake

Pointing her fingers at their resident ninja"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Joked Yang, and the response was an apple to the face and several 'boo's' from their sister team.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Explained Ruby

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Commented Weiss

Yang being Yang, grabbed an apple and tossed it across the table, the sounds of a dish clattering and a response in the form of a 'hey' and a fit of giggling.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out."

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!"

The sound of Nora screaming "I got it" and Yang waving her hands to represent 'no'

 _Oh No._

"I for one think that..." A cream pie hit the heiress's face mid-sentence.

On the opposite table, team JNPR looked in shock….

All hell broke loose.

Tables were turned over in a matter of seconds, someone screaming "Food fight", food dropping to the floor.

The stampede of people pushed the ninja to the ground, when the wave of people finally left, Cheshire looked up to the sight of a stack of wooden tables stacked up all together, with the entirety of team JNPR on the 'castle'.

"Ahahahaha! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Sang the hyperactive girl of their team.

Cheshire looked to her right, team RWBY had all assembled together, their leader stomped her foot on the ground and pointed towards team JNPR, giving out a battle cry "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Crushing a milk carton "It will be delicious!"

"Yeah!" Hollered the rest of her cohorts

"Off with their heads." Yelled Nora, and a wave of watermelons came flying towards them.

The years of training she had gained from fighting in a rebellion kicked in and she dodged the giant, green fruit by dashing to the side, analyzing the situation there was one objective as of now: survive.

The watermelon wave was partially blocked by a Turkey wielding Yang, a baguette wielding Blake, the two with power and precision tore through the incoming projectiles.

Then they began dueling, and Blake was locked in a baguette duel between her and Pyrrha.

Nobody messed with the family of Cheshire Arc, especially anyone who had her eyes set on her father, so Cheshire took up the same piece of weaponry used by her 'mother' and charged into battle.

 _Sorry dad, looks like I won't be able to keep my promise._

She held the sword like her father taught her, charging in to the Spartan, swinging her 'sword', the Spartan blocked her strike. With the two cat Faunus engaging the sole Spartan, it was a two on one fight, the advantages were on their sides.

Parry

Strike

Dodge

Strike

Shadow clone

And then getting knocked back by two baguettes.

Cheshire went down and began crawling away from the fight only to be drawn back in to the fight, dodging apples and pies, a food tray sliding Ruby, who brushed food and dishes all around, a watermelon/hammer wielding Nora swinging at the entirety of team RWBY plus her, a sausage/ rope dart wielding Blake and the bombardment of Soda cans from all directions by Nora and Pyrrha.

Then lastly came the grand finale, the red speedster of team RWBY activated her semblance and what came could be described as a tornado of destruction in colors, which she was caught in.

Splattered on the wall with team JNPR and various sodas was just pain, tastiness and humiliation all wrapped in a bundle.

But at least the ordeal was over, for now….

* * *

 **Tartarus, 20 years after Breach**

To have the world in your own image was an impressive achievement, so cherish that sight for as long as you can, that's what Cinder Fall reminded herself, as she stood high above her palace, and looked down.

The room that she stood in, was where she defeated the only enemy that could've threatened to destroy her plans for concurring all of Remnant. The late headmaster of the most prestigious combat academy of Vale, fell to her might. Dragging his lifeless body out, with her army cheering along the way, she crucified the old man, and waved her hand, the countless others they captured in their hard fought battle, fell down, like the many others they had killed.

She smirked at the fond memory, victory on that day had never tasted as sweet as before.

But now that victory was in jeopardy, her scientist had never been wrong, everything pointed to the fact that the resistance had succeeded in sending an agent of their own back in time to discover her identity and prevent her from succeeding in her coup d'état.

The door to her observations deck, burst open.

Her mad scientist walked and bowed down, however the two figures behind him marched in, stood straight and saluted.

After her rises to power, to successful solidify her power and place as the new monarchy, she needed a strong force of enforcers by her side. She then began hiring mercenaries, later the mercenaries became her elite guard, assigned to hunt down any and all remaining rebel cells,standing before her, were her two best, brightest, toughest and fasted that she had at her disposal, Felix and Locus.

Felix was the crazy one, his armor was grey with orange stripes running on its sides, with marks on his suit, indicating the number of rebel cells he and his partner had killed over the years.

And as for Locus, he was the insane,an expert marksman, naming himself after his own armor, the Grey and green striped armor, with a green X on his helmet, striking fear wherever he went.

"So boss wouldya mind telling us what happened to our armory? I kinda liked the rocket launchers there, our explosives AND OUR GUNS." Hollered Felix, earning him a slap on the back of his head by his partner, warning him to watch his tongue in front of their supreme commander.

"What was that for?" Whined Felix.

Locus remained silent like a rock and stared at his commander waiting for orders.

Cinder remained emotionless and answered "Well Felix, last night a small rebel cell infiltrated my glorious domain and DECIMATED my armory."

"Oh…Well that sounds like a matter that you should take up with your security team." Retorted Felix.

Her face turned dark, like a snake about to strike "Oh, I did and they told me that you were responsible for clearing out EVERY rebel cell in Vale, SO WHY WAS THERE STILL ONE CELL THAT MANAGED TO DESTROY ONE OF OUR MOST IMPORTANT FACILITY?"

"Look we all know that we were only going to be able to kill only about 99% of them so what's a destroyed armory to worry about?" Asked Felix casually.

"The armory isn't what I'm worried about." Answered the queen, Distributing two scrolls to her knights, the two stared at the information presented to them with curiosity.

"Is this true?" Asked Locus

"I'm afraid so."

"I don't get it? So our enemies sent some girl back in time, So what?" asked Felix

This time the slap on his head was heard down the hall. "What was that for?" Whined Felix, once again.

Explaining in a slow and monotone way "If our enemies were to be sent back in time, they could change the present as we know it."

"Okay so now what?"

"I've already ordered Haywood here to recreate a safer version of what the rebels did, your mission will be to travel back in time as well and eliminate this assassin."

"Look no offense boss, but why not send Warlock Emerald or Bishop Mercury?"

"I can answer that." Piped up the mad scientist Haywood. "You see Warlock Emerald and Bishop Mercury were already heavily involved in the events which lead to the rise of our most beautiful queen, sending them might …." Slitting his throat with his finger, the gesture represented a dark fate. "Also, it might rip a hole in the fabric of…."

"Okay, shut up, I don't care." Shushed Felix rudely, disinterested by the scientist.

Back to the topic at hand "So? When do we start?" Asked Locus, as focused as ever.

* * *

 **Tartarus grounds, later**

The new time portal which the queen's scientist was more streamlined and sleeker, with actual armor plating instead of a crude frame from the previous design, various wires were now connected in to the circular frame, with the special teleportation grenade welded onto the axis's and the vertices of the frame.

"So do we have to strip naked as the teleport takes us back in time or some BS?" Joked Felix

"Shut your mouth, and get ready." Ordered Locus

"Jeez lighten up."

"We are professionals, We don't 'lighten up'."

Cinder sighed at their bantering, she wanted this mission done, not have her two knights be at each other's throats before the mission even started.

"Um…Boss quick question how do we get back to present day here?"

"OH, don't worry about that, we'll be sending you with these." Hollered her scientist

The three murderers turned their attention to the scientist, pushing in a trolley with various trinkets, he was like a hyperactive kid, who just went shopping for toys and he was on his way to checkout, they stared at the devices that he was now presenting before their eyes.

"I managed to get some grenades, and here ya go, tossing a pair of fancy collars to the two." The collars silver in color,

"Okay what are these?" Asked Felix, with a slight hint of disgust and curiosity

"These are stasis collars; they slow down you aging and freeze every bit of your body, so when you complete your mission, but these on your armor, and ya'll go to sleep."

"I don't see how these would send us back to the present?"

"Oh it doesn't."

"What?" Asked Felix confused

"We are just going to freeze your bodies like blocks of ice and when the time is right, a beacon will activate, letting us know where you are, and you'll be BACK TO THE FUTURE!"

A giant ball of Energy began to form, the orange ball sparkled same as the night before, however this time it was not for the side of light, but for those who would extinguish it.

The two assassins grabbed their equipment, and began sprinting towards the portal, they jumped, a giant flash and the two had gone

"Sending them back is a great risk my queen, we've already said that…"

Cinder held her hand up, blocking him from expressing his views, she simply smiled.

Everyone was going to die, no one was to return.

* * *

 **Well a kick off to something fun**

 **But there are so much that could happen**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Well,leave a Fav or a Review, I love those.**


	7. Welcome To Beacon

**Well as promised the next chapter is here to celebrate RWBY volume 3, so enjoy the show and this new chapter. The last few days have been the happiest for me, as everyday drew us closer to this new volume of RWBY.**

 **Also, managed to enjoy the Death Battle of Tifa V.s Yang live a couple of days ago, thank god for public holidays, was really scared that Tifa Lockhart would actually tear apart our dear Yang, but I knew that she would pull through in a SNAP. GO TEAM RWBY, if you haven't seen it I recommend that you go ahead and watch it.**

 **Fun Fact: Originally in Chapter 5: Planning For the Future, I planned for Blake to be killed off with a second child on the way, but I decided against it, now wondering if I should've done it.**

* * *

 **Location unknown, 8 years after Breach**

 _Toys weren't exactly what Cheshire's preferred entertainment, like her mother the intelligent girl enjoyed reading, in the vast collection of novels that her parents had saved up, when she wasn't training in swordplay with her father or mother, she could be found moving through her mother's piles of books searching for her next romance, adventure or mystery novel to read._

 _However uncovering a strange toy-like model, a triangular prism of sorts with fins extruding out of it's back, and underneath the model was a name plaque which read 'The north star', piqued the girl's curiosity, it looked like one of the large airships which were owned by the queen and used to patrol the skies above her. However this one also had the words 'Might of the Atleasean army, under the command of General Ironwood.'_

 _Searching through her large encyclopedia, it was given to her as her mother wanted her to be 'a smart little girl like mommy.' She found a description of what the kingdom of Atlas was, the most technologically advanced kingdom off all four, next to it was the description was the photo of a military general, grey haired, extremely stern, his suit looked suitable for a man of high distinction, it could be the man that she saw a name of on the model, but then the description of the man was smudged, most likely due to the years of use._

 _However that was it, there was a geographic of where the kingdom was located, a few photos, nothing more, looks like she was going to consult her family again._

 _She knocked on her mother's door, but there was no reply, then she tried on her father's door, still no reply. So it looked like she was going to have to consult the second smartest person in the house, her aunt Weiss._

 _In her mind, according to Cheshire the smartest person in the house would always be her mother, placed third would be her father, so it was good to have a person like her aunt Weiss placed in between the two to consult, when her parents weren't available._

 _Knocking on her aunt's door "Come in", success._

 _Stepping into her aunt's room, it was extremely different to her father's or mother's, her mother's cluttered with books and her father's was cluttered with junk of various sorts, sometimes she couldn't decide which one was less organized. But whenever she walked into her aunt's room, it seemed like a private eye's office, there was a map of Vale, some paper's stacked up on one side, a painting of a forest somewhere, and a single lamp on a worn out desk._

 _Her aunt smiled at the sight of her niece and greeted her "Cheshire, what can I do for you?"_

 _"_ _Aunt Weiss, I wanted to ask you on something?"_

 _Weiss smiled, it was good to have her niece visit her and give her a chance to take her mind off her mind from managing the finances of a rebellion. "Well ask away my dear."_

 _"_ _Who is General Ironwood?"_

 _The name echoed in her, the last general of Atlas, he sacrificed his life to save the rest of them, holding off the incoming Grimm and haywire Atleasean Knights in a glorious last stand. His bravery and name would inspire all of them to fight, he was the one who saved all the Beacon survivors back during the Burning of Beacon, his airship swooped in and swooped in like an angel and saved them all._

 _"_ _Aunt Weiss?" Asked Cheshire, noticing her aunt's silence._

 _"_ _Oh…Well, general Ironwood was the leader of the Atleasean army, he was a great military leader, and he saved all our lives once." Ansewered Weiss, with what could be described as admiration._

 _Cheshire looked in awe and curiosity" Tell me more."_

 _Weiss smiled "Sit well child, I'm about to tell you a story of a brave man."_

 _That day, Cheshire learned of a man brave enough to lay down his life, for his hope of the future. A future of peace._

* * *

 **Beacon, present day**

The Atleasean army, the strongest army in the history of Remnant, stood tall to this day, it's soldier's the lifeblood of this vast military machine, their airships formed the backbone of their fleets and their robotic knights served as the skin to protect the war machine from anything that would harm it.

The Vytal festival was around the corner, and the might of the entire the Atleasean military had arrived at Beacon's doorstep. The sight was welcomed by many, as it heralded the arrival of an impressive sight, possible new technologies, and the famous general Ironwood, one of the bravest military leaders of recent times.

From the headmaster's of Beacon's office, the headmaster of his prestigious academy stood there and remained emotionless, his mind drifted elsewhere.

However his assistant dragged him back down "Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Commented professor Goodwitch.

The headmaster being an old friend to the general, he understood him like the back of his hand "Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Replied Ozpin. "But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

A repeated chime on his desk alerted him to someone requesting access to his office and the headmaster spoke "Come in."

The metal doors of the elevator slid open, revealing the presence of another headmaster and general to another academy of almost equal or perhaps superior strength, his warm smile and calm demeanor "Ozpin!" greeted the general

Standing to attention like a private to his sergeant "Hello general." Greeted Ozpin.

"Please drop the formalities." Requested the general, the two approached and shook hands, the general then turned his attention to the lovely professor standing behind his old friend "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" Greeted the assistant, giving a personable wave, however she then dropped all pleasantries, turning slightly darker similar to when she had to clean up a certain food fight earlier "I'll be outside"

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." Said Ironwood, jokingly

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Asked Ozpin, picking up a mug and a kettle, pouring one for the general. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival." Continued Ozpin, offering a cup to Ironwood.

Sitting down, the headmaster began pouring a cup of coffee for himself "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here."

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men." Said the general bluntly.

"We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression

"But if what Qrow said is true…

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully" Proclaimed Ozpin, emphazing this as he held up an index finger "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"And what about the girl that miraculously just shows at your doorstep, claiming to be a time traveller, it's surprising that she appears one day after the White Fang's raid on your docks the night before?" Rambled on Ironwood.

"If you are concerned about our new arrival, I can confirm that she is who she says she is. As for her purpose here, I will let her explain herself."

Ironwood and Ozpin stared at each other, after all both of them knew what was at stake, right?

* * *

 **Beacon Library**

The world of Remnant was locked in a war once more, it was Atlas fighting Vale, Vacuo against Mystral, Vacuo versus Vale. The world was in turmoil once again, as it was the time that Atlas struck, led by the greatest military commander in recent years…the great Ruby Rose.

Pointing at Yang "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

Thrusting her elbow down as she balls her fist. "Bring it on!" Hollered Yang.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Slapping her card down on the table. Yang feigned a look of shock "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Declared Ruby

Cheshire looked away from her book, she had never fully understood board games, especially the 'Remnant: The Game' one, she had seen her family struggle at winning and losing at the same time.

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn"

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on."

Cheshire smiled internally, some things whenever you went never changed.

Then her mind went back to her mission at hand, she knew that team RWBY was about to engage in a little investigation on the White Fang activities in this time period, she just didn't know when.

But they were just playing board games at the moment, leaving her slightly concerned, she could probably investigate on her own, but she had no idea on what to do, her late aunt and uncle weren't here to help her, so she had to rely on the extremely vague list that her aunt had given her.

"'Sup losers" Piped up a new arrival.

Cheshire looked up recognized him as the individual who had helped her during her arrival, the one who had first tended to her when she first came through the portal, Sun…WuKong, was that his name?

Well his name didn't matter, he was another thorn on her secondary objective.

From her observations, she had seen the Faunus's look at her mother, indicating something more than a simple friendship. Currently he was right next to her mother, a little too close for her, maybe if her took a few steps back, or maybe even get on the next boat or airship back to whatever kingdom he came from, she would feel a lot better.

Maybe she needed to keep a better eye on him.

"So you're that orange-energy girl." Said the Faunus.

Breaking her trail of thought, Cheshire looked at the monkey, and replied coldly "Yes"

"Okay…"

"Well…I didn't get your name beautiful" Piped a blue-haired boy behind him

And the last thing Cheshire needed was some random guy flirting with her, she had enough and left.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other and decided to immediately put their plan into action.

"We'll catch you guys later." And the two left.

Sun then turned to Blake "I never took you as the board game playing type"

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." The ninja shoved him aside and left the room.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

 **Beacon dorms, later**

Weiss Schnee loved her team, she wasn't going to openly admit it of course, she enjoyed the warm smiles that her team leader would give all of them when they woke up, her mysterious Faunus teammate who would spend her time studying like her and Yang…

Was the reason to why she was sneaking into a fellow 'ally's' dorm.

Damn her curiosity.

"Well we're here." Stated Yang "You know how to pick locks?"

"Why would you assume that I would know how to pick an ELECTRONIC lock which requires a SCROLL?" Questioned Weiss

"Well just hack it." Answered Yang, turning her head down both corridors in case someone was to walk in on their 'non-suspicious' act.

"Yes, I'll just develop hacking skills in the next one minute to hack this digital lock." Replied Weiss sarcastically, waving her hands.

Taking a look at the lock, an idea popped into Yang's head. "Hey, you know about that urban legend where using a piece of dust, you can trick an electronic door to opening."

Weiss sighed, of all the incompetent things to come out of Yang's mouth, she handed her a piece of dust from her rapier. "For the record, I doubt that what you say will work…Also be careful."

Placing the piece of dust near the lock, Yang poured her Aura into the delicate piece of crystal, it glowed like a flickering light, moving the crystal to the lock, a small amount of electricity attacked the security device and it clicked. "Well what do you know? It does work."

Weiss shook her head.

The two entered their mysterious ally's room.

Their first impressions were that it was extremely dull, there wasn't any band poster, unique painting or anything special. There was a desk, a bed neatly made, nothing more, nothing less.

It was essentially a dorm room four times smaller than the average one.

Their first thought was to search her drawers, opening one they found a recorder, extremely worn out, but from the looks of it, it might still be usable. Yang pressed the play button on it, and a familiar voice came to life.

"Journal entry zero, zero, one, I guess I should start with my name, rank and what's been happening." Yang paused the recording, and looked at her partner in crime. "That couldn't be?"

"It can't be" Clicking down on the play button, they ventured on

"Jaune Arc, second in command to Glynda Goodwitch, for the past few months, we've officially settled down here in this base…Um, I've got my own room here, and yeah, hopefully we'll be fighting the queen and saving the world soon." The recording stopped, and Yang looked at Weiss, in an expression of confusion and curiosity.

Words like 'queen' and 'saving the world' floated into their mind like flies.

And billions of question confused them even more. There was no denying it was Jaune, where was he? It was evidently the future. But what 'queen'? There hadn't been a queen in the last few hundred years, was this the leader of the 'tyrannical dictatorship' that Cheshire mentioned when they first met her. Just what was going on in the future?

"Let's just head back." Suggested Weiss and the two left, shutting the future behind them.

* * *

 **Team RWBY dorm, later**

 _"_ _Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"_

 _"_ _The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."_

 _"_ _And both of you are a part of that resistance."_

 _"_ _My mission here is to stop whatever threatens to destroy all the four kingdoms."_

Sitting on her bed Blake felt cold and alone. The voices, the laughter and the fear entered her mind.

The door to the dorm creaked open, and she jumped off her bed.

"I lost all my troops to the new guy and Jaune!" whined Ruby

"There, there." comforted Yang

"Stop" Ordered Weiss, the siblings stopped their conversation, however she wasn't ordering them to stop talking. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Piped up Yang.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong!" Continued Weiss, then jumping up in the air and performing a somersault "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" Pointing her finger at Blake.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm."

Ruby approached Blake "You're still thinking about Torchwick?"

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Listed out Blake

Reminded Yang "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!"

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!"

"Uh, who? " Asked Ruby

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!" Reminded Weiss

"Well yeah, but..."

Reminded Weiss once more "We're not ready!"

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day." Pointing toward the door. "They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

Ruby raised her hand and does other random gestures like a manic "Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

Yang Pumped her fist enthusiastically "Yes! I love it when you're feisty!"

"Well, I suppose it could be fun" Suggested Weiss:

"None of you said aye!" whined Ruby slightly downtrodden

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Agreed Blake

"Let's hatch a plan!" Hollered Ruby

"Yeah!"

Outside, unbeknownst to them a stealthily assassin begin climbing up, she had been there the entire time, after leaving the library, she then decided that maybe she could strike another conversation with her mother, but she heard something else instead, now she was confident that her mission would now succeed.

* * *

 **Location unknown, Present**

A giant ball of energy began to fall somewhere in the middle of a forest somewhere, a swirling ball of electricity began form, the wildlife surrounding it looked at what was happening, but they all soon sensed something, turned tail and began running from whatever was inbound.

A sharp yell and an armored being tumbled through "I THINK MY INSIDES WERE JUST IN MY MOUTH."

A second being emerged through the portal, sprinting in gracefully, and stopping with a grunt, he looked at his partner crawling on the ground like a worm, shaking his head in shame "Get up." Ordered Locus

"Just five more minutes mom." Whined Felix

A loud bang, and the portal behind them collapsed, sealing them in the past.

"And now I'm stuck here with extremely angry Liam Neeson, great." Whined on Felix, sarcastically

"Get up." Ordered Locus "we have a mission to complete."

Felix sat straight at the order "Wait, what was our mission again?" Asked the mercenary, with his partner shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you serious are now?"

"What? You know how boring mission briefings get." Explained Felix, proclaiming his innocence/ guilt.

Locus gripped his pistol tightly and pondered whether he could kill his partner and still finish the mission all by himself, however he moved his hand away from his sidearm and turned to face his partner, it just wouldn't be worth the ammunition or would it? "The mission is to eliminate the assassin before she finds out the identity of our queen and kill her, ensure that the breach of Vale succeeds, as well as ensure nothing happens for the day when she takes over." Explained Locus

"Yeah…could you explain it once more in a non-boring way and in English." Joked Felix once more.

His partner looked away from him, ignoring him finally, his HUD (Heads up display lit up), he checked his gear:

One gas-operated, magazine-fed, semi-automatic Sniper Rifle accounted for, with ammunition strong enough to drop a user's aura down to 25% in one shot.

Multiple grenades ranging from standard teleportation ones, to flash bangs and your standard hand grenade.

"So if you're done patting your body to check for your stuff, can we go now?"

Locus stared at his partner, he had nothing on him, just his side arm and his armor. "Where is your gear?"

"Oh that, I've got all I need, throwing knives." Revealing some from one of his pouches. "And my sidearm." Patting on his pistol, holstered on his right.

"Where is your rifle?" Questioned Locus, menacingly

"I sorta left it behind." Answered Felix casually, looking around the scenery, deliberately ignoring the gaze that his partner was giving him.

"What?" Growled Locus in disbelief again.

"Look it's just one girl, we could probably kill her with our own bare hands." Answered Felix, tossing around a knife in the air out of boredom.

Walking up to his partner, despite both of them wearing helmets that concealed their identity, the glare that Locus was giving off could kill a full grown Ursa. "I will kill you myself, if we fail our mission." Threatened Locus.

Felix didn't give a response.

Sensing that he wasn't going to hear another peep out of him , Locus looked up, he had a mission to complete, it was time to hunt.

* * *

 **Well, RWBY Volume 3 couldn't have been made possible without the hard work of Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, Gray Haddock and everyone at the Roosterteeth , thanks a lot for continuing the dream of an amazing man.**

 **As always Favs or Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. A Minor Hiccup

**Well exams are over, I think I did poorly, I mean the passing mark is 40% and so I technically passed. Anyway here's the next chapter, glad that you guys are enjoying this fic.**

 **The first two chapters of RWBY volume 3 are amazing, if you have been living under a rock or are still (Very unlikely) unaware that there is a new volume going, check it out right now, that is not a suggestion, it is an order.**

 **Also, going to be on a school camp tomorrow, I'm expected to get sick very soon, because every time I joined (technically forced) to join these events, I've ended up with two colds and two fevers, sheer joy, I'm** ** _definitely_** **going to enjoy it this time. Well if I never update again, I'm probably dead or driven insane by my pre-pubescent roommates.**

* * *

 **Vale rooftops, 13 years after Breach**

 _Being an orphan, it was something that was common nowadays, a child could lose his parents to the vicious street gangs, arrested for 'threatening the security' of the queen's empire or possibly arrested and executed to be a scapegoat._

 _A ten year old Cheshire Arc looked down the streets, school was in session now, and she was due in education, her parents had taught her how to read, write and fight, however she had few lessons on how to win a war, maybe, just maybe in another time, her father could've taught his daughter how to lead, to inspire…_

 _But now that duty befell the girl's aunt, so today would be her first lesson, and what better way to teach then a 'field trip'._

 _Of course, field trips back in the day involved taking a group out to the forest and requesting them to collecting sap, well the wilderness wasn't the best place to teach someone military strategy, after all the battles that were being fought often took place in an urban jungle._

 _So what better way than to teach a ten year old girl how to fight a war and conduct raids at night than taking her to fight a war?_

 _The master and apprentice sat on a corner of the roof, giving them a view of the street below, the curfew had been put into effect few minutes ago, and no one dared step out of their doors, lest they never wanted to see the light of day._

 _Down below a convoy of trucks moved, on them, contained a small fraction of supplies that would be used to power the vast war machine terrorizing them, however one specific truck in the rear had a very special cargo, their uses varied from being forced to work in a dust mine, or factory, to being whipped for personal entertainment of the privileged and sadistic few._

 _However the convoy was about to face an obstacle._

 _"_ _Wolves" Began Weiss, immediately piquing the interest of Cheshire "are fierce hunters."_

 _Down below a man rushed out and blocked the convoy's advance, screaming "Help, Help, the anarchists in that building." Pointing to a former café._

 _The two drivers looked at each other in confusion, from their view they could see that the two were bickering on who should go, in the end the shotgunner next to the driver grabbed his rifle and went with the civilian._

 _"_ _Any wolf worth his salt can hunt a rabbit." Continued Weiss_

 _"_ _However a wolf attempting to take down larger prey." The soldier guided by the civilian entered the café, a few tense seconds passed, Cheshire stared at what could feel like forever, then several bright flashes appeared from the store, then a few more seconds passed and the civilian that had hollered the convoy to stop limped out of the store and collapsed to the ground. "Can face a grisly end."_

 _Cheshire stared at her aunt, did she just send one of her men on a suicide run, just to kill one soldier?_

 _The soldiers from the convoy had clearly seen the muzzle flashes coming from the café and left their vehicles, leaving their vehicles they menacingly approached the sight of violence, weapons raised._

 _Her aunt then turned to her, with an enormous smirk on her face "However when wolves hunt in a pack."_

 _The men had approached the café, spreading themselves out like a firing squad, they took aim, and opened fire into the store, the continuous fire turned wood into splinters, glasses shattered and the sound of bullet clips emptying filled the night , however there were no screams of the dead._

 _When they turned around however, they didn't expect to find twenty or more heavily armed rebels right behind them, spread out in formation similar to theirs, they tried to fire their weapons, however their rifles just gave small clicks and released air._

 _The execution of the aggressors was now ensured "They can take down large prey with little to no difficulty." Finished Weiss "So what did we learn today?" Asked Weiss._

 _Pondering for a moment, she looked down at the street and saw that the supposedly killed civilian hadn't in fact been killed, currently he was being congratulated by his comrades, all sharing the smiles of brotherhood and success "Unity will win this war." Answered Cheshire_

 _Weiss smiled, she definitely had the brains of her mother and the tactical mind of her father, turning her attention elsewhere. "Come now, we have a convoy to loot."_

* * *

 **Beacon, present day**

The standard Beacon dorm had only one entrance, the door, a simple plain wooden door, which also had an electronic lock, which required a specific scroll to unlock. Of course, going through the door was the least imaginative way to enter, the second and more impressive way to enter was by scaling up the walls in quick succession, reaching the window of team RWBY's dorm she waited for the right moment to make an entrance.

Cheshire hung there patiently, preparing herself mentally for her next course of action, she had been through countless missions before, but now she was going to be deployed with a whole new team. Teamwork won wars, so was it going to be hard to get them to follow her? Probably not, if there was one things that the Arc's had was the ability to lead.

The sound of shoe laces tying, the sound of a hand griping tightly onto a rapier, a ribbon tying itself onto someone's hand and a shotgun clicking.

Okay maybe it was time for entrance, leaping into the dorm, she was greeted with the surprised looks of her new allies.

"Cheshire? What are you doing here?" Questioned the heiress

"I heard about your plan to investigate the White Fang the other night. Mind if I join?"

"Wha? You heard about our plan?" Exclaimed Ruby "It WAS supposed to be top secret." She hollered like Nora high on sugar.

"Look…Um Cheshire." Called Yang, giving her attention to the blond. " This is sortof a team thing, so we….Um."

"I think we should add Cheshire, into our investigation." Piped up Blake, leading to her remaining three teammates to look at her in surprise.

"Look I know that listening in onto your conversation wasn't right and all, but you will need my assistance." She stated"Alright, before we start, I would like to remind all of you that you should remain vigilant, and look for things out of the ordinary."

"Like what?" Asked Yang suspicious

"Just remain vigilant." Reinforced Cheshire, a clear message to them to stop questioning her.

The Heiress and brawler looked at each other, another mystery to solve, but the obvious message between their minds was that their mysterious new friend was keeping something to them.

Clasping her hands together "Well…more help is always appreciated." Said Ruby.

"Run me through your plan then" Stated Cheshire like a military commander.

"Well Ruby and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem" Stated Weiss proudly.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Explained Blake on her part of the plan.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Explained Yang, with her arms crossed.

"And then we meet up with Yang later tonight, to discuss what we found." Finished Ruby, pumping her fists "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Hollered a voice.

The five jumped away from the voice in surprise, it was the Faunus Sun Wukong hanging there up-side down, smiling.

Cheshire wanted to wipe that grin off his face, just by kicking him out the window, he was a threat to her secondary objective of existence and her parent's marriage. But she couldn't just attack him, and the last thing she wanted was for her allies to be afraid of her.

"Sun!" Exclaimed Blake in surprise.

"How did you get up there?" Asked Yang

"Ah, it's easy, I do it all the time."

"You do what?!" Questioned Weiss

Without reacting to Weiss' scowl "I climb trees all the time!" Flipping into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

Stepping forward "We are going to investigate the situation... as a team" Explained Blake.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Apologized Ruby

"Then why did you get energy lady there involved?" questioned Sun, pointing towards Cheshire, with the only response he got from her was her scowl. "Also that's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" gesturing out the window, all five of them leaned out the window to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be.

"'Sup?" Greeted the blue haired boy, with the response from Cheshire's eyes rolling in disgust at his attempts to flirt with all five of them.

"How did you even get up here?" Asked Ruby

"I have my ways" he answered cryptically, however his face then turned into unease "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

 _No_

…

The last thing they needed was a flirter distracting them from their mission.

…

 _Oum dammit._

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss" Explained Ruby "Um….Cheshire maybe you can come along with me and…"

Cutting off the young leader "No, I'll be going with Blake"

The White Fang lead that her mother had presented her seemed like the best way to gain intelligence, and there was athe distinct possiblity that the queen would be present at this meeting or even a lead to what her identity would be.

Her sudden show of force however startled everyone else, but they regained their composture and focus, whatever problems that would soon arise, they could always solve with team-bonding, right?

"Well, I guess I'll join you two." Piped up Sun

 _No_

Cheshire really didn't want anyone but her biological father around her mother, looks like she was going to have to multi-task on both her missions.

"Um…okay." Said her mother

...

WAS SHE GOING TO BE KILLED DUE TO HER MOTHER FALLING FOR SOMEONE ELSE?

"Then Sun, you can go with Blake and…Cheshire" Continued Ruby, then she began pushing Neptune across the room to her older sister. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

 _No_

But all Cheshire could reply with was "Yes"

* * *

 **Unknown forest, present day**

Boredom, man's worst enemy.

You would think that it would be sobriety, alcoholism, or death. But nope, it was boredom, it quite literally kills, after all that's why people say they get 'Bored to death.'

Okay, the scenery was nice, it was quite a decent change from what our two mercenaries were used to, I mean there was a huge gap from what they were used to, they had been called away from a hunt in a posh little ghetto in Atlas, killing prostitutes indiscriminately just to get a local pimp to admit where the rebels where…ah good times.

But now the red trees blowing in the wind, the silence, it was quiet…too quiet, okay a bit too clichéd but that was the thought that ran across Felix's head.

 _Entertainment: annoy Locus._

Okay new thought just popped into the good old noggin, ah this was why Felix loved himself, taking a good look at his partner, his head was buried into his scroll, so much for tracking their target, he was probably re-reading mission parameters or whatever, sort of a role reversal, here was Felix walking towards civilization, and his trusty sidekick Locus with his head buried into his scroll.

Poke, poke, poke

…Girly scream of pain…

And now this was why he hated his brain and it's dumb ideas.

"What is wrong with you?" questioned Locus, in his palm of his hand was his partner squirming around like a fish out of water.

"Well*Cough*I*Cough*got*Cough*bored" Confessed Felix

Locus stared at his partner squirming around like a worm, he just wanted to finish his mission, go to suspended animation, travel back to the future and receive his next mission from his queen, that was his purpose his life, he was a soldier, NOT a babysitter to his 5-year old partner.

Letting him go, Felix crawled like a worm, steadily catching his breath, turning over, he looked at his partner "I thought you were tracking our target?"

"I AM" burst out Locus, irritated

"Then why are you having your head stuck to your scroll" Questioned Felix "Shouldn't you be like looking for her footprint, or like her heat signature or something?"

"Her footprint? Heat signature?" Asked Locus, of all the dumb questions that he had heard from his partner over their years of service, this was getting close to beating his previous one 'Do you think that space is bigger than the ground?" Face palming "Just what do you think I've been doing all this time?"

"Uh looking at your scroll this entire time, probably reading something boring." Replied Felix in his snarky, rude demeanor.

"I have been using the energy tracking software on my scroll to hunt down our target." Explained Locus coldly.

"Since when did we get energy tracking software? Did it come with the new 1.8 update?" Felix asked jokingly

"They GAVE IT TO US AFTER THE MISSION BRIEFING, IT IS SUPPOSED TO HELP US TRACK THE GIRL"

"Oh…Yeah that probably explains it."

The thought of killing his partner occurred into Locus's mind once again, he could just bring out his sniper rifle, fire a four rounds into him which would completely drain his Aura and kill him, and watch the blood splatter across ground, then burn all his body and equipment per regulations, no one would know, but then he would lose the numbers advantage on this mission, and as much he hated Felix, he did not disobey military regulations, betraying a fellow soldier was a direct defiance of what he stood for.

His partner began shifting his legs, and with quick efficiency he jumped back up, bringing out his scroll, Felix swiped around until he had his eyes found whatever his partner's tool was.

His scroll then showed a circle of sorts, with an orange arrow highlighted pointed to the direction of northwest "Ooh...I'm getting something." Looking up, was his partner "Okay, so the arrow is pointing towards you, so am I supposed to put a bullet in your head?"

"I really wish you would stop talking. But for your sake I'll explain this once, time travel gives off a strange residual energy signature, as proven when the rebels first travelled back to the past, we can use this signature to track our target. Now do you understand?" Turning to face his partner, he had a half-eaten apple in the palm of his hand, and had his sidearm aimed right at his head.

"What are you doing." Questioned Locus menacingly, at the same time pondering whether his partner had officially lost his mind.

"Well this arrow is pointing at you, and I feel like I should get it to stop." Answered Felix, then tossing the apple away "Also the apple is to make sure you know that this is me being a prick here."

Realizing that this was his partner being a prick again, he wasn't going to play this game anymore, pulling out his scroll again, Locus went back to tracking his target, and Felix smiled.

But there was a tingling sensation in his mind, was it fear or was it something else, knocking on his head, the headache passed away.

However something, something, something was still there.

* * *

 **A/N: Wish me luck people, if I don't come back, remember me.**

 **A bit sorry that this chapter is shorter than the rest, but hey, it's not the size that matters, it's what you do with it.**

 **So...Review and Fav please.**


	9. Painting The Town

**I LIVE. Well as predicted I did get sick with a dose of food poisoning, camp was rough, also I'm going to stop you all right there, I did not drop the soap. What I did get was 5 hours of sleep and a dying stomach, spent a full week taking those horrible pills to stop the pain.**

 **Now a bit sorry for this really really slow update, things have been kinda hectic, school, homework, tests, my ex coming back to haunt me. I kept working on this in the hopes of delivering it to all of you, so here it is, also to make it up to all of you, this chapter is longer than usual.**

 **So Merry Christmas to ya'll, and wish ya'll a good time.**

* * *

 **Former Vale military base, 15 years after Breach**

 _To fight a war, you needed only the will of the people to win!_

 _That was a big fat lie._

 _Waging a war nowadays requires ammunition, guns and more guns._

 _So that was why a twelve year old Cheshire Arc was currently sneaking across rows of military barracks, the former military base had been a launching point for Hunters and Huntresses years ago, Bullheads would launch here to the far beyond heading towards outlying settlements or a Grimm incursion, now the buildings had deteriorated from rust to dust._

 _It was a ghost town, a series of explosions that rocked the barracks resulted in the death of many brave men and women who never even knew what happened, the uprising led by the queen caught many off-guard, but to Cheshire she was willing to bet that they would've been better off dead, former hunters or huntresses had prices on their heads, forcing them to live on the run, in a constant state of fear, when caught…the odds of them surviving were non-existent._

 _Her parent's death was evidence of this._

 _Well at least she had backup._

 _A small team of her own, rebels like her operating in sticking in the shadows on the hunt for supplies in this little dead zone, like her they stuck to the shadows, hidden and silent._

 _Moving swiftly into a large hanger, a broken bullhead sat there, a wing had fallen off and many parts were missing, possibly from scavengers as well._

 _Well if luck was on her side, there might still be something of value if she was sharp._

 _Fuel pipes? Not useful._

 _Rusted steel plates? Those looked like they would turn into dust at any second._

 _Dust? Jackpot._

 _Giving a small grin, maybe luck was on her side for once, but it never really was._

 _Screams of many reached her ears, men dying and yelling for help_

 _Confusion_

 _Pandemonium_

 _Terror_

 _Then more death_

 _And screams of help_

 _The sounds of something large incoming, feet, robotic like, rockets launching, fifteen, no wait sixteen rockets launching at the same time and…_

 _The wall behind her shattered into scraps of metal._

 _Standing before her was the Atlesian Paladin-290, built by the former kingdom of Atlas, two huge dust-cannons on both arms which could shift into robotic hands, rocket launchers fitted in the back, thick armor plating able to survive a Deathstalker stinger and an advanced sensor system with Infra-red, night vision and heat sensors._

 _And now this behemoth had her in it's sights._

 _Within the fraction of a second that Cheshire had to react to what was happening, she noticed that the Mech before her had an individual in it's grasp, one of her accomplices in this mission, then within the next moment he burst into a multiple pieces, the sound of the mechanical beast crushing the unknown scout in it's grasp, followed by the various body parts of her accomplice splattering across, his head rolled over to her feet._

 _The sense of being alone surrounded Cheshire, and fear, the presence of fear was there as well._

 _So outnumber and outgunned, what does anyone do?_

 _RUN_

 _She dared not look back, the sound of it's feet stomping right behind her drove her to move her legs like there was no tomorrow._

 _Everything became a blur to her, she couldn't make out what was what._

 _There was a way to survive._

 _Running_

 _Running_

 _Running_

 _The verb ran in her head, telling her to survive._

 _But the sound of the Mech chasing after her continued_

 _Then things got worse._

 _Blown off her feet, reduced to a worm crawling on the floor, her legs weak from running from the behemoth._

 _Looking around her Cheshire reeled away in shock, three more Paladins now surrounded her, it just wasn't the one that had been chasing her earlier, the four surrounded her, within her mask she felt something drip down slowly on her forehead, the unmistakable sensation of blood._

 _The first Mech that had began chasing her now towered over her, in fear Cheshire began backing away from the monster, like a young child cornered to a wall by your standard school bullies, she was surrounded by the three behind her so there really was nowhere else for her to escape to._

 _But why weren't the killing her?_

 _Unless…_

 _They wanted to toy with their food._

 _Feeling something like a pillar come down on her, her gut hurt like hell and she screamed out in pain, the fist that could shatter a concrete pillar feel down on her._

 _The dust from the rubble blocked her vision, put the pain numbed her, it felt like a boulder had her pinned to the ground._

 _Then something grabbed her, she could feel the soft breeze of the air brushing past her, then something unmovable, an extremely blunt object, a wall, and it crashed with her face._

 _This time maybe her nose broke and another hit on her head._

 _It was hopeless, there was no fighting this._

 _There was no running either, these four Mechs had her pinned, she couldn't breathe, it felt like one of her lungs had collapsed, and maybe there was some internal bleeding as well._

 _Maybe…Just maybe_

 _But this was an act of desperation, she was low on Aura and she wasn't in the best condition too._

 _But it sure beat getting killed_

 _Crawling for a few seconds, she knew that she they would be dishing out another beating once they got their hands on her, well not for long._

 _If the Mech pilots knew what she was planning they would've killed her on the spot._

 _Below her was a manhole cover, grunting in pain._

 _Cheshire made her escape._

 _She disappeared to the pilots eyes. The screams of rage and frustration could be heard within their cockpits._

 _To some it looked like a magic trick, in truth she used her semblance, phasing through the thin metal cover._

 _Something, lodged, abdomen, hurts_

 _Well she was right to think about what could go wrong._

 _Looking down, external bleeding was now present._

 _Well she was right to guess that using her semblance with low aura wouldn't be good._

 _A piece from the metal disc was now right through her._

 _But hey better injured than dead._

 _The pain ached and tingled all through her body._

 _Okay maybe death might be better._

 _Limping, it felt like an artery had been breached._

 _And then she collapsed._

* * *

 **Abandoned Vale Warehouse/White Fang Meeting, Present day**

The grim and dirty warehouse of Vale were a hive of scum and villainy, here you could find almost anything, the possibly illegal drug trade, the possibly illegal arms trade, the possibly illegal stolen dust trade and the definitely illegal meeting of one or two hundred members of a Faunus cult which hoped to reign supreme over the human populace.

So it was definite to say that Cheshire Arc was a little…on edge.

I mean who wouldn't be?

But she was a little bit more on edge due to a certain monkey Faunus having been making small advances towards her biological mother as well as asking her some extremely dumb and heavy questions to her past.

"Is your name really Cheshire?"

"Yes" Answering with the one word reply

"So…Is your semblance time travel and your real name Resh Kolc?" Asked the Blond monkey, beginning to sound a little desperate.

"No" Answered Cheshire in the cold and serious demeanor of her mother

"Then tell me at least something, I'm already spit balling here."

 _I never realized how much I appreciated my parents' marriage. Mom if I ever doubted your marriage was right for you, sorry…but thankfully you ended up with dad instead of this nuisance._

 _I mean Resh Kolc? What kind of name is that?_

"How about you keep quiet, keep your eyes open and keep your mouth shut instead of us having this interrogation session." Snapped back Cheshire

The Faunus just raised his hands and backed off, no one should mess with a woman up your grill, especially not one that Sun had any idea about and was wearing a strange cat mask.

"Both of you be quiet" Hissed Blake, turning to both of them "This is it."

Around the corner, a bearded man ushering new recruits, a pair of horned Faunus into the shady warehouse, if only they had stayed away from this place tonight.

"You sure?" Questioned Sun, his response was Blake giving him a cold glare while untying her bow, beginning to enter the entrance "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it" he shrugged.

The trio walked in, the bearded man smiling gladly at more willing to join their cause, ushered them in as well.

Well no going back now, they were deep in enemy territory.

Walking inside, there was nothing out of ordinary, boxes, crate all stacked up like your typical warehouse, nothing out of the ordinary. Unless your eyes were more observant, you'd notice a box with the sign 'take one' within the box a series of masks resembling humanity's greatest enemies.

Someone down the lane yelled "New recruits, keep to the right!", however the three stopped to pick up their new disguise.

Picking one up "I don't get it." Holding out a half-mask in his hand. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?" Asked Sun.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters" Explained Blake.

"Or the way I see it, the White Fang needed something to hide their identity under the fear of prosecution." Stated Cheshire bluntly

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark" Commented Sun.

"So was the guy who started it." Retorted Blake, putting on her mask and walking on.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." following her lead.

"Cut the talk and just keep your heads down." Reminded the more experienced one

"Shouldn't you at least have taken one, you don't exactly look the part." Piped up Sun

Despite wearing a mask that covered her whole face, shielding her emotions and expressions, it didn't take a detective to figure out the moment of silence from Cheshire was a clear sign for Sun to stop talking.

Moving in with the new recruits on the right of the large meeting room, moving in with the civilian/ new recruit crowd, they were hidden in plain sight. However the large amount of supporters they were gaining and pre-existing number of members on the left side of the room, just how many more were there? And how many of them would she have to fight? If she failed her mission.

On the stage stood a White Fang lieutenant, tall, masked, with tattoos on his arms, your typical tough guy, it was without a doubt that he would soon be leading the charge against Beacon and the rest of Vale , like the many others in the room.

Stepping forward, everyone looked up to him as if he was some sort of messiah and listened on to what he had to say "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!"

On the stage walked in a smooth criminal, with a suave grin, cane in hand and cigar in mouth.

Cheshire in her mask looked with surprise, although hidden well through her mask, she gritted her teeth, now she had another target as well.

Roman Torchwick: The criminal mastermind that rose to power with the Queen of Remnant, the one that stood aside her as they went ahead and burned the world, before she was even born he was a high ranking official leading the massacres of many, before she was even fighting on the streets every night, his head was a high-priority-target, those that tried to hunt him would never speak again, they never even got close to him. If he was here, there was a possibility that she could capture him and find out who the future queen was going to be, after all, considering his close partnership with her, it was safe to assume the future murderer of millions would know who she was right? Or at least where she was currently. Hopefully.

Well it was going to be tough, about a hundred armed assailants in the building, one White Fang lieutenant, and was that his daughter behind him?

He didn't have a daughter right?

Or was she an enforcer under his payroll?

Either way if anyone was going to get in her way, they were going down. There was now a new target that could lead her to her mission's completion, and she was going to take it.

Patience

There was no way she could kidnap him in the middle of this meeting and waltz out the door like nothing happened, if she was lucky then she just might have a shot at getting out with his slimy thieving carcass.

"Thank you, Thank you" Greeted the criminal as he walked on the stage, although in a mocking manner "Please, hold your applause!"

"What's a human doing here?!" Yelled out someone from the crowd, with the same amount of prejudice that was common everywhere else.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." Saluting as an example "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Questioned Sun, earning him a step on his feet from Cheshire as a warning from her to keep quiet.

The criminal on stage continued on with his speech "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" The crowd around the three began cheering on him, making Cheshire realize that they were outnumbered badly "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" The crowd cheering on him made all three of them uneasy, and the three looked at each other "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

The master thief snapped his fingers and on cue, the tarp next to him flew off, revealing one of the most fearsome war machines that the Atlas government has ever built.

The whole mass of the crowd, gave a round of applause at the sight of the Mech, however for Cheshire, her eyes widened with fear, she was in for the fight of her lives if they were ever caught.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Piped up Sun

"How did he get that?" Asked Blake, but Cheshire nor anyone in the room except for the host on stage had the answer.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here..." Taping the giant mech. "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

There was without a doubt that the 'employer' that he just referenced was the queen, well now it was certain that his capture and interrogation, would mean success.

But that Mech was going to be problematic, her bones shuddered at the prospect of fighting it.

However the White Fang's applause drowned out her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"We should get out of here." Suggested Sun

Smartest thing he said all day.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" Hollered out the lieutenant.

And now she had a new opportunity to get to her target, if she could hold him hostage, get in the Paladin,

The crowd moved up, one by one, but the three were stuck in place, like on the upper course of a river, they were the large and angular boulders incapable of movement as the water flowed on.

They could move forward with the crowd, which would get her closer to new objective, but the two next to her didn't seem to want to move, as if they were afraid of someone or something.

As the crowd marched on, the two made their mind, however albeit slower than the rest.

"What are we going to do?!" Whispered Sun

"I'm thinking..." Was the answer that Blake gave.

Just what were the two behind her so afraid of?

Looking up, she could see that the master criminal lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on something…

Behind her…

Oh…

Her mother and the monkey….

"He sees us..." Whimpered Sun

"He can't see in the dark"

A shot rang out, the entire room turned dark, and confusion

Well…So much for capturing him

"Don't let them get away!" Ordered the mastermind

"You two, The window!" Commanded Blake.

"Stop them."

With their natural night-vision, and reflexes, it wasn't hard for them to find the largest and nearest window to jump out of, the sound of glass shattering behind them, and their feet touching before the ground, all fueled the adrenaline rush in all three of them, as they took off sprinting.

Then the sound of metal crashing down behind them only furthered their resolve their to run, having a giant robot chase after you wasn't going to be fun. However to Cheshire, the will to run was strengthened by what happened many years ago.

"I want Torchwick captured." She commanded the two

"ARE you nuts?" Yelled Sun, vaulting for his life. "Look, if we want to get this guy…Shouldn't we…Oh I don't know... at least have some form of backup?!"

"On it!" Yelled Blake, continuing to sprint as she dialed for her team.

So once again history repeats itself

But what did her father use to say?

Oh Right " _History is important! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it."_

Well if she knew better, was to not separate the three of them.

And don't let it beat anyone down to the ground.

Oh…And run like hell.

Their legs carried all three of them, survival was what they valued, but to Cheshire, this was more than just survival, it was about outrunning a terrible injury from the past.

On that faithful night, her entire team died, and she bleed more blood than ever in her life, broken artery, collapsed lung, Aura depletion to dangerous levels, she had been on the brink of death, far worse than what she had experienced when she first travelled through the portal her aunt had sent her through, two weeks prior.

This wasn't going to happen again, she now had the numbers advantage.

Looking up she now saw her Aunt to be, fall gracefully onto the road ahead.

Stabbing her rapier into the ground, it turned into a sheet of ice, freezing and slippery

Causing the Mech to tumble off the highway.

They had it cornered now.

Looking around her, the entirety of team RWBY was here, except for Neptune and Sun, the two managed to get knocked off earlier, but it was without a doubt that the two would rejoin them.

So now, it was time to dish out some punishment of their own, and hopefully get their objective.

Yelling out the command "I want him captured." The three other girls looked at each other in a slight surprise, but nodded in agreement.

Their leader yelled out the strange command "Freezerburn"

Yang leapt into the air, with Weiss conducting the same trick she did earlier of freezing the ground, as Yang came crashing down, the sheet of ice shattered, forming a smokescreen.

The smoke obscured almost everyone's vision, but this was now an open window for Cheshire to make her move.

Moving in swiftly through the smoke, she was about to get close to the Paladin, when one of it's sensor's turned towards her direction, caught in the spotlight, she was blown off her feet, knocking her against a concrete pillar.

Damn sensors, and the Paladin's damn dust cannons.

"Checkmate" Yelled out Ruby

Weiss and Blake rushed up towards the Paladin, they both attempt to slash at it's feet, until Weiss jumps up, stabbing the nose sensor with her rapier, leaping off of a white glyph. The criminal inside lifted the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summoned another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land.

A volley of missiles fired at the two, but the pair managed to flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were.

However the heiresses' luck ran out , as she jumped up too high, and the Paladin fired a double energy blast at her. The rapier absorbed the damage, but Weiss was thrown back, as she flew across the air, a beam of light casts from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl.

The glyph like a clock, turned it's hand in a bright yellow glow, strengthening the user, as a new round of rockets flew towards her, she sliced through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes, causing bright flashes all around her.

At that moment, Cheshire forced herself back into the fray, she finally regained her consciousness after hitting the pillar, and luckily for her it was anything but fatal.

Looking at the Paladin being pushed back, by their attacks, she gave a small smirk under her mask, they might just win this.

"Ladybug" Yelled out Ruby once again, charging towards the huge Mech, by propelling herself through a shot of her oversized sniper rifle.

Cutting at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dashed forward in rapid speed and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air gracefully and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

A new window of opportunity, better not mess this up.

The cut off left arm flew towards her, sliding underneath it, jumping up to the pillar on it's left, then dashing to the other support pillar of the right, she had now gained significant height, close enough to use her semblance, phase through the Mech, and apprehend the criminal.

Of course none of her plans had been successful tonight.

The Paladin still had one good arm left, punching her just a second early.

Damn it.

This just wasn't her night.

Yang however didn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts.

Then came the unexpected, the paladin ran backwards through two columns and leaving her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, flying through the column and remains still.

The Mech walked towards her slowly, like a wolf descending on it's prey.

Cheshire looked up, and say the scene unfold before her.

 _No_

 _No one was going to fall tonight._

 _Not on my watch._

Her wish came true as the Blonde Brawler stood up and stood in front of the Mech.

Her hair burned a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. The Mech using it's remaining fist threw a punch at the girl.

Of course the night's surprises just weren't done yet, Yang caught it in her own hand, the ground cracking beneath her, her eyes red with rage, smashed her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

It was evident the pilot inside was getting desperate, using the Mech's feet, it kicked Yang through the air, sailing past her teammates.

"Bumblebee" yelled out Ruby once again.

Blake threw out her weapon's pistol end for Yang to catch while flying, using the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. However ,it steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"We need to slow it down." Pointed out Ruby

"And how do you propose we do that?" Questioned Weiss

"Ice flower" Ordered Ruby.

Twirling their weapons so that they both pointed at the mechanical beast

Weiss created a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Ruby continued to shoot as Weiss froze the fire, as the ice completely envelops the robot's body, leaving to dead in it's tracks

Blake swung her partner around in a circle one more time, but with the Mech unable to move, the Paladin was hit by the speed and power of Yang's fist, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal rolled out right next to a very angry blond Faunus.

Bringing out her Katana, she drew it out and placed it's tip on his throat.

The Criminal however just laughed.

Then something came over her, a pink and white blur, and then she was on the ground again.

Looking up she could see the same accomplice she had seen earlier at the rally.

Then a flying kick from the girls feet sent her flying through the air, right next to team RWBY.

Yang giving the most appropriate response ever fired two blasts from her gauntlets, blocked into puffs of smoke by the new arrival's parasol. Well, when shooting doesn't work, start punching, rushing forward head on, Yang raised her fist to attack, but when she brought it down, the sight of the two shattered into fragments.

Regaining her strength, Cheshire looked up and saw the mastermind fly away in a bullhead, grinning happily, while smoking a new cigar.

She had failed…

* * *

 **Beacon, sometime later**

To have everyone safe, and gaining valuable intelligence along the way would be counted as a success in team RWBY's eyes, however to Cheshire Arc, the failure to capture Roman Torchwick accounted as a huge failure.

She was back to square one, relying on the few clues that she had.

If only they had managed to be stronger, faster and…just able succeed, people didn't give out medals for almost succeeding.

Or had their numbers been greater, instead of 5 on 1, they had a 7 on 1 advantage at the start, what happened to it?

They lost Sun and Neptune on the highway, but with some consideration, the two should've at least been there to help right?

Judging by the two they were skilled and more than capable, so did they die from the fall, no…they had their Aura to protect them from a fall that high, so why weren't the two there with them for the rest of the fight? It wouldn't have taken them long to get over to their position from their last known location.

Maybe she could get her answers now, the duo moved in as casual and cool at they could be strolling in without a scratch.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TWO GO?" Questioned Cheshire with an angry yell as the two began to greet them, even making team RWBY jump up in surprise.

The two looked at each other, it was clear that they did something that might be embarrassing or would result in her getting angry.

"Well…We figured you guys would be fine…So we went to…" Began Sun.

"Stop stuttering man." Stopped Neptune, stepping in all suave like, brushing his hair back, earning a small sigh from Weiss. "Well, I guess we haven't been properly introduced, my name's Neptune, Neptune Vasilias."

"Oh how nice." Replied Cheshire in return, all warm like.

The Blue-haired boy grinned inside, Jackpot, so why stop there? "Well Beauty, if you want to know, we decided to stop by and get something to eat, if you want, maybe I could take you out sometime?"

Looking at the girl, once more, he realized that her face had turned darker than the hide of an Ursa "Do you take me for a fool?" She questioned, with enough venom in her words to poison the entire academy.

"Um…no?" Answered Neptune, now very, very, scared.

"Then WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GO TO GET SOMETHING TO EAT?"

"Look we figured you guys would be fine." Answered Sun, stepping in to protect his friend from the incoming onslaught.

"Oh you thought we would be fine, how thoughtful of you." Rebutted Cheshire sarcastically.

"Well…We…" interjected Neptune once again.

"I don't need your excuses." Growled Cheshire, there was without a doubt that Neptune wasn't going to survive this, giving a swift kick to his…

Left leg

He gave a yell out of pain, thankfully nothing broke, but even with his Aura, the kick still hurt like hell.

"Maybe you'll remember not to quit a fight next time." Threatened Cheshire, walking away like nothing happened, but clearly in a sour mood, as her Aura radiated negative energy.

The Six just looked in awe and confusion.

 _Just why did she want to capture Torchwick?_

 _What is wrong with her?_

 _WHY MEEE?_

The group had many questions, but two specific members knew how to get answers.

* * *

 **Near Beacon,**

There once was a man, and that man stood high above everyone else. He would stare down his rifle and look long and hard for his next meal.

The sound of a skull hurting was heard.

"What was that for?" questioned Felix, the back of his head reeling in pain from being smacked by his partner's sniper rifle, currently doubling as his binoculars

"Could you stop being such a nuisance?"

"Hey, me giving a monologue to your life is important." Proclaimed the mercenary

"If you're done with being insane, I suggest you help me figure out a plan to get to find out target, we know that her energy signature is in there, but with the Atleasian army right at it's doorstep, it would be…problematic for the two of us to get there." Explained Locus, slow and methodically.

"Ooh. Ooh… What if we both had a pair of rocket launchers, and we rode in with laser unicorns. Then we use an orbital bombardment to wipeout everyone, then it's simple…we kill the girl."

"That…Didn't even make sense."

"Oh really! ...I thought it was supposed to." Replied Felix sarcastically

Growling at him like a rabid dog, Locus was reaching a tipping point with his partner's shenanigans, but he did raise something valid, a full on charge would be pointless with just the two of them, they were both outmatched and outgunned. So it left them with the stealth option, but they would need a window of opportunity to make an insertion into the heavily guarded academy and their armor didn't exactly scream inconspicuous.

Despite being ahead of this current time period by twenty years, they still weren't invincible.

His own semblance was very particular, which would allow him to have a better advantage, however, his partner would most likely be the one to trigger something, if they went with the stealth path.

Looking through his scope, he took a moment to recompose his thoughts, if his mission files served him correct, the Queen was about to make a move against her enemies who would defy her rule, during…a dance…

In other words he just found his window of opportunity.

"I'm sooo bored." Moaned Felix.

Securing his rifle on his back, he looked at his partner with new found seriousness "Well, I have news for you, I've figured out how to get to our target, so ready yourself."

"About damn time."

* * *

 **PhantomGalaxy13 you're not mad at me right?**

 **Well Merry Christmas to you all, my kind and glorious school is giving us a huge break so you know what this means…MORE UPDATES, HALLELUIJA**

 **Dear Santa,**

 **More Favs and Reviews**

 **With Love,**

 **Texa52**


	10. Extracurricular

**First chapter of 2016 is here, so enjoy ladies and other readers, now some of you might be mad at me for taking long, I made a little blunder and misread some of my notes and sorta did something for another chapter, when I should've been doing something else, there was that, so now we're here. Also I think you might be expecting the next (one or two) chapters a little earlier.**

 **Now as for RWBY volume 3, all those feels make me wanna just rip Miles Luna to shreds. Poor Yang, poor Pyrrha and poor Penny. We finally got a little bit of Arkos, and then the moment was ruined, personally I'm conflicted over whether I should be happy, why? Well because Arkos is going to sink all of my other ships, not going to be happy about losing Lancaster or any others like the Jaune x Weiss ship(Whatever it's called (Is it White knight?)). But hey anything can happen, and judging by the way Pyrrha pinned Jaune to the wall, my other ships are still afloat, for now.**

 **Also on a side note I'd like to talk about something that happened to me recently. We recently had a rearrangement of our shoe cupboard, so when my father came back and couldn't find his slippers, he decided to go down and buy a new pair. I mean for crying out loud man, they are just slippers, there were literally ten more that he could've picked and two would've probably fit, he also proceeded to call the previous pair 'special' and spent 10-15 miuntes looking for them . So Dad I know you may or may not be reading this and just know that I have ousted you out.**

* * *

 **Location unknown, 15 years ago**

 _Nobody messes with your family, not even the most evil dictatorship under the command of one of the most evil people on the planet was going to get away with having hurt the niece of Weiss Schnee._

 _But there really was nothing she could do_

 _So with all her anger, she managed to destroy 2 chairs, 4 cups and 3 sparing dummies in her rage._

 _It was supposed to be nothing more than a simple scavenging mission, so why did this happen?_

 _No, why did all of these events happen?_

 _What happened tonight wasn't an isolated event, across the world, multiple rebel cells that had been out on missions or the ones that were in hiding had been found, uprooted and eliminated with extreme prejudice._

 _Across the world, she was receiving a flurry of reports from other cells, asking for assistance, or reports on how many they had lost._

 _Tonight's events were…a huge blow to their cause, their numbers before tonight's events had always been dwindling, now she had reports coming in all over the globe on how they had been hit, the reports were different on some levels, but they all shared something similar, they had been hit hard._

 _The death toll had already reached the 100 mark, and it didn't show any sign of stopping_

 _She just hoped that her niece wasn't going to be number 101._

 _Walking through the dimly light hallways of their base, located beneath the streets, with a simple bookstore as it's cover. The aunt, tired of all the screaming and cries for help, reached her destination._

 _Opening the door, she looked in and saw the sleeping body of her niece, connected to multiple medical monitors in the room, and an oxygen mask providing her with the very much needed air for survival, the equipment wasn't as fancy as the one's used in Atlas or any hospital, approximately five to ten years behind the technology level more common today, however it was all they had, so it would have to do for now._

 _The beeping noise coming from the heart monitor, scared her, the machine's constant 'beeps' meant that their patient was either getting closer to death every second or something irreversible._

 _Walking over to her niece, she stroked her blond hair like a worried mother and placed her hand above her forehead, she knew that she didn't have a fever or any of the sorts, but she just needed to be sure that she wasn't going to have one._

 _Okay, now she was getting a bit paranoid._

 _But then again she could've contracted one when…_

 _Taking her hand of the injured soldier's forehead, she looked on her resting body with a sad look._

 _The girl had her father's blond hair and her mother's eyes, reminding her of the bitter memories of the days that she lost them. The mix of the two, produced Cheshire, a perfect reflection of the two._

 _Gripping the bed tightly, the former heiress looked on with longing eyes, she was not going to lose another Arc._

 _But there was nothing she could really do._

 _When they found her in the sewer below that abandoned base, a piece of metal right through her leg, barely breathing and limp, her Aura dropped down to dangerous levels, they had immediately rushed her to one of their sympathizers, a former doctor, who was more than willing to put his skills to help saving her._

 _The doctor had managed to remove the metal going right through her niece's leg with relative ease, however the hard part came when he had to fix her collapsed lung, placing a chest tube between the ribs the space around her lungs to help drain the air and allow the lung to re-expand, she suddenly awoke, despite their original thoughts that she had been knocked unconscious, she jumped up in pain, thankfully there was a sedative to get her to sleep, however her niece's painful awakening had made her scared._

 _If only she could do something to help…_

 _But it was all up to the strength that her niece had left in her body, the doctor had done his part now the rest depended on the will of her niece, she wasn't like her father with his large Aura pool, but a bit of the mix of the two, although she would argue that her Aura strength was similar to that of her mother…that wasn't going to help her niece however, she was going to require all of that precious soul-generated miracle._

 _But enough about Aura pools, there had to be something that she could do instead of waiting for her niece to snap back to the plains of reality_

 _All that fear and paranoia, she was now starting to act become the mother of her own niece_

 _Ever since the passing of the Blake, followed by the unfortunate death of her father two years later, it had been up to her to take care of the Faunus child._

 _Huh…A Schnee taking care of a Faunus, if her father was here, just what would he say…_

 _Although she was slightly concerned that the girl was becoming a bit too stuck-up, too focused on her mission objectives at times, all too familiar to a younger version of her, coupled with her parent's death, she was too cold-hearted, never smiling, gone was that Arc smile that she had inherited from her father, no more little nice girl that liked reading in a corner, there was a soldier trained by an Arc, a former White Fang agent and herself, all three making her a skilled operative, but lacking in a core emotion, joy. Sometimes when she looked at her, it was a smooth as a desert, devoid of any emotion._

 _But this was a war after all, well not exactly a war, it was more of an open rebellion as they were constantly getting their asses handed to them, with a few victories in between, well overall they were two armed forces, locked in battle with each other, essentially making them an army, so as long as you did your job, Weiss couldn't really care about her niece's attitude, she needed her here and now ready to fight._

 _Of course, she had tried to be warm and friendly to her niece, to try and bring back that diligent girl that she once knew, but despite all her warmness, it was all a cover, a pretty mask that she wore to try and get back something that was way out of her reach._

 _Holding onto her niece's hand, she could still feel her hands as warm as ever, however looking at her there were no signs of life visible on her facial features, no yellow night-vision capable eyes, no Belladonna standard glare or even just a sign that she would be alright._

 _Maybe she should get a grip on herself._

 _But truth be told it was hard for her to do so._

 _Staring on, she held on to one more thing that she had left_

 _Hope…._

 _Or had she lost that as well?_

* * *

 **Beacon Auditorium, present day**

There was nothing better than seeing bullies getting their comeuppance.

So seeing the 'invincible girl' Pyrrha Nikos singlehandedly take down all four members of team CRDL was definitely something that had everyone riled up to see the justice that was still due for a long time.

However not even this spectacular display of ass-kicking could get team RWBY snapped out of their thoughts.

The last couple of days had been just a rollercoaster filled with loops and drops at every turn and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

A time travelling girl in a giant ball of energy arrives at the doorstep of one of the four main huntsmen academies of the world, saying that she is here to save the world, then sticks around your team for several days, refuses to talk to you about almost anything, then joins in an operation in an attempt to investigate criminal activities that have been recently occurring in the city of Vale.

Wow…That was a mouthful…

And that was the short version.

To the team leader of team RWBY, the enigma that arrived at their doorstep was certainly a good friend of her, as she had been arguing for years that time travel would be possible, and now she was about 50 Lien richer. But in all seriousness, it was clear that the time traveller was a combination of Weiss, professor Goodwitch and Yang on a bad hair day all combined altogether, so it meant that she was constantly in a state of unease when she was around her, the mysterious Faunus was a bit…scary to say the least…as she had jumped into their briefing and then proceed to usurp command from her.

And then there was her mysterious vibe and refusal to give an answer on anything, it was like one of her comic books that she liked to read, 'the lone wanderer' a mysterious traveller who travelled far and wide, and would either save a town through one of his sacrifices or leave it to be destroyed if he deemed them unworthy, however 'the lone wanderer' would make the ultimate choice.

Cheshire was a bit like that, she was mysterious and considering she travelled back in time to the present, she did qualify as a traveller, so was she here to save them or destroy them?

Nah…considering she came to the academy itself, that would mean she was good right?

Okay maybe not the best of people considering she did intentionally hurt Neptune. But everyone had their flaws, right?

To Weiss Schnee, the girl was a menace, that poor innocent Neptune hurt painfully by that mean girl, I mean sure, it was wrong of them to abandon them in the middle of a fight, but it was still unnecessarily cruel of her to kick him in the leg. Of course this wasn't the only thought that was in her mind.

The investigation was a success, they had managed to gain the records from the Schnee dust company, infiltrated a White Fang recruitment meeting, disrupted said meeting and uncovered that said organization had managed to gain advanced military weaponry, and fought Roman Torchwick until he had his tail between his legs.

They failed to capture the mastermind criminal as some new henchwoman got in their way and managed to extract him before they could've taken him in their custody. But for whatever reason this seemed to bug their new friend even more, I mean sure the capture of Roman Torchwick would've been excellent, taking down one of the most dangerous of rogue's Vale had to offer would've yielded great results to their investigation and after handing him to the authorities, Vale would sleep safe once again, but after their failed attempt, the time traveler had been more moodier than usual, her gaze was that of a tiger instead of a cat, in deep thought and mumbling something incoherent.

There was also the matter of her and Yang's little side investigation, if they wanted more answers they knew where they were going to get them. But how did Jaune fit in all of this, it was clear that the recorder belonged to him, however what was his connection to Cheshire did he train her, because that seemed likely. If they went on with those entries that they might get a better insight of what was to come, and finally get a clue to whatever Cheshire was withholding from them, the sense of adrontis was leaving her in a craving for answers.

To Blake Belladonna, her mind was often somewhere else, not focused on her book however, not even the romance (not-smut) novel that she was reading had her entertained. She wanted answers now, for a start how did the White Fang managed to gain all of that advanced military technology,

There was also her little trip to Vale as a 'guide' days earlier, ever since that trip, the things that came out of the time traveller's mouth scared her, as they were now becoming much more real. What they saw that night was becoming much more real, the White Fang gaining more power was definitely, a cult gaining more power was never good, especially a group like the White Fang, with all that much dust and technology, the possibilities were limitless.

Especially with Adam…

There must be something that she could do…

To Yang Xiao Long, Cheshire to put in Layman terms was a bitch.

She certainly had a heart full of _rage_ which _burned_ with a lot of ferocity, but puns aside, Cheshire either had a few screw loose or had more than just a few screws loose.

 **A/N: She has a few screws loose? All male readers, we could help her with that. Bow Chicka Bow Wow**

There was a perverted joke in there somewhere, but now she really didn't feel like it now.

Okay sure, Sun and Neptune were pricks to leave them in a middle of a fight, but did she really have resort to force? The two were pretty cool guys, Sun was there for her partner when she had her little thing….a while back, and Neptune was kindof okay, a cool dude but a little too much of a womanizer, but then again so was Professor Port.

It was just that she made them uneasy, no wait, not uneasy, uneasy would be sitting next to a homeless person on a bus, Cheshire would count as an alcoholic with daddy issues…yeah that sounded like her.

There was also the problem of her and Weiss's investigation, if they were going to get answers they were going to have to snoop around her room, that she did not mind doing, ever since she was little, she had a knack for getting to places that her father didn't want her to, like the time she got curious about what was under her father's bed and discovered a stack of magazines titled 'Under The Bed Monthly', he did react rather strangely when he caught her, maybe she should go back and check what she had found all those years ago, but now she was derailing her trains of thought.

"And that's the match" Concluded Professor Goodwitch, as she proceeded to congratulate the victorious girl who just had won her match with relative ease.

Then she proceed to call for the next match, call on everyone's favorite Kitty-cat in disguise, Blake Belladonna, only to be cut in by an exchange student from Haven.

The fight was something.

The new comer managed to hold out against the 'goddess of victory' for a while, with his flying kicks meeting her arm or shield, each shot from his boots meet with a strong defense as he deflected attacks and traded blows. Powerful strikes meeting her bronze shield clanged throughout the course of the fight, and then both of them pushing each other on the struggle to win.

Then something strange happened with him as he decided to forfeit, much to the annoyance of professor Goodwitch.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Concluded the professor.

Leaving the Auditorium with her face buried into her book, walking along with her team, until…

"Hey Blake. You uh, doing okay?" Asked Sun, tapping on her shoulder to get her attention.

Shutting that the book that she was reading and replying with "I'm fine."

"So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh? "

"What?" Asked Blake confused.

The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Asked Sun

"I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that." Replying to him curtly, she was still a little peeved at him for what happened during their attempt to apprehend

She really didn't have any time for any of this, walking away and past her team as well.

Sun sank from his rejection. He messed up, and he messed up big, abandoning a fight like that, just…she was going to be mad for a while.

* * *

 **Team RWBY dorm, later**

"You what?"

"We want you to go to the dance." Repeated Ruby once more

"That's ridiculous." Blurted out Blake

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said on a motherly tone.

Counting the facts on her fingers "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Stated Weiss

"You think I care about grades?" Yelled Blake, shrugging and then gesturing out the window "People's lives are at stake!"

Yang putting her hand on Blake's, lowering it. "We know, and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to."

"Thanks to you, Sun and Cheshire, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby congratulated

"And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Continued on Weiss

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Pointed out Yang

"But there's still unanswered questions!" hollered Blake

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Blurted out Ruby

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Begged Yang

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss continued on

"Yeah! We're planning the whole event!" Yang pumped her fists, causing the bed to bounce Blake.

"Excuse me?" Questioned Blake "when did this happen?

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted quite longer than expected." Explained Weiss

"So, Weiss and I decided to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have the perfect night." Continued on Yang

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready." Concluded Weiss

"So what do ya think?" Asked Ruby

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake walks away from the group and opens the dorm door.

"I'll be in the library." She simply stated, as she walked out of the room.

"Great." Stated Yang, disappointed at the outcome.

"She can't keep going on like this." Stated Weiss, with a small hint of motherly concern.

"Hey Weiss, I think we should go and do our thing." Yang suddenly pointed out

"What thing?" Asked Weiss

"That thing…"

"What are you two talking about?" Asked their leader, curious about their topic

"After planning the dance" Stated Weiss

"What are you two talking about" demanded Ruby

"Oh nothing" The two just looked as if there was actually nothing between them, but of course their leader was none the wiser and they were just as lost…for now.

* * *

 **Somewhere far away**

A lone man sat atop a rock, staring down at his scroll, reading through the text with deep thought as every tiny detail could mean either success or failure

"I am getting bored" Moaned Felix

Ignoring the pre-pubescent moans of his partner-in-crime, he had always been like this greedy, cynical goofball, often coming up with snappy remarks, essentially a troll as the younger generation would call, so his two methods of dealing with him was to either tell him to shut his damn mouth up or ignore him, or on occasion rely on a show of force to ensure that not another word came out of his mouth.

"Also, if you're done reading through that smut of yours, don't we have a target to take out?"

"What?"

"Well anyway, judging by that academy over there and all those warships over there, how do you plan on getting us in? Because breaking in would be suicide, plus a bunch of puppies dying."

Ignoring his previous comment and thinking over his question. "The plan I've currently devised would require us to insert ourselves through scaling the cliff on the side of the academy. Once we're there, we will use our scrolls to track her position. Then It'll only be a matter of any uninvolved neutrals in play, if she is you'll act as a distraction and I'll eliminate her, if she is alone, then her elimination must be done quietly and swiftly." Explained Locus slowly and calmly like the professional he was.

"So…Me as a distraction? What do I have to do? Drop a chandelier? Set off a bomb?"

"You're the obnoxious one, figure it out" Pointed out Locus curtly.

"I thought you were the one with the plan" Spewed out Felix.

"We have a mission window of ten minutes, get ready because we're moving soon" Stated Locus menacingly as he pulled out his sniper rifle and began inspecting the weapon, every solider should be prepared for his mission and that's what he was going to do.

His partner just looked at his accomplice, he was doing it again, his mission prep like the millions of times before, despite the many times that he had told him to 'get a hobby' he was still doing it, so maybe he should do the same? Check his gear, sharpen his knife and wipe the dust or blood off of it.

Okay, maybe he could leave his blade dull

Why?

A blunt knife was going to hurt much more of course, as it tears up flesh much more, a sharp knife was just going to pierce her skin. How did he know all this? Just ask the opinions of those who had fought him, oh wait, you can't.

* * *

 **Cheshire's room**

Damn everything to hell.

There was absolutely nothing that was helping.

All the information that she had at hand, all the bits and scraps that she had, from the list that her late aunt had given her, to everything that she had taken from team RWBY had given to her, the records that her aunt had gained, the fact that they were operating somewhere southeast.

She would've investigated the Southeast already, however another matter had her concern, an intruder at the C.C.T.

Whatever that meant.

For the last several days, she had been holding a stake-out at the giant tower, but she had no idea on what to look for.

Whoever this intruder was, he or she would have to be highly skilled to infiltrate the tower and get off with whatever he or she wanted. So it would most likely to have to be during the night, but even then security would still be tight.

But what was the motive?

There were just too many reasons, but she had a feeling that it might be related to the start of the burning of Beacon, after all how did someone take control of an entire robotic army?

But then was…

She was lost

If only she had her aunt here.

She'd know what to do.

She had already lived through this once, she would've known what to do, take charge, lead them to the queen, and eliminate her before her reign of terror could ever begin.

But she was all alone now.

She was the last of the Arc line.

The last hope for all of mankind.

All alone.

Her cold and tired eyes stared out of the window, muttering under her breath "Why?"

* * *

 **Well that was that, I hope ya'all have a good year, no don't have a good year, have an awesome year.**

 **So review and drop a Fav or Review.**

 **I might be back sooner than you think (or not), depends on how much stupidity I have to deal with.**


	11. Nightmare's And Advice

**Now if you've read the title of this chapter you'll notice the name is Nightmare's and advice, this is sort of a remake of the first one-shot that I ever did, it has been re-written to fit the story and improved a lot more. I've always wanted to remake the first story I ever did, but it really didn't feel right to rewrite an entire one-shot just like that, but the overall plot is that someone is in a dilemma due to nightmare's and the other one helps him or her, which then results in more SHIPPING.**

 **And now on another note, I've decided to respond to reviews in the forewords now starting from the next chapter. So reviewers expect your names to start appearing here from now on. If you are curious as to the change, I just felt like it would be better to reply to all of them at once every chapter, instead of replying to reviews one at a time, which is a bit distracting, when I could just reply to them all at once before I post a new chapter. If there are any objections to this arrangement, I will respond to you personally instead of the next chapter's foreword.**

 **RWBY volume 3 episode 9 was definitely a good one, we finally saw what happens when polarity meets an entire metal body, also we finally have an on-screen death, YAY, and an added bonus, we finally see what a crying Ruby looks like. The Grimm finally invaded, we saw what the Atleasean military can do and that is go down without a fight.**

* * *

 **Location unknown, 8 years after Breach**

 _Posture? Correct_

 _Stance? Fine_

 _Arms? At the ready_

 _Training was in session._

 _To learn how to fight, meant that you were going to be on the floor for a couple of times before you could fight._

' _Bam' The soft training mat on floor gave out another sigh._

 _Looking up, her father stood over her five year-old body sprawled all across the floor._

 _Hand-to-hand combat was definitely harder than learning how to use a sword, she at least had been training for a year on her swordsmanship from both her parents, so it was a huge surprise when her father announced to her that morning she was not going to require her wooden sword and instead only her fists._

" _Alright that's it for now" Concluded her father_

 _Getting her beaten body off the ground, the makeshift training room wasn't anything special, a few wooden chairs in the corner for occasional spectators, a rack with wooden weapons on the side, and the center had a soft training mat which had sadly began to age through constant use._

" _Dad what is Aura?" She suddenly asked, as she got herself back up._

 _That was surprising, they were only beginning to go through the basics of combat and sword play, Aura manipulation was still out of the question for her education as she still hadn't unlocked her's._

" _Where did you hear that word?"_

" _I read it in that fighting book, I found" Answered the five year-old diligently._

 _Giving a grin at her answer, it was a joy to see his own daughter seek knowledge like that as any other proud parent would, the blonde girl was the jewel of both their lives, of course it was evident that she took after her mother, with her constant pursuit to seek knowledge, the questions that she would ask everyone, would keep them entertained as they watched her seek one of the most powerful weapons ever, knowledge._

 _She looked on as her father smiled and pondered in how to answer. "Well, considered you asked, I suppose I'll…"_

" _I'll what?"_

" _Aura is the manifestation of the soul" Began her father, reciting the very speech that he had heard in the Emerald forest all those years ago. " It can be used offensively and defensively, and well it essentially protects you and heals you." Explained Jaune with pride._

 _The usage of Aura was largely banned, only the queen's forces and royalty were allowed the usage of this natural right, of course with the large number of former huntsman and huntresses as well as those that had theirs unlocked, the crackdown on Aura users was going to be damn impossible. So score one for the good guys._

" _Well how do people get it?"_

" _Well sweetie, everyone in here has it, even me."_

 _The girl looked in surprise and awe, how did she never see this? But then again it did explain what happened when her mother touched an Iron still hot, her fingers were bright red and appeared to be on the verge of bursting open from the heat, then several seconds later, there was a small glow of light and everything was alright._

" _Do I have Aura?"_

" _Well…You will…soon…"He answered cryptically_

 _Noticing his sudden pause, her face turned to worry "Dad?"_

" _Sweetie do you want to get your Aura now?" Asked her father with one of his classic good looks._

" _Well…Does it hurt?" Asked her with worry._

" _Not at all."_

 _Pondering over the decision on whether or not to accept her father's offer, what he just said rocked her world, there was now something that would make her a better fighter so according to her Uncle Ren she had to 'keep moving forward', if Aura meant improving her skills and making her better, then she was going to take it._

" _Okay" Answered her nervously, new things scared her sometimes, like the first time she tried her uncle Ren's pancakes, but hey they turned out great, so how strange could Aura be?_

 _Kneeling right in front of her, leaving both of them in a state of Opia, her father's warm and smooth hands caressed her face as his hand held onto her. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Whatever he was about to do, it was going to start._

" _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." A white light surrounding the father passed on towards the smaller figure beside him, the soul of the first generated more and more, the same white light began to glow around the girl as the powers that he possessed began to pass on to the next generation._

 _Opening her eyes, Cheshire could feel rejuvenated, she was already a child, but now she felt younger, almost as if she was just born, her body tingled all around, she had seen her father given her mother a massage before, it was like that but possibly ten times better._

 _However the same could not be said for her father, it looked like he had just aged ten more with his tired eyes and weakened body, his hand fell onto her shoulder as he looked beaten and weakened._

" _Dad?" Whimpered Cheshire with a scared look._

 _Giving one of his fatherly grins "It's all right sweetie. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own."_

" _So are you going to teach me how to use my Aura?"_

 _Clever girl, straight to the point just like her mother. "Well, your uncle Ren is better on his Aura manipulation, but I could get you started on the basics."_

" _Yay" Cheered the girl._

" _Now before you go, there's something else you should know about." Pausing his daughter in mid-cheer_

" _What?"_

" _It's your semblance." Replied her father._

 _Her face turned to more curiosity. What could that possibly be?_

" _Let me show you."_

* * *

 **Beacon Dorms, present day**

Walking out of their dorm, she knew that it was her team trying to do their thing, but it was not really going to be helpful for now. What they needed was to be ready for what was about to come instead of letting their guard down for their enemies.

Her head was getting a migraine and the back of it felt like burning up.

"Blake?" asked a voice

Turning around she saw the same kind idiot that had kept her secret and team leader of team JNPR, Jaune Arc staring at her, both hands holding a guitar.

"Is everything alright?" he asked again

"Umm….yes." she answered while trying to regain her calm

"You sure? You were shaking a bit back there and black lines are starting to form under your eyes, have you been losing sleep? You know you do need your rest."

"I said I was fine." Snapped Blake.

Slightly frightened at her own sudden outburst "sorry" apologized Blake as she began to walk away, the books in the library weren't going to read themselves, but then curiosity got the better of her, she half-heartedly expected him to be training to get better, after all he was the weakest out of all of them, both of them had news that the apocalypse was impending and yet he still seemed so carefree.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" questioned Blake

"Asking Weiss to the dance" He replied with his usual childish demeanor.

What the actual? "Library. NOW" She growled

"Okay?" he replied with a slight hint of fear and curiosity.

She led him like he was her son, following in his mother's footsteps as she marched him along, she felt as if obligated to set things straight, just how could the weakest of them not be on the road to preparation for what was to come?

Opening the doors to the library, she marched both of them to a secluded spot in between two book shelves, to the less mature it would seem like something good for gossip, however if they saw the look on the cat girl's face and unease on the Arc they would think twice on what was about to go down.

"Just what's wrong?"

"You and I both know that there is something bad coming, so how could you still be concerned about some stupid dance?" Questioned Blake.

He didn't speak, but only paused to ponder a response, well it better be good. "Well…there's nothing that I can really do to make things better." Confessed the Arc "So I'm just going to go on with my life and when the time comes…I'll fight"

"What?" Questioned Blake in disbelief

"I know I'm not the strongest fighter out of all of us, I'm essentially the runt of the litter." Began Jaune, his head still held high, but it was clear that there was a slight dash of shame on him. "In truth I'm scared of what may come, but there's nothing to do but wait."

"So you're just going to wait for our enemies to come to us, we both have an idea of what they could be capable of." Blurted out Blake

"I know you see me as a coward now, but I know my strengths and weaknesses, I could go out there try and fight all the evils of the world and lose."

"Well sitting around won't help, either." Retorted Blake

"I'm not sitting around, I've been getting better, every night I train hard, my father used to say 'The human spirit is indomitable, if you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death.' In truth, I'm constantly driving myself better, I know I'm not the best fighter and student, but I'm driving myself to be better." Stated Jaune with a certain proudness to his words, but occasionally with a smidge of sadness as he listed out his weaknesses.

"But that won't be enough!" Said Blake, with a slight hint of desperation, was what she saying not getting through him.

"Blake, you're one of the most strongest people that I can think of so why are you afraid?"

"What?" Asked Blake

"I know what being afraid of something is like, you fit the description." Replied Jaune.

"I…"

"I know that the future could be scary, even after knowing it, I'm scared more than you, but it's going to drive me to be better, I guess." Confessed Jaune. "So relax and get some rest instead of worrying about the future." Comforted Jaune, with one of his tradition Arc looks.

They looked at each other, they both needed a break after their little skirmish of fighting through tiring each other by wits and running each other out of breath. Maybe she should stop? She did fell like collapsinf down at any second, oh for crying out she felt that she needed to stop. These nightmares were no longer going to plague her if she let loose for a hile, right?

"So…Are you going to go to the dance?" Asked Jaune.

"I'm…not sure"

"Well It's a good way to relax, and not think about anything for a night."

The long awkward pause between allowed the both to recollect their thoughts after their duel of words.

"You know I never took you for the one to be such a good conversationalist."

"Yeah well, I didn't expect myself to be dragged into a library." Joked Jaune in reply

"Sorry, I just felt like I had to…"

"Set things straight, yeah I understand, truth be told I guess I should've gotten way better to prepare for what's to come."

The two stood there, staring at each other awkwardly, both had not expected events to turn out like this and were left with the hard part of deciding on what to do next.

For Blake the last thing she had expected was Jaune to get through to her like this, she had not expect him of all people to get through to her like that, Yang or Weiss yes, but not Jaune. Well what seemed like right to do was to go to the dance with him now, he had proven that he could be trusted after he kept her Faunus heritage a secret, he also knew about the future, and now he conviced her to go to the dance.

"You know, if you need a partner for the dance, I could always…go with…you" This was her first time asking a boy out to a dance, well first time for everything.

"Really?"

"Well considering I don't have someone I would go with, and you're the one who persuaded me to go, so let's go together, after all we both know what's going to happen, so I guess we should both try to figure things out." Said Blake, with more hope than before.

* * *

 **Beacon dorms**

"You think it's going to work again?"

"Do you seriously doubt my abilities?"

"Just get the door open."

The two that were just whispering walked in and looked around, alright, nothing had changed, making it easier for them to look for what they sought for, well truth be told almost nothing had changed, there were a bunch of papers on her desk, hopefully they yielded answers as well.

Walking over to the desk that started their journey of discovery, they reached in the same drawer and almost immediately found the recorder that had piqued their interest last time.

"Are you sure we want to do this?"

"Well do we want answers?"

Looking in someone's belongings was definitely her partner's thing , but it was time to get some clues to…well everything "…Yes"

The small recorder came to life generating the same voice that had surprised them before. "Journal entry zero, zero, three, our enemy is definitely tenacious and deadly, they ambush they've set for me and Weiss" The mention of the heiress caught both of them by surprise, she was now involved? Sharing a look at each other, there was no going back now, this was just too interesting "Caught us by surprise, two goliaths and two paladins blocked our escape from the raid, we wouldn't have made it out of there if we didn't have…*puft*"

A small gust of air blew past both of them and their Aura's immediately gave them a small ting in the back of their heads, so they looked for the source of it and turned around.

The first thing they saw was the barrel of a gun, with a small puff of smoke coming out of it.

And behind them was an extremely grouchy face, wait, wrong adjective, mad? Nope, try completely furious.

The amount of poison in her voice could knockout the entire academy into a deep coma "GET OUT" to note, her teeth were gritting, and it was clear that she had been clearly suppressing her rage as much as possible

Well…Shit…they were not going to enjoy the screaming that was about to fire out of their mysterious 'friend'.

"Look Cheshire, we just wanted some answers." Began Weiss, they were in deep water, but at least they could keep calm and with a slight possibility drill her for more answers.

"I said GET OUT" She growled again, this time with more ferocity than she did the first time.

"You suddenly appear out of nowhere, you enter this academy due to an unknown reason, join us out of nowhere for our investigation, and you keep not telling us something, trust is a two way street, so what did you think was going to happen?" Retorted Yang, with a few stands of her golden locks beginning to pulsate in color.

"I don't give a DAMN on what you two want, and GIVE ME THAT" growled Cheshire as she Grabbed back her possession from their hands, pressing the pause button on it.

"YOU OWE US AN EXPLANATION" Screamed Weiss furious "For a start, that voice obviously belongs to the Arc's so could you please EXPLAIN TO US HOW do you have this?"

She was her aunt…from the future, and she was getting screamed by her in the past…talk about time travel. "That's none of your business, and now for the last time, GET OUT."

"We're not leaving unless you give us what we want, like for a start, who is this queen?"

They were in way over their head right now, just how much did they listen to? She was a fool to bring along this personal belonging, the effects of time travel were still unknown to her, for all she knew, them listening to this journal entry could destroy all of time and space.

Her emotions betrayed her thoughts as a look of fear became more present, the two took note of that, but she then proceeded to turn a darker shade of rage. "I'm going to say this one last time, LEAVE"

The two did just that, they had a dance to prepare, and they were caught, so there really was nothing much more for them to do, well maybe they could sneak in another time, but that was going to be unlikely.

Well they had a dance to finish preparing.

* * *

 **Beacon Auditorium**

Well that was that…

It didn't get any better and it didn't get any worse.

They got shot at, once, but it still counted

And there were more pieces added to the puzzle, and they didn't seem to fit on the board, the so called 'Queen' was obviously an individual with great power or possibly the head of all of this, Weiss, Jaune and professor Goodwitch were somehow mentioned and would fit in somehow? And nothing made sense, just why was she here?

But now she had something else come up…Blake…She was nowhere to be found, she wasn't in the library, like she said she was…but it didn't seem likely that she ran away again, right?

Well, there was a dance about to start and she couldn't really leave right now, maybe after all the dancers and other dancers had arrived she could maybe spend some time to search for her in the vicinity, but grrh…Time management was hard.

Weiss was here, okay fine, checking her off the list.

Nora and Ren were together, but not together-together.

Sun and Neptune, alright, the two were going to be a hit on the dance floor.

And Pyrrha was here, alone…

Looking up another dancer had just arrived, Jaune was..well…Well dressed, hair still slightly messed, but boy did he look good. And he was with…a date.

Just what was going on right now? She need to get a press conference down here right now, because this was history in the making, her partner in combat, was walking along side-by-side with the man who introduced himself the first time by vomiting on her shoes, and the two were walking up together.

"We're not late right?"

"Uum…no."

"Well my first dance is spoken for, I'll take you later Jaune."

Taking her hand the two waltzed right onto the dance floor, although still confused as to how Jaune managed to get her partner to even come to the dance. The second surprise was that a small smile had crept back to her face, she was actually enjoying herself, just what did the Arc do?

More questions to her long list.

But now she was going to enjoy herself.

Before someone started shooting and ruining the night.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliffs, night time**

To those untrained in the skills of rock climbing, they would most likely plummet down to the rocks below, not even those with a large Aura could protect those who would fall from gaining a significant injury. Of course, when the scariest assassin also known as the your partner formulates a plan for both of you to get to a target through scaling a rock cliff, your options would be to climb or let him beat the living shit out of you until you climb. Not exactly worth it.

"Are we there yet?" Of course no one said that you couldn't make his life miserable as you two climbed on.

"That is the thirtieth time you've moaned that same phrase, one more time and I….Never mind" Groaned Locus, killing a fellow soldier was a punishable crime, but a piece of loose rock was just within arms reach, if it were to somehow dislodge, it just might disorient his partner to…slip up.

"Oh hey would you look at that only a few more inches." Noted Felix like the nuisance he was.

"I hate you." Muttered Locus

"And I love you too Hon." Replied Felix

"What?" Questioned Locus, unsure of what he just heard

"What?" Asked Felix, confusing his partner.

Clambering on top, the two looked around, well security was much more lax than ever, night time gave them camouflage for a number of stealth activities, perfect for a murder.

"Let's go to work."

* * *

 **Well next chapter coming soon**

 **The Jaune and Blake bit was annoying and hard to write truth be told.**

 **So Fav and Review.**


	12. Dance Dance Assassination

**Well, I've been waiting for the past several months to post this chapter, because I can finally drop this bomb on your pathetic minds, almost everything has been building up to this, from the last chapter talk's about semblance to Cheshire's father dying, to sending Locus and Felix back in time, everything has been woven and intertwined to do this.**

 **I really don't want to say much about what happened this day one year ago, it was a dark day for most of us, we thought that it wouldn't get any better, but we are survivors all of us, we have each other, even when we lose one of our own, we thrive after events like that, Volume 3 came even when we lost one of the great's, there's not a single day in which I don't occasionally think about him, but it's the thought of him that keeps driving all of us.**

 **RWBY Volume 3 episode 10, an amazing episode, no words can even describe what I want to say. And now time to guess who will die next, I'm guessing it's either going to be Jaune or Pyrrha. If it's Pyrrha, then I'm hoping Lancaster would get to arise. If it's going to be Jaune, then Pyrrha might turn out to become Agent Carolina all over again…Yeah I have a feeling it's going to be Pyrrha.**

 **I have noticed that I have began to curse a little in writing this fic, really should not, but I suppose that cursing is inevitable when writing something as dark as this, so bear with me if you people have any concern over this matter.**

 **The Good Kind-** _Thanks for reviewing, considering what you've said, I'm glad you've given me a review, I hope you'll enjoy the rest of it._

 **RPGPersona-** _Oh you have no idea how interesting things will get._

 **TenWing-** _Glad that you thought it was thanks for dropping by and reading._

 **Gorsouul-** _Thanks for thinking so, writing that dialogue was definitely harder than I had expected it to be._

* * *

 **Tarturus torture chambers, 10 years after Breach**

 _Drip, Drip, Drip._

 _The sound now could represent two things, blood dripping down or the sound of ice cream dripping off of a cone._

 _Roman Torchwick would like to think that it was the sound of a scoop of ice cream cone melting on the beach of some faraway island, secluded away from the world._

 _He was hopeful that it was the latter._

 _Drip, Drip, Drip._

 _He couldn't see anything, the plastic bag that was over his head made it hard for him to breathe, so he was struggling to stay conscious, it didn't help that he had multiple injuries on him, making him lose quite a fair amount of blood._

 _Well get busy living or get busy dying_

 _No chains were going to hold down the mastermind criminal, Roman Torchwick._

 _Moving his arms and legs, he felt that his legs were tied together in chains, his arms spread out, chains tied them behind to something unknown , and maybe a slight sense that he was above ground as his legs couldn't feel anything beneath, or was he going to have to rely on a wheelchair?_

 _Was he going to be crucified?_

 _Well, if he was going to go out that way, could he at least get a cigar before that happened?_

 _The sound of a wooden door creaking open alerted him to try and figure out the source of the noise, that was going to his way out, that or he was actually going to suffer until he gave his last breath._

" _Well, hello? Am I just going to be left hanging here?" asked the criminal in his usual obnoxious and snarky demeanor._

 _The reply came from the most feared woman on the planet "Roman." Greeted the queen._

" _Oh, so you want your hands to get dirty." Joked Roman_

" _You won't be cracking quips after I'm done with you" Responded the queen, with more than enough hate to make him wet himself. "Of all the people that would've betrayed me over the years, you were the last person that I ever expected to do such a thing. You have been with me every step of the way, why on earth would you do such a thing? You could be living in my palace with all the riches of the world, the comforts that you would so desperately wished for."_

" _Yeah, well living for your 'government' isn't living either, I've had time to think, and I've had enough, you hear me Cin…"_

 _The crack of a whip filled the room, the plastic bag over his head covered the new red mark that was forming on his left cheek. "ADDRESS ME BY MY TITLE GENERAL TOCHWICK" Roared the queen_

 _Spitting in the bag as an act of defiance, he eagerly awaited what her response was going to be, despite being in a bad way, he could feel the dark energies vibrating off of her._

 _Now she was laughing, that was not good…that was never good._

 _The bag over his head came off, revealing his bruised and battered face, his orange hair spoiled by multiple grey hairs on him and the blood from his capture, trying to look around a bright light shown into his face, blinding him from his surroundings._

" _You know Roman" Feeling her soft malicious touch on his chin, he was half tempted to bite down on her hand to see what she might do. "I was always curious about you and your partner."_

" _What are you talking about?" There had always been talk about the two behind their backs, but of course_

" _I know" Stated the queen cryptically. "I know how she is your niece, and how you raised her like your daughter when her parents died, how much you would be willing to sacrifice for her."_

 _His arms, legs and just about every inch of his body froze, but then they all tensed up, his eyebrows all turned into an attack formation, his fists clenched tightly, if he had the strength to break through the chains that held him down, he would find the closest knife and either cut her damn tongue out or take her lungs out and see how she chokes on her next word. Either way worked for him._

 _Noticing all the slight shifts in his behavior "Oh…I can see that you want to tear me apart my dear, please do keep your calm" Taunted the queen, with the type of smirk you just wanted to punch right off. "Your precious Neopolitain, was your niece all along, not just a hired lackey under your service, but family."_

" _You're trying to get me agitated, so what?" Spat out Roman, putting a defense against her attempt at psychological warfare._

" _Prepare for unforeseen consequences then, Haywood wheel it in."_

 _The bright light still blinded his vision, however his ears were still as sharp as he heard a trolley being wheeled in by the queen's chief scientist._

" _So what did your mad scientist bring for you? A torture rack? A whip? Or a dil…*Boof*"_

 _Whatever the scientist was delivering came to the queen interrupted him, from the sound of it, it could be a large crate or a torture rack, either way, it wasn't something nice or something that he wanted to be on the receiving end of._

 _The light that had been shinning on his face was finally shut off, he could see again, now he knew where to stab when he got his knife._

 _He now saw the scientist in the room in his typical bloodstained lab coat, his crazy murdering face plastered on it, the smug grin on his face, all attributes of him screamed mad doctor. "My queen" greeted the scientist with a small stage-like bow._

" _Roman, over the years I've learned that fear drives a person"_

" _Oh no, you're gonna bore me to death." Moaned Roman_

" _And your greatest fear, is losing the only family you have left." Pointing out the fact like a sly fox._

 _Despite his firm resolve and the brave face he put up, after a very, very, very long time Roman Torchwick showed fear, his carefree life as a high ranking official, filled with instances where he could just kick back and order his servants(slaves) around, was now gone, he was like one of the many innocents living out in these dark and dirty streets, a soul filled with fear._

" _Well feast your eyes on this wondrous sight" The blindfold covering his vision shifted off of his eyes, bringing him to his nightmare._

 _Before stood a wall of glass, but it wasn't any ordinary window, it was fractured, mosaic like, with three main colors: Vanilla, strawberry and Chocolate._

 _No…_

 _It was his niece somehow frozen in between a piece of glass, her three dimensional body now turned flat into a piece of art, but it was clear that she wasn't living, she wasn't moving, how could she? She was frozen and flattened? Just what happened to his sweet little mute princess?_

" _Does it hurt?"_

 _Before he had realized it, every bone in his body had gone limp, his fingers and toes went numb, and his mind was just blank, just what type of pain and suffering would his niece be damned to right now…_

 _There had to be a way to reverse this, there was no way the rest of her youthful life was going to be spent as a decorative window. No damn way, Cinder was going to get away with this._

 _Taken not of his blank stare and the grips in his muscles, her little attack in his mind was going to be so much more easier now "If you must know what has happened to your precious niece" Began Cinder with her sly tone. "When my men cornered her, she clearly attempted to escape." Laughing as she recounted the report she had received. "Of course, Perry, you remember Perry right?" Questioned on the former boss jokingly. "Well your pathetic niece had her back turned back, and Perry being the good soldier he is shot her in the back." Continued on the queen delightedly. "Just when she was about to teleport away, and the result is this beautiful painting that you see right before you." Concluded Cinder with almost a schoolgirl-like joy._

 _He had not heard a word._

 _He didn't care._

 _His mind was a blur, one side telling him how to figure out how to reverse this and a part of him still reeling in shock on how this could happen to her, she was innocent in all of this, it was all his fault._

" _Lost for words Roman?" Taunted Cinder, as she gently stroked the painting presented before them. "Maybe I should hang this right above my throne? Or perhaps place this in my trophy room?"_

" _Or I should do_ _ **this**_ _." Her hand stretched in and the heart of Roman Torchwick got shattered, as the glass shards of the painting crashed to the ground and fragmented even more, blood began seeping out of the shards, but it was clear that there were two dead in the room._

 _She had not reverted back to her normal human form, that wasn't good, she couldn't be gone right?_

 _The glass on the ground seeped out the crimson liquid which had once been part of one of the deadliest assassin's ever to walk the planet, sure she did bad things for bad people, but she didn't deserve to go out like this._

 _He had wanted to watch her throughout all her life watch her grow old as he grew older with his hair turning grey and strength fading him, damn him and his scheme._

 _He wanted to see the glass shards reform back into a window pane and then turn into the sweet and innocent partner-in-crime he had with him._

" _Take a moment to take it all in my dear." Gently stoking his chin like a lover, any other deviant would enjoy this, but her nails were tipped with the poison of hundreds and the blood of his recently deceased partner, not even the worst of the worst would feel excited._

" _My queen" Piped up her main scientist. "May I?"_

" _Of course, my dear Haywood" Walking away from the former general with the graceful precision of a killer "He's all yours."_

 _The door closed with a slam and the two were alone, for whatever the mad scientist had planned it was best to not mention._

* * *

 _ **Entry 001**_

" _Subject: Roman Torchwick, our dear former general has the unthinkable and attempted to betray our glorious empire" Began the mad scientist with his typical craziness. "The queen has entrusted me with the job of turning our disgraced general, into…" Pausing for thought. "The ultimate soldier"_

* * *

 _ **Entry 014**_

" _To update our subject has been kept in the hole for the past several days, his diet still consists of food mixed with some of the most deadliest poisons of exotic plants. His constant moans could be heard from my office! Annoying, but music to my ears. Also I think he's been defecating in the hole, if this keeps up it's probably going to filled with fecal matter within 2 weeks" Another problematic problem. "Ah well it just proves that my strategy has been working"_

* * *

 _ **Entry 063**_

" _HIS BODY HAS BEEN BROKEN"' Yelled The scientist excitedly "NOW TO WORK ON HIS BRAIN, to conduct this we will probably bring up his niece a couple of times, give him false hope and PULL the rug right out of his feet, electro-shock therapy, well actually it's torture to be precise, but I'm a mad scientist so I say what I want, and now it's time to play with his psyche, so many choices, and so much time."_

* * *

 _ **Entry 137**_

" _Well…I've broken him…."The mad scientist stated simply. "Not the most dramatic update, actually it is pretty exciting, time to pop open the champagne and caviar, time for the third stage, also thinking of a new name for him, I've been deciding either Edgar or Locus, maybe Locus"_

* * *

 _ **Entry 205**_

" _Well everything has been leading up to this, former general Torchwick will now be designated as knight Locus, an exact opposite of his former self, to note his former self was a maverick, a loose cannon and criminal to be precise, now, a focused soldier with absolute loyalty to us, now of course an insurance policy, an inhibitor chip has been placed in his brain to ensure he doesn't revert to his former self. Now I'm sure my dear queen would be pleased with what I'll present_ _her." Squeeked the scientist excitedly_

* * *

 _Sitting in her throne room, she smiled and questioned her scientist "Haywood what do you have to show for me?"_

" _Well my queen, the process was excruciating and exacting, but may I present to you." Pausing for dramatic effect "Locus"_

 _The warrior stepped in, his boot walked on the marble surface with a slow pace, but with unprecedented precision. His arms and legs at his side like a disciplined dog at his place. His armor fresh and new, but clearly modified, the simple grey armor, made the green cross and stripes stick out like a force to be reckoned with and just screamed military._

" _Locus reporting for duty, Sir" Saluting like the true soldier he was, there was no hesitation in his words, every word spoken out like a professional._

 _The queen grinned at this sight, Haywood certainly had outdone himself this time, had he been without the glorious reeducation which had so graciously provided. Had he not changed, it would be possible that he would enter this very throne, half drunk, saluted with the wrong hand and remained rude for the rest of their conversation._

 _Ah well, this is what happens when someone dares betray her._

 _Roman certainly paid it fully, his mind, body and soul broke, twisted into her own image._

 _Exactly what happened to the world._

* * *

 **Beacon Auditorium, Present day**

Her partner danced pretty good, but of course, fighting and dancing were almost the same thing essentially.

"Something on your mind Yang." Her face was like an open book, and her partner loved books.

"Well yeah." The two moved with gracefulness "I thought you weren't coming."

"I saw the error of my ways." She admitted with a small hint of shame, but humility nonetheless.

"From Jaune?" Questioned Yang.

"Well yes…" Answered Blake with a slight curiosity as to why she was digging on like this, but knowing Yang, she probably wanted to try and make ammunition for her constant teasing campaigns, so she was going to let her have her fun.

"Him of all people." Pointed out Yang in surprise, as the two stepped to the side with gracefulness.

"Well...I was surprised too, on how he managed to get through to me…but, with the way I was acting I guess almost anyone could've gotten to me." Admitted Blake

"So are you two…"

 _Jaune Arc, second in command to Glynda Goodwitch, for the past few months, we've officially settled down here in this base…_

His voice popped back into her mind, that was the second time his name had popped up like that, and it was a little concerning at this point.

"Are we what?" Questioned Blake, noticing her train of thought trailing off.

"Going to dance." Continued on Yang, as they stepped to the left.

"I suppose we are" Smiled Blake as she said so.

Well she wasn't one to comment on her choices for dance partners, she originally had guessed that Sun and her were going to hit the dance floor, but from the looks of things Blake still hadn't let go of the resent me she had to the two bumbling partners for abandoning their fight.

Looking around "Well, You and Weiss did a great job by the way." Complimented Blake.

Every word of it true, as the two had done a spectacular job both Yang and Weiss knew it, No dollies (despite the protests of Weiss), two amazing DJ's thanks to the connections that Weiss had, the decorations were beautiful, food was decent and everyone was happy, so overall it was a success.

"Thanks."

And with that the two drifted apart, their dance had finished, and they concluded with a lady-like bow. Both knowing that they could always enjoy each other's company at a later time, the night was still young.

Looking for her other dance partner, the one who somehow managed to convince her to go in the first place.

She found him next to the first friend that he had made in Beacon, her own team leader, Ruby Rose. The two standing with each other right next to the punch. He saw her approach her and so he left his drinking partner and took her up for a dance.

His movements were graceful and fluid, each step well synchronized with hers and his grip had a certain strength to them put at the same time maintaining a balance from being too strong. His posture was correct and his tuxedo made him shine out even more. His stances shifted with ease, his movements made him feel like the ideal partner for any dancer. And he had yet to step on her feet.

The two danced to the left, with his arm on her waist, both hands supporting each other and also one of her hands on his shoulder.

The two moved on past the other dancers like they were non-existent. Their smiles showing how content with how the evening had been, despite all the drama, all's well that end's well.

"You dance pretty well." Complimented Blake, as the two stepped to the left

"Yeah, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters" He pointed out, drifting both of them to the right.

Giving a small smile in response, this night might just turn out to be not so bad.

All thanks to the blond dunce that had persuaded her to go.

He was kind enough to keep her Faunus heritage a secret and act as her escort for the night, maybe she had begun to admire him for those attributes, and so she smiled on with his company.

* * *

 **Beacon grounds, nearby**

Everything pointed to here and now.

She was definitely in the right time and right place, with a dance going on, it meant that an infiltration was likely. Night time also helped any potential infiltrators, so whoever they were, she was willing to bet that no one was expecting her to set up an ambush.

Perched above a tree, she was in full combat gear to spring her trap.

Sword in her hand and pistol at her hip.

Mask on to hide her identity.

Thank whoever gave Faunus night vision, she could now see what others could not.

Now it was the waiting game.

If everything was timed right, the taste of victory would be with her tonight.

She stared across the grounds, looking for shadows in the dark.

She wasn't sure who she was waiting for, but she was sure that she would knew it when she sees it, right?

* * *

"What is she doing? She's just sitting there." Pointed out Felix

"Change of plan, considering her remote location, I'll provide covering fire, as you go for the kill." Ordered Locus

"Uh…No" Protested Felix, like a five-year old saying 'no' to his chores.

"Why not?" Questioned Locus menacingly

"What happens if you shoot me?" moaned Felix

"Just get a move on." And with that, Felix couldn't see him anymore, but he could hear the sound of his rifle cocking back as a deadly round loaded into it.

Someone was in for a world of pain and hurt.

* * *

From the back of her head, her Aura alerted her, but she couldn't see anything coming her way, but whatever it was she needed to see where it was coming in order to dodge in the right direction.

Despite her training, she wasn't ready for the sensation of a shot from a sniper rifle, knocking her down onto the cold hard ground, her head felt the hard surface first, then the rest of her body followed in feeling the sensation of pain.

She got herself back up, and immediately got into cover, behind the initial tree, she was perched upon, scanning the area with her eyes for any vapor trails to follow, she needed a bead on this sniper.

But to be honest, she really had to ask, just who was shooting at her?

And her question was answered by two shots coming right at her.

She saw where the shots were coming from, on top of one of the stone arches, but she didn't see the sniper despite her night vision, so was he invisible?

Something metallic came right before her eyes, it was a steel blur, deadly and fast.

Knife.

Alright no time to think, time to react. Her katana met the knife that had came at her. And she managed to get a good look at her assailant.

Grey armor, orange stripes, armor looked like something from the Atleasan military, but a lot of…something out of this time.

It couldn't…Another knife jab came right at her chest from the left with his reverse grip, snapping out of her thoughts, she swung her own in parry. The two met and clanged as their blades crossed.

"Hello beastie." Greeted the assailant. Groaning internally, another talkative type of assassin coming right at her, but in the end she always had the last word…most of the time, anyway.

Actions speak louder than words, remaining silent, she gave her own offense, in the form of a few strikes, however blocked by this assassin's blunt knife.

"Well little girl, you sure are hard to kill." Grunted the assassin, as he put up a defense and began jumping back, creating some space between them. "Of course, I didn't come alone." He suddenly dropped down on the floor, and two sniper shots came towards her.

His voice was a small distraction but a distraction nonetheless, as she flipped back to avoid the shots, which barely missed her, and quite possibly have torn a few marks into her outfit. Those could be fixed, but bullet wounds were hard to heal, so she kicked back into action.

She still couldn't see their mysterious sniper despite her night vision and the vapor trails that traced to a stone arch, the sniper was unseen, so supposedly her first priority was to deal with the sniper acting as covering fire.

"You really should hold still." Jabbing his knife straight at her head, and responding by kneeling down with her own katana raised to face his attack "So that my partner can*grunts*pop your cap" and continuing on a kick, sending her back several spaces.

She was a bit exposed, but now she had an opportunity to take out the first mysterious shooter.

With cat-like agility, she began a mad dash for the stone arches, an obstacle still stood in her way, the mysterious assassin had but up a stance in front of her, left feet forward and right feet back with his knife in a reverse grip, but he was in for a surprise. She activated her semblance and turned intangible, a shot passed through her, and leaping forward she passed through the first grey, orange assassin, and kept on sprinting towards the stone arch.

Reverting back to a tangible form, to try to keep her Aura for the occasion. She looked back and saw the annoying one upholster a pistol from his hip.

Shoot.

She dashed side from side to avoid the shots, as the stone floor behind her cracked from the projectiles that had missed her.

Then again she didn't do sprints everyday, and was knocked to the ground, damn sniper, doing a quick estimate of her Aura, probably less than 50%, not great.

Well the best offense is a good defense.

And she knew an old trick in the book, to bring her an advantage.

All she needed was to get close to the grey and orange one.

He was sprinting right at her and firing wildly, also yelling something incoherent, most likely insults, this was going to be easy. Turning intangible once again, she stood there as sniper fire hit her untouchable body, holding her katana at the ready in preparation to enact her plan.

Another step and he would be right within arm's reach.

Surprise.

She leaped over his head, and landed right behind him, stretching one of her legs out, meeting his ankle, he lost his balance slightly, and she brought her katana around his neck, holding him like a shield.

Now let's see how the sniper was going to hit her, without shooting his partner.

"Little girl, you're not my type, so let me go, so that I can kill you." Suggested the assassin slyly.

Another shot came at them both, either this sniper was incredibly stupid or extremely skilled, but he managed to shoot off her mask, revealing her identity…and the other assassin's as well, as his own helmet had a mark on the left and slowly shifted off his shoulder and hit the ground with a 'thud'.

He had blonde hair but clearly mixed in with some greys…blue eyes…It couldn't be…all facial features, the same war hardened face that had raised her, despite all the new scars, he looked like the loving father she once had…she heard him say sorry, he had raised her up and she saw the public execution, but she was helpless to do anything about all those years ago.

"Dad?" Her eyes widened in shock and surprise, mouth wide open.

The assassin growled at her, she apparently had let loose of her grip, he punched her right in the gut, and flipped around by 180 degrees, unleashing his semblance, a blue hardlight shield and bonked her with it, discombobulating her with it. The semblance…it…was the same. No…

She fell.

It wasn't the fall that was going to kill her, but the ground.

* * *

 **Bet'cha all weren't expecting that now.**

 **Well, um not much to say but leave a Fav or a review.**


	13. Where Are We Going?

**Well the last chapter was definitely a great bomb to drop on your minds, I knew all of you weren't expecting that. Truth be told, I was a little afraid that some of you would've figured it out, but I'm glad that none of you did. Well, if you think that's going to be the only bomb that I have, well you are going to be sorely disappointed….*Wink*.**

 **RWBY Volume 3 episode 10, looks like Yang may…need a hand…EH? Well truth be told that scene was very al(ARM)ing, I'm going to…go out on a limb…EH? Here and say that Volume 3 has definitely been great with messing with us…Well only one more episode to do, still a chance for someone else to die. There is a thing I've like to point out is that I find RWBY not as dark, probably have to do with all the dark Fanfics that I've read.**

 **Now…for us living here in Hong Kong, it's the Chinese New Year. So I wish the best of heath to all of you, longevity and peace for you and your family, good fortune everywhere, good progress for your studies and work. I'd give all of you red packets, but I guess a new chapter will have to do, so enjoy.**

 **Vmaster10-** _Whoa, you kiss your mother with that mouth, and to answer you there's a thing called torture and brainwashing that's what happened to the two and I did not say that Cheshire was dead, I said that it was going to kill her, she could still survive._

 **Da Etan-** _Thank you, I knew that many of you were going to be caught off guard by this plot twist and I am proud of that._

 **RPGPersona-** _Please refrain from calling her Cinder, her true title is the Queen of Remnant, also I don't know what you are talking about, how could the queen possibly have slipped up *wink*._

 **PhantomGalaxy13-** _Yeah I guess it wasn't hard to figure out who Jaune was after I revealed Locus's identity, but originally planned to reveal Locus in the chapter before the big reveal one, but if I did do that, it wouldn't have as much of an effect on all of you._

 **Gorsouul-** _The next twist is that this entire Fanfic was all a dream (Mind Blown)_

 **DanteSiriusPotter-** _Hold your horses, the next chapter is here now._

* * *

 **Tarturus torture chambers, 10 years after Breach**

 _It was the dream that he wanted all those years ago._

 _He was lying down on something, it felt soft like a bed, oh right, his very own fold out beach chair, with a pillow on the back of his head, courtesy of his beautiful wife._

 _He could hear children, laughing and screaming, a dog as well, barking along with them. So he opened his eyes and looked for the source of the noise._

 _His blond little cat princess, laughing and running along with her little brother, a healthy blond as well, with the same blond cat ears, with his father's own blue eyes, as the dog of the family pounced around, the two cackled like mad men and ran with wind._

 _The birds sand their pretty little songs…he hadn't heard the sounds of birds for quite a while, he had heard ravens and crow's a lot, it was quite nice to hear them conduct their symphonies, their *tweets* were therapeutic to him._

 _The sun was shining down, it was bright, just like the way he remembered it._

 _The trees showed their bright green colors as soft breezes blew across the land, he could feel it._

 _The sound of a fire reached his ears, his nose sensed the smell of food. Hamburgers, sausages, steak…Tuna_

 _He looked to the left, the source of where the excitement to his senses were coming from._

 _Right before the lovely two-story wooden house that he and her bought. It was the woman that he would love for eternity, she had her apron on, her 'Please don't do anything to the cook' apron, the one that his teammate had bought for them. There she was in a beautiful white dress with vibrant colors all over it._

 _She was standing over their crimson grill, the one that they had bought together all those years ago. With her clamps, she looked like his saving grace, his angel, his one and only partner for everything._

 _But the sun shining before his eyes made it hard for him to see her._

 _But he knew that she was smiling, as she walked over to him, she could let things sizzle for a while._

 _He moved his body over some more, creating space for his one true love to scoot into his arms, she fell into his arms._

 _Her hair was soft as silk, her arms felt like cotton, and her entire body was a giant pillow, she was the angel that had fell into his hands ._

 _He wanted this…to last for all eternity_

 _He blinked_

 _And then he opened his eyes._

 _He was trapped inside his own body, he had no control, he could see outside but he was trapped._

 _Banging his fists around, it was like a glass cage that he couldn't move in._

 _He could still feel that his arms were tied up._

 _But he was trapped in his mind._

 _He felt his strength failing him._

 _Weaker._

 _Weaker._

 _And weaker._

* * *

" _Haywood…Who is this?" Questioned the queen, with slight annoyance, there were better things to do than inspect every prisoner they had, especially one that was tied up on an operating table, ready to but useful for one of her scientist's experiments._

" _My queen, you'll be pleased with his identity." Declared the mad scientist. "This is Jaune Arc."_

" _The suspected leader of the Vale resistance?" She questioned for confirmation, maybe this checkup wasn't going to be as much of a drab._

" _The very one, despite our limited records, I did manage to scrape up a little background check on him." Stated the psychopath. "Born to the Arc family, student here at Beacon at the age of seventy-seven?" Pausing at that piece of information "Oh wait that's seventeen. His grades…Average I'd say…but that's putting it lightly. But overall…High Aura reserves and decent swordsmanship…"_

" _I don't care for his past, considering his position…Extract every piece of information from him and dispose of him. "She growled, good help was hard to impossible these day._

" _Well…that might be harder to do…"Whimpered the scientist._

 _She looked at him with a curious look, and gestured with her hands for him to continue._

" _He might've hit his head a little too hard….Because…Well." He then slapped their prisoner with an nearby clipboard. And with he that woke up_

" _Mr….…Who…Wha?" The man whined like a lost child in search for his parents_

" _He has amnesia." Explained the scientist bluntly. "A scan of his mind shows that his brain has some bits damaged, also he's going to be blind for the next couple of days…the vision bit it also got hit…"_

" _Well…considering he is helpless now…_ _ **terminate**_ _his existence." Spat out the queen. "He would only be a waste of our time and resources if we continue on letting him live." She explained._

" _My queen, I have a proposition, why not allow me to put him into the knight program?"_

" _I don't know where I am" Whimpered their prisoner, but they elected to ignore his complaints and continued on with their conversation._

" _Why?" Questioned the queen at this request._

" _Well…look at every aspect of him, leader, massive Aura and slightly broken mind." Explained Haywood excitedly, he was so close to having another play toy._

" _I don't know where I am" whimpered on their prisoner, and swiftly responding with a quick "Shut up" by slapping him with a clipboard._

 _The queen did not take her decisions lightly, and she thought whether to allow him her head scientist to conduct his reeducation program on this one was…well, she did want everything in her image, and if one of the leader of their enemies was to be turned over to be her pawn, she smiled sweetly at his idea._

* * *

 _ **Entry 001**_

" _Subject: Jaune Arc. The suspected leader of the Vale resistance has been captured and placed into my hands." Jumped the scientist delightedly. "Now the reeducation program for this troublesome citizen has been granted by our glorious Queen." Pausing for effect "It's time to get my tools."_

* * *

 _ **Entry 034**_

" _WE have a situation…The diet that I have supplied for this subject has not been adequate enough…The poison from the exotic plants alone doesn't seem to be enough to break him…it's like a part of his mind and body is still resisting…Peculiar…But I suppose doubling the dosage should be good enough, however that may save him…Wait…Did I say save him…I meant kill him. Speaking of killing him, it was not easy finding a body double to fake his execution…Now my assassin will no longer face his past-self in any context, no strings to hold him down…A whole blank slate…Just for me to work my magic."_

* * *

 _ **Entry 058**_

" _He is not cooperating as well as the other subjects…He is making my life extremely hard and refusing to yield, it appears that no matter how hard I try, he just seems to still resist in some form. No matter how hard of a criminal we treat him, no matter how much beatings he receives there still seems to be hope in his eyes…"Reported Haywood slightly dejected. "Well…would you look at the time, time for his daily milking."_

* * *

 _ **Entry 087**_

" _I think I've gone too far…" Stated the scientist. "He doesn't seem be entirely broken, his mind has been shattered, but the rebuilding process might be harder now…There might have been too much forced used when breaking him…But anyway…I'd say he's broken…So new name time…Felix or Oinkens?"_

* * *

 _ **Entry 104**_

" _Bad ass, sexy lady killer here" Entered a voice different from the recorder's owner._

 _The sound of a door banging accompanied a voice shouting behind it "FELIX"_

" _Oh, gotta go."_

 _The sounds of men rushing in, with a 'get him', punches being thrown and handcuffs being used were heard, until someone stopped the recording._

* * *

 _ **Entry 117**_

" _Well…It's done…He's new…I want to say that he's new…But recounting what happened several entries ago, he did prove himself to be a reckless maverick…The surgery for his inhibitor chip was successful, but throughout the process, of his reeducation, he did show signs of rebellion and hope, not ideal…."Pausing for a moment. "Oh well…I suppose the inhibitor chip will do it's job…What could possibly happen? Overall…Felix's reeducation is a success." Concluded the scientist._

* * *

" _You've certainly done well." Congratulated the queen as she examined the new soldier that her scientist had brought her, she inspected his armor thoroughly, and stoke it gently, her warm touch couldn't even make him flinch though, as he stood still like a statute "What of the other one?"_

" _He's…ready…"admitted the scientist uneasily_

" _Well, I'd like to inspect him as well." She requested._

" _Very well….I'll send him in…"He pushed a button on his scroll, and the doors to her throne room opened._

 _Walking in casually, with his rifle on his back and all his male bravado._

 _However unlike his counterpart this one did not salute, he did not stand to attention, he stood there casually as if he was at a ball. "What's up?"_

 _She was not amused._

 _How could her scientist tell._

 _It might've something to do with the eyebrow that had rose up._

* * *

 **Beacon infirmary, present day**

" _Hey there sweetie." It was her father speaking to her, her loving father just as she remembered him, just before he left her for the last time._

 _The image of her father then became diluted, and shifted to the assassin that had tried to kill her the previous night "I'm going to cut you up" He raised her knife and prepared to strike down on her, she was scared, she raised her arms to protect herself._

 _And then nothing…She felt thin air push past her arms, and she opened her eyes._

 _A warm hand placed on her face warmed up her cold face and opened her eyes "Sweetie what's wrong?" Asked her father with his loving look, he was standing before her once again, the same caring father that she knew, his armor the same as ever. None of the scars from the killer last night, no grey hairs, no advanced armor, he was just the way she remembered him._

" _Dad" She greeted, and hugged her father, it had been so long since she had felt anyone of her family's warm embrace._

 _She fell to the ground as her nose met her father's semblance, a hard-light shield, the same semblance that she had saw all those years ago, when he first unlocked her Aura, and then proceeded to explain what the entire Aura and Semblance thing would help her in combat._

" _Little girl." She opened her eyes to the barrel of a gun, aimed right at her forehead, she could feel the cold metal pointed right at her head, and she stared on at soldier standing before her. "Any last words, before I blow your brains out?"_

" _Dad, please snap out of it." She begged, she could feel tears begin to form underneath her eyes, she wanted her father back._

" _Your daddy's not here little girl, it's only me." The stranger before growled like a rabid dog._

 _Then she felt something tunnel through her head, as it moved in deeper and deeper, she felt like dying, no she was dying as…_

Waking up from a nightmare was a saving grace.

Her breathing was out of control as she gasped for air. Her body ached in pain slightly, but not as serious than the hurt she received last night, despite her precious soul protecting her last night, the bullets used to breach that barrier were deadly.

Her head felt like it had been through a hangover, minus vomiting, last night's event however were as bright as day. She remembered them.

She remembered having her mask shot off as the human shield that she was currently using at the time also had his helmet shot off.

Then she saw his face.

" _Dad"_

 _He just growled at her, but it was the unmistakable look of her father, albeit older._

 _And his semblance, the one that he had showed to her all those years ago, his blue hardlight shield, the one that he then used to knock her down onto the ground._

And now she was here. In a bed…in the infirmary…at Beacon….How did she get here?

By all logic, she could be ascending to a better place now, with her body laying over the courtyard.

So why was she still alive…?

Not that she was complaining, she was more than glad that she survived last night's events.

But sometimes she hated the impossible happening.

And the most impossible thing did happen, her father was alive…No…

She was just seven when he left, and there was without a shadow of a doubt that the dead…stay dead.

Was that a hallucination?

It could be…

Maybe she had imagined seeing her father.

But it was too real…He looked aged…and the semblance was the same, a semblance was unique, everyone's was different from each other, that's what made everyone unique, that's what she was taught, and that's what she had seen throughout her life, no two people did the same thing.

So either she was really going insane or that was her father.

But why?

Her father attempting to kill her.

Reality began to sink into her.

He was alive and trying to kill her.

When she was younger, she had dreamt of her father coming back to them, safe and sound, she would then proceed to feel his warm hands pick her up, and then she would proceed to punch at him for leaving them.

Well this was nothing like her naïve childhood dream, so she should get her head straight and try to focus on something else.

But she could still feel the Goosebumps on her skin making their presence known, fear was something she wanted to banish from her mind, but now she could feel weaker than ever.

She looked and realized that she was still in her combat outfit, her mask and weapons placed on the bedside table on the side. Everything was placed neatly.

Now she looked around, the infirmary overall was empty, with a few others in here as well, but a pair of new arrivals held her interest. Two soldiers one red and one blue, but both were undoubtedly with the Atleasean warships outside.

It was strange to see them standing there, not only were they a little out of place, but she had a feeling that they were there for her.

The doors to the infirmary opened and walked in the second-in-command to maintaining the academy. The blonde marched in and walked over to her, with her tablet in hand, accompanied by the soldiers as well that had joined behind her after she entered the room.

"Ms. Arc." She greeted.

"Please don't call me that." Requested Cheshire, she really did not want to be called that, not since what happened last night.

"I see that you're awake." She noted "Your presence is requested by General Ironwood and headmaster Ozpin."

Well no use sitting around and dilly-dallying, whatever they wanted it was best to work with them. Despite the upcoming revolution, she knew that the two held much power, something that the resistance had lacked.

It felt good to be on the winning side.

For once

* * *

 **Headmaster's office, later**

The gears turned and cranked around like a well-oiled machine, it was the tower that acted as a beacon of light, also the seat for one of the head's of the kingdom's defense.

The doors to the elevator opened, stepping in she recognized the new arrival. Tall, old, military, General Ironwood, leader of the Atleasean army and the Atlas academy, the books that she had of him, were thorough of his exploits, growing up, she had read up on some of his strategies, impressive, it was a shame that she had never met him, until now.

"General Ironwood, sir." She saluted, deep down in her core, she was a soldier, despite a difference in time, and she still followed that structure

The three look slightly taken aback by this, but the general remained his posture and responded "At ease" placing her hands behind her she awaited a response from them.

"Cheshire is it?" He questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch have explained the circumstances to your arrival and your mission here."

"Then I suppose I don't have to say what may be at stake here." She put bluntly

"What were you doing last night?" Questioned Ozpin

"Sir?" She questioned again to be sure of his question, the last thing she needed to do explain that she had foreknowledge of the infiltration of the CCT, not exactly a good piece of information to let her new allies know.

"Last night, General Ironwood's men heard gunshots, when a squad responded, they found you unconscious, with another squad nearby reporting two fleeing suspect." Pointed out Ozpin

"I was ambushed sir…" Her thoughts immediately went back to her father, but she brushed those thoughts aside.

"So it had nothing to do with the infiltrator at the CCT last night?" He pressed on.

Damn

She forgot about the infiltrator.

Screaming internally, she was now nowhere closer to nailing the queen.

She had everything set and ready for that infiltrator, only to have her plans torn down by that damn ambush.

Well now she needed to get to mountain Glenn, the Breach was undoubtedly going to happen, and she need to be there.

"There was an infiltration at the CCT?" She questioned with traces of lying.

"Yes." Responded Ozpin, however the two would continue on in a small staring contest, as if testing each other, to see who would break first.

"Is it possible that the infiltrator is connected to the White Fang?" Asked the General "Or the recent string of crimes committed by Roman Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"It might be possible…"Pondered Professor Goodwitch.

"I know White Fang are, in the southeast, mountain Glenn…"Piped up Cheshire

All three looked at her "How did you come by this information?" Questioned professor Goodwitch, skeptical

"My own investigation." She answered, but not without the headmaster of Beacon giving a small 'Hmm'

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

Professor Goodwitch growled in frustration "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like a contest of measuring di—!"

"Glynda!" Shouted Ozpin

"Well, he does." She muttered

"Sirs, if I may." Stepped in Cheshire.

And the three all turned their attention to her. "I'll volunteer myself on a scouting mission to this area."

Well she was definitely full of surprises

"Ms. Arc…"Began Ozpin

Cutting him off "Please sir don't call me that." She requested again, slightly annoyed.

"And why should we grant you this request?" Asked the general.

"A small scouting mission will allow me to pinpoint what is going on in that area." She answered "Also, I'm expendable

"That area does have a high amount of Grimm activity though, maybe it would be wiser for me to send at least one squad of knights to accompany you" Suggested the general.

"I can handle myself." Pushing away the general's offer. Throughout her years of fighting an rebellion, she had fought her fair share of Atleasan knight, now she really did not feel safe around them, not since they could suddenly that they would turn on her at any second. "I'll just need transportation to the area." She requested.

"That can be arranged." Pointed out the General.

"Then it's settled then." She concluded." I'll be standing by." With that she left.

An alert sound then chimed in, signaling that someone had arrived. "Come in"

And then walked in Ruby. "Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here…" Her eyes turned to their time traveller, and then became quiet, as she walked past her, with only a small acknowledgement of her presence.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?" asked Ozpin.

Whatever they wanted with her, she did not need to stay around for.

She had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

 **Beacon dorms**

Nobody liked to be rushed, the term today was commonly used in video games was when one team attacked the other team in force and speed. So to Ruby Rose, she was definitely caught off guard as WBY came up to her.

What happened? Asked Yang

"Uh... well, um..."laughed Ruby nervously, to tell or not to tell.

There were no secrets between them, so she went on with the events of how she left the dance, went to the CCT, encountered an intruder, fought said intruder, and the meeting that just happened.

Weiss pointed out "That was a risky move."

"No, I think you handled it well." Congratulated Blake

"I hope so." She looked on nervously. "I'm just a little surprised as to why Cheshire was there?"

All three looked at each other.

It was her again.

Somehow it was like she was always at the right place for some reason.

But to Weiss and Yang, she was just making them more suspicious, the doubts about her were very much real now.

And her shouting at them were still fresh in their minds.

Well they had their first mission to look towards.

So…Best of luck to them.

And hopefully they don't see Ms. time traveller again.

* * *

 **Somewhere faraway**

" _Dad?" Whimpered the little girl before him._

" _What?" popped into his mind_

 _And with all of his training, embedded into his reflexes, he brought out his semblance and hit her with it._

 _The shield knocked her to the stone ground, looks like an easy kill now, she wasn't moving, but a knife stab to the throat would make him sure, and then he and Locus can go for ice cream._

 _But then his head began developing a sharp pain, his ears screamed noise, his eyes felt like bursting, his mouth felt like on fire, as his forehead burst into flames, like a fever developed from an infection, both sides of his head hurt, and so he clutched both sides to prevent his head from bursting._

 _Dropping his knife and getting down on his knees._

 _Memories flooded his brain, memories of a different time._

" _Goo…"Whimpered a little baby girl, being held by her mother as he watched._

 _Two wooden swords clashed, as the girl tried striking him with her own. The two were locked in combat, but she then tripped on her own, causing him to change from teacher to father._

 _He and a white-haired rapier wielder were holding off waves and waves of soldiers attacking them, but then two goliaths emerged and rushed them. Another older blonde rushed in, wielding a riding crop, she pushed them back with several swift strokes._

 _And now new some different ones._

 _He was standing before a castle, similar to the one they visited the night before, scratch that, the exact same one. He was there with a red/ black-haired girl and they were laughing._

 _He was with a group of people, he think that he knew some of them, actually all of them, but he did not know their names. But they were all around this black-haired girl…as…just…what…._

 _Then it was some sort of prom, he and that black-haired girl were dancing, and she was smiling. But that memory soon changed, he and three others were doing a dance off of sorts? People were cheering, but…was he in a dress?_

 _The two kept changing back and forth, the dance off and the dance, the two images blurred in between, but it was hard to distinguish which one was which at them seem to split his head._

His eyes did not want to open, but he needed to, every bit of his brain hurt with insufferable pain.

He opened them and it was the familiar sight of the green X on his partner.

A fist in his hand, coming straight for his head.

…

…

He did not know what had happened.

He did not know how much time had passed.

But now it was the moment where he had regained his consciousness.

His head still hurt like there was no tomorrow

"You're awake" a menacing voice greeted him.

Grinding his temples and gritting his teeth "What happened?" He questioned, the events of last night were still a blur to him, it was like they were no longer part of his mind.

"You don't remember?" Questioned Locus, curiously.

"I remember you punching me in the face" Growled Felix in response.

"You were screaming because someone here apparently still gets nightmares, I decided to knock you out. As for what happened last night, you suddenly collapsed after knocking the girl onto the ground." Explained Locus methodically.

"That's BS." Stated Felix bluntly

Ignoring his partner, he continued on with his retelling of events. "After you fell, soldiers began approaching your position, with you out of action. Be grateful I elected to save your sorry skin."

"Yeah, I'm real fucking grateful that you decided to save me." Thanked Felix sarcastically "Now did you get the girl?" Spat out Felix as he spoke the last name with venom

The two became quiet.

They could hear birds.

They could hear the wind.

They could hear the ground move.

But there was no response to the question

"You killed her right?" questioned Felix.

"No." Stated Locus simply.

"WHAT" lashed out Felix in rage. "HOW?" Demanding an explanation

"When I got to you, a squad was about to be on top of us, I only managed to extract the both of us, we were fortunate to escape."

Locus had been hit numerous times, despite having a semblance of invisibility, he had been in firefights were bullets had grazed him. He had also gotten into numerous fist fights before, when trying to eliminate a target, while Felix was flirting with women as he remembered distinctly, something he was still sore about. But he had never been hit by his own partner, through their years in service together, the closest thing to physical contact was when he placed his arm on his shoulder, much to his annoyance.

He reeled back slightly, partially out of surprise, he often assumed that his partner would be too much of a wimp to even hit him, but here he was proven wrong.

Looking again, Felix was back on his feet. "You should've killed the damn girl when you had the chance." He growled, and with that he walked away, however he could still sense that his Aura was pulsating aggressively as he took each step.

"Get a grip on yourself" Ordered Locus as his partner walked further with each step, he so wanted to berate him for his behavior, but for now he was going to let it slide.

"Says the fucking lunatic." Responded Felix under his breath, punching a tree along the way.

 _What has gotten into you Felix?_

His partner had always managed to keep his cool in some of the most toughest of situations, no matter what whenever they were under heavy fire, under heavy fire for his reckless behavior, under heavy fire for setting off an ambush, or just about any situation where they were going to get killed, he never stopped with his easy-going quick quips.

But now, it was like a switch had flipped within him, him waking up screaming random names like 'Ruby', 'Snow angel' and 'Pyrrha'. His behavior was now more aggressive, a potential Pro from this was much more unpredictable fight coming from him, however there were multiple Cons that he just witnessed. He was becoming a rabid dog and breaking free from his chains, and he did not want to put him down, unless absolutely necessary.

Last night could be counted as a partial success, they nearly managed to eliminate their target. However another matter had him concerned. Last night her exposed location was likely due to her anticipation of their beloved queen's mission. That was concerning, if she knew about the infiltration to the CCT, then it would be wise to assume that she remembered the Breach as well…They needed to ensure that it was going to happen…

So…That would mean…Going to mountain Glenn…

Great…

* * *

 **Well, everything advances on.**

 **And I'll be here smiling evilly as I continue on to rule the world.**

 **So as always, Favs and Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	14. We Didn't Follow You

**Well, I hate myself for doing this…This not updating for sooo long, but it's still only a month-ish (I'd hate to call this a hiatus, and in truth it's not, I don't care what you say). Soo what happened was I got busy, then I got sick, also the RWBY Volume 3 did a number on me, Pyrrha's death didn't depress me or anything, it sort of just demoralize me…The same thing happened after the RVB season 13 finale, it shook me up. I'll admit after the RVB S13 finale, I did wepp tears, thankfully this time I didn't. I did post a one-shot after the finale, but it didn't exactly help lift my spirits up, but I'm back now, and all better mentally and physically.**

 **Also on another note, my voice sounds like I ate nothing but cigars for the past 10 years, that's how bad it got for me, but hey if I can't use my mouth, I'll just use my hands. That's why I'm writing.**

 **Well here's an extra long chapter for all of you to make up for the long wait.**

 **RPGPersona** _-oh yeah things are going to be fun_

 **DanteSiriusPotter** _\- Who knows? Well actually I know, but all of you don't, so thanks for your kind words as well, enjoy the next chapter_

* * *

 **Location Unknown, 10 years after Breach**

" _Journal entry… Two-Oh-Eight. Several days ago, For the past couple of weeks we've received a couple of anonymous message, some guy with good Intel on the queen, so far it's been proven useful, it might be a trap or someone whose sick of the queen, and now he's willing to trade for safe passage away from Vale, I'm going to meet with him tonight..."_

" _Dad are you going on another mission?" Asked a little girl behind him, so he paused his recording._

 _Facing his seven year old daughter, he gave a stern nod._

 _Giving her father a warm hug. "Take care"_

 _Letting go of her daughter, he noticed her frown "Hey, Hey, smile, we named you Cheshire so that you would always smile."_

" _Dad…Just come back please" She pleaded_

" _Relax…I'll be back in time for dinner before you can say 'Pancakes'" Putting on a brave face, as he stroked her face lovingly. "Hey kiddo, I'll call you on the radio if I get the chance."_

 _She hugged on her kneeling father. She didn't want to let go of their embrace. She wanted her entire body to be made out of rock so that he couldn't break away from her._

 _But time went on and her arms knew the truth of things, and thus she let go._

 _There will always be a moment in a child's life when their parent's never picked them up in their arms again._

 _There will be that moment when in a child's life when their parents stopped washing their child's hair and helping them bathe._

 _There will be that moment when a child realizes that his or her parents will no longer send you off to school, instead he or she will walk on all by themselves and not look back._

 _And for Cheshire Arc, this was the moment where she hugged her father for the last time._

 _She just didn't know it._

 _Her father strolled out of her room, his boots echoing along the long brick corridors, as each step grew more silent than the last, signaling his distance._

 _She was left there to her world of reading._

 _And that's what she did, lying down there on her neatly made bed, with a typical bedside reading lamp accompanying her._

 _Immersing herself in the glorious worlds of kings and queens, monsters and crooks, heroes and villains, prince's and beggars to pass the time, and maybe get her mind off of her worries, she was scared for her father's safety, the terror that she may never see him again. The stories that she had were a great escape, and for a while…the corners of her mouth pointed up as she grinned on reading the exciting parts, were some hero manages to save the day._

 _A light hearted-tale of where a boy discovers his magical power of time-travel, and would then proceed to travel back to his parent's youth, with only the problem of him not being able to remember who his mother was due to him travelling back in time. Although the main protagonist was a bit of dunce as to how he could forget who his own mother was, and thus creating a harem around his father and several other girls, he did sound cute._ _ *****_

 _But the thought of forgetting your own mother did leave her food for thought._

 _The memories of her mother still hurt, a pain that tormented her, but she always managed to bring a smile out, her parents wanted her to smile and that's what she was going to do._

 _Time flew by._

 _And the more tired her eyes got._

 _But her mind was constantly pounding as she read on, the words had her mesmerized, and she did not want it to stop._

 _The radio by her desk croaked to life, startling her, but she rushed off to answer it._

" _Cheshire" She could hear her father cough over the radio, as well as the sounds of an explosion._

" _Dad?"_

" _I'm Sorry" was all she heard before another explosion, was heard, only for the noise of that to be cancelled out by a long *fzzzzz* Signaling that the other end of the radio had stopped transmitting._

 _She kept tuning the frequencies as her father had taught her, desperately turning the different switches on her radio, she didn't want her nightmare's to come to life, not again, her fingers felt numb, and her ears only heard the sounds of silence._

 _She didn't want to admit defeat, never give up, never give in._

 _She needed help._

 _She dashed through the secret hideout that was her home._

 _She found her aunt and uncle, leading them to her room, their faces wrought with worry._

 _They tried, they really did, turning on the frequencies that not even she knew of, and retrying what she had done before._

 _With each passing second, the more unlikely it became that her father was still on the receiving end of his radio._

 _But they had to keep on trying._

 _She pleaded them to try and try._

 _Each word coming out of her led to the same thing 'Please not again.'_

 _And then came the last time that they tried._

 _Her aunt looked on with tired eyes, and her uncle comforted her by holding her in his arms._

 _But she wasn't willing to give up._

 _And so she tried._

 _Doing the same thing over and over again._

 _But her arms then felt tired._

 _Her eyes grew tired_

 _And her strength failed her as she collapsed._

…

…

…

 _The voice of Lisa Lavender was no longer heard, the anchorwoman had disappeared during the chaos of the revolution. But she would've been better off dead than alive to see the current state of Press freedom._

 _Every day there would be news regarding the victories of the queen against her enemies, those that deified her rule, and the occasional execution of a rebel. Hundreds would gather to see the death of their so called 'enemies', but it was mostly out of fear as being labeled as a dissident as well, the viewing of any execution wasn't mandatory, but on occasion those that avoided the glorious spectacle would feel a tingling sensation down their spine._

 _The entire stage of news was just propaganda, propaganda and more propaganda, freedom gone, the days when a reporter could reach out to any official and expect an honest truth were gone, and they would be turned away with lie after lie. They could try to hunt the truth, but then again the hunter becomes the prey._

 _So when the news on the old television set that they owned came to life several days later. They were expecting the same dull and brainwashing program that they had to suffer through for the past several years._

 _There was good news for them, with the news of the death of Roman Torchwick, may his soul find peace in afterlife._

 _Sure there may be executions._

 _But not him._

 _The bag over his head made it hard for them to figure out who it was._

 _But then the veil was dropped and they all looked on with horror._

 _The bruises on his face, the same blond and blue-eyed idiot that they all loved._

 _There were cuts all over his face._

 _Red lines indicating a good lashing._

 _They dragged him on._

 _The executioner grinned on, fresh meat for the slaughter._

 _The blade was silver, but as it left it was red._

 _She wanted to believe that her father was alive._

 _She wanted to trust in the knowledge that her father was alive._

 _But that was a futile lie, she could feel the weight of reality sink it's teeth down on her timid mind, biting down on her head as the message of her father's death entered her mind like a deadly poison._

 _Tiny drops of water formed beneath her eyes._

 _And for Cheshire Arc, her father was no more._

* * *

 **Headmaster's office, present day**

Staring out a glass window, watching as the world moved on, the time seemed to slow down as they saw those who would take a new step towards their education and journey march on.

"I don't trust her." Stated his fellow headmaster.

Taking a sip out of his cup in response, he had his views and so did he.

"She suddenly appears out of thin air, and claims that she is from the future."

"The blood test confirms that she is from two of my students, her age is also the same with her biological parents. So James still skeptical?" He rebutted.

"She's still keeping secrets from us." The general replied in return.

"True"

"Trust is a two way street Ozpin, It's clear that she is still keeping information from us." Awaiting a response from his ally, knowing that despite his stoic expression the brilliant mind in his head was at war to produce a response

Giving a one-word response "Perhaps." And he continued on "But she has already proven who she is, there may be more to her than meets the eye James, and it just might be the key to all of this."

"And what if we're wrong?"

A moment of silence for the two as they continued on staring out of the same window, but there was noise throughout their minds as they looked on, the world moved on, but they hadn't changed at all, they were still the same fools.

The world was still on the verge of something that they had yet to comprehend.

He didn't have a reply to his question.

All they could do now was wait and pray for their scouts to return.

* * *

 **Beacon grounds, present day**

The first time she saw a Bullhead, it was in a book, about the world of flying, it had birds, planes, fighter jets, all sorts of details and cross sections, with descriptions on how they were made, how they flew, what they did for the world. It was a good book, sure it wasn't as exciting as a good adventure/ romance novel but it was still insightful to the world of aviation.

The second time she was a Bullhead, it was different from the version that she saw from her book, this one had guns on it, and was actually shooting at her, she shot it down of course, but of course, she awoke the hive as three more took it's place and began launching men from its sides, and providing support fire at she and her squad were outgunned and outnumbered. Every time she heard the unmistakable rumbling of any drop ship's engine, the same sense of dread would creep up to her.

Those were not good days.

People were dying left right and center.

She was getting shot at.

But today was going to be a good day.

She was now going to experience the joys and wonders of flight for the first time.

It wasn't something that she was thrilled about, but it felt reassuring to know that she wasn't going to have to travel on foot, through a long period of time, being in the air meant that she had the high ground, and the high ground was always good.

"So you're my pilot?" She asked the individual tinkering away at a bullhead.

"Yes ma'am, the name's Foehammer. But the call sign is Echo 419" He greeted friendly, stretching out his hand he helped her load up her baggage, a duffle bag, containing a few MRE's, courtesy of the headmaster, a sleeping bag, a few more clips of ammunition, although she liked it better when she carried her equipment and supplies on herself, instead of putting everything in a bag.

"Well ma'am where to?"

"The southeast, mountain Glenn to be exact." As she clambered on.

"You got it."

The Bullhead took off smoothly, compared to most of her rides anyway, most of them were in beat up trucks that often had a bullet hole or two and with extremely poor fuel efficiency.

It was a bit of a good sensation to feel above the ground and stare down below, she was on top of the world for once.

Felling invincible

Like nothing could stop her

Just what was this feeling?

She felt a bit dizzy, like nausea as well.

Not invincibility

Her mouth felt like releasing her breakfast's content's as she leaned over the open door of the bullhead. The trees below had a few of their leaves turn a disgusting shade of brown, covered in bile, as her vomit flew out of her mouth.

"Ma'am you didn't tell me you had motion sickness, what gives?"

Motion sickness?

Why did she not know that she had this? "Sorry *Barf* I didn't *cough* know" She apologized.

Okay maybe not going to be a good day.

Every other five minutes of her trip was filled with the dizziness, fatigue, and nausea right up in her head, but not necessarily in that order.

With two more instances of her breakfast launching out of her mouth, she was ready to just jump off her bullhead and walk the rest of the way, if she wasn't that unwilling to loose air superiority for the first time that she got it.

"Well ma'am, we'll be arriving soon. Get your gear in check, and thanks for flying Foehammer airways." He thanked joyfully.

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn**

She wanted to kiss the ground, but she didn't do kisses.

Of course she made a mental promise to herself to NEVER get on another flying abomination like that, all aerial vehicles that enter her sight would be turned into a flaming wreck.

Mental promises aside, she was back to the same old mountain Glenn, broken, run-down and riddled with Grimm. Some things never change, in her time, this location would be one of the biggest slums that exist within the four kingdoms, with daily attack from all types of Grimm, you could try to move, but there really was nowhere else to go.

If you were born there, then you die there, no excuses, you don't move away from the slums, you live there until you expire.

Well this place was now just a desolate urban jungle, no one visible, but plenty of Grimm roaming the grounds, essentially a combat hot zone.

It would be best not to aggregate them, she was only one man in all of this, she could call for backup, but just who would they send? And it would be pointless to send for help, considering she hadn't even found anything of suspicion.

There wasn't exactly a plan for now, but considering this was where the White Fang was hiding, so it was a bit of a hunt now, an abandoned city was huge, so there was a lot of ground to cover.

Then the unmistakable sound of a bullhead over her head alerted her to look up.

Incoming

Friend or Foe?

Did she really want to stay there with a chance of getting shot at?

The desolate environment provided her with the most excellent cover that one could ask for as she ducked behind the shadow of a store.

She breathed in and counted to four, then she breathed out and counted to four. Rinse wash and repeat, rinse wash and repeat. It was a simple calming technique that her father had taught her, just breath in and count to four, hold your breath, then breath out and count to four. It helped as there was a fifty-fifty chance of her getting shot at.

What didn't help was that she had nothing to take down anything aerial. No explosive, no rocket launchers and no dust. Well worst comes to worst she could try hurling rocks at the plane in hopes that something gets jammed within it's engine.

Oh who was she kidding?

The aircraft touched the ground and its colorful passengers jumped out, much to her and surprise.

Team RWBY, her mother's team once again jumping into the fray in full force

And another unrecognizable individual, but from her guess a professional huntsman.

So what were they doing…Oh…

She hadn't expected them to be that quick.

Which was a little cause for concern, considering they were already here, that meant that she had less time than she had guessed, She needed to work quick.

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn outskirts**

The journey was uneventful.

That seemed like a good thing, but in truth it wasn't.

Most of their trips together would be filled with wise-cracking quips from his partner, jokes and irrelevant pop-culture references, but this one was as if he had just went through an emotional teenage break-up. He was acting like a child, and he did not babysit children.

The constant grunts of rudeness from him weren't exactly an improvement, but it was better than having to listen to him be a smart ass.

Although the constant sound of his boots crushing on lesser twigs, and dead grass did nothing but remind him that something was wrong with his partner.

Physically he was more than fine, but mentally it was like a switch had flipped and stuck on where it is now.

He was not stable, like a rapid dog that was going to bite at the first sight of movement.

It just wasn't him, as much as he hated to admit it, he missed the suave attitude that he had, sure it was annoying, but his aggressive attitude now made it hard for him to control him.

And he did not like loose cannons.

Wait.

...

...

Sounds

Engine.

Above them.

"Get down." He ordered, and the two fell head first to the ground.

The bullhead above them flew by like a majestic eagle. It didn't even notice the two assassins laying down on the ground, hidden in plain sight.

"Give me your sniper rifle." Felix growled

"What?" What was up with him?

"I SAID GIVE ME YOUR RIFLE." He screamed like a child, begging for candy

There wasn't any warning, that was the way they conducted attacks, they used the element of surprise and came in with force and speed on any and all hostiles that were in their way.

But he wasn't a hostile, he was his partner.

So it came to as a shock when he was kicked onto the ground again, this time with his back on the ground, and his partner on top of him. And he was on top of him like an Ursa that had found it's prey, with the full weight of his partner on top of him, he tried pushing him off, but that became harder to do with the wild frenzy of punches that began to strike him right in the face. Each felt like a rock, that was falling down straight from an avalanche.

He wasn't going to stay down as his punching bag, and assault on a fellow soldier, was more than just reason for him to put a muzzle on him.

Both legs fired off like two rockets, their target was the wild feral dog directly in their trajectory. Both legs hit his chest straight on with a 'thud' and the Grey and orange assassin

To fight someone who knew your every move was extremely difficult, he knew how to counter your punches and your kicks, and at the same time he knew ally your moves at well rendering your attacks ineffective. It was essentially trying to move up against a current, that was never easy.

That's what Locus thought, but when the first barrage of punches flew right at him, none of the moves that were thrown at him made sense. They were wild, undisciplined, there was a mixture of two fighting styles in the mix. His he obviously recognized in the mix, but the other was someone else's, not his, he didn't recognize it, but he was sure that whoever the other fighting style was from ,he was skilled.

A kick turned him around.

With his back turned, he heard a 'click' on his back, and the weight of his weapon disappeared. He quickly turned around to the sight of his partner in crime fold the weapon out onto both of his hands.

He immediately crossed his arms in defense, this was going to hurt, so he closed his eyes and braced for the worst

One shot left the chamber and the loud 'clap' of his own rifle firing was heard.

Then the birds flew and he realized that he didn't even feel his Aura drain.

Not even a speck of dust had touched him, but then he realized that the first shell had dropped on the ground, his world went slow and he realized that the rifle that his partner had stolen was not aimed at him, but instead the weapon was aimed right up in the sky, then three more rounds launched out of his rifle, all aimed at nothing.

It was time to end this, he grabbed the rifle in his partner's possession, facing stiff resistance from him as well, but it stopped when both of his hands grabbed ahold of his own weapon again, using the Butt of the rifle like an axe, he swung it full force right at him, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.

"LET ME AT THEM. THE GIRL's PROBABLY ON THAT FUCKING BULLHEAD." Screamed Felix

He kept his calm at all times, but for once he let his rage take over like a virus, and slapped him, hard "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT" He screamed right onto his ear.

Using his rifle like a staff, he had him pinned down on the ground, now with his own weight bearing down on his. Despite both of their vision obscured by their own helmets, he could see the rage and intensity within Felix, gritting his teeth, he didn't want to euthanize him like a feral dog, so he was going to give him one more chance.

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER." He chastised at him

Both panted, this was a stalemate, he didn't want to make a move on him, and he was sure that Felix knew that he was beaten, right?

"You should've let me shoot that bullhead" Grunted his defeated partner, still struggling to escape his grip.

"You wouldn't have taken it down, even if you got every shot." He berated harshly.

He pulled his rifle back into his embrace and began inspecting it, other than having his partner's greasy fingers on it; no damage was done to his weapon, fortunate for both of them.

"Get yourself together, if not I'll put you down for real." Warning him for quite possibly the last time.

"Our target was probably on that bird and you just let her go."

"You have no idea if she was!"

He didn't hear another peep out of him, so victory was his.

He had won the battle of the fist and battle of the mind, but it was clear that his partner was still drifting further away from him.

Packing his rifle onto his back "Come on we need to move."

"Whatever" As he got up, an unfortunate branch snapped under the weight of his boot.

Well that debacle was over, he would have to deal with him later.

That Bullhead was from Beacon, that he was certain of, the markings and the direction that the Bullhead could've launched pointed to the academy.

But his partner's wild accusation that the girl was on that drop ship did leave food for thought, whoever they were they were definitely headed for mountain Glenn. Was there any chance that their target was on that Bullhead?

Maybe?

She did seem to have knowledge of events that could happen, so it would seem wise for their target to arrive at this location.

Which was why they needed to get there quick, their little fight was more than a nuisance in their schedule.

He could hear two bullheads now passing above them, and they quickly got into cover once again, this time the first one was headed back to Beacon, with the newly arriving one headed for the same destination.

So, Beacon was sending more than just one group of their agents into the field.

They had a no interference policy with those that were in the past, they were here for their target, and their target specifically.

This didn't bode well.

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn**

It was time to greet the neighbors.

Just great.

There were going to be questions, but having the extra muscles on this mission would help, the area was large, and a larger numerical advantage could help scout the area faster.

Moving out of her hiding spot, it was clear that they weren't aware of her presence now, but as she walked closer, her footsteps were loud enough to be heard and their heads rolled in her direction with their surprised looks.

"Halt you" Order the huntsman, and with a quick dash ,he was right in front of her. "Curious, YouAppearToBeArmed, TheMaskWouldSuggestThatYouAre AMemberOfTheWhiteFang."

Taking off her mask "Sir, my name is Cheshire" And his expression brightened.

"Aah, The mysterious girl that has arrived from the future. "ApologiesYoungOneForNotRecognizingYou"

There wasn't any way to say that she acknowledged his apology and wished that they could be BFF's, so she just nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Questioned her aunt, with her hand gripped on her weapon tightly

"I could ask you the same question as well"

"We're here on our first mission!" Declared their leader energetically

An eyebrow raised, and she turned to the actual individual in charge. "Sir I'm here on my own mission to scout out a White Fang base in the region."

"AhWellMs. Cheshire, I'mDoctorOobleck, I am the history teacher of Beacon and currently leading this search and destroy mission to Mountain Glenn."

"Well, currentlyTheArea is stillHeavilyInfested with Grimm, I believe it would be best if we split up and eliminate as many as possible." He stated quickly, making her have at least some difficulty to keep up with. "AS WELL AS REMAIN ON THE LOOKOUT FOR ANY SUCSPISOUS ACTIVITY, IN ORDER TO AID OUR COMRADE."

The four members of team RWBY looked at her with three out of four rolling their eyes, they were now going to enjoy the rest of the weekend with everyone's favorite time traveler, what joy!

Well, now her mission was combined with team RWBY's under the doctor's orders.

That she didn't have a problem with, the Grimm were going to be an obstacle, so it would be good to help cut down their numbers.

Well time to hunt some monsters.

* * *

It was strange to be with the doctor, while she valued speed in her actions, the professor obviously took it to an extreme. But that wasn't it, not the speed thing, it was the fact that she knew this doctor wasn't going to be around much longer, he essentially was a dead man walking as of right now. There was a certain pressure on her shoulders, this man's survival rested on her shoulder.

It really shouldn't bother her, back from where she came from, her missions had her saving innocents, rescuing slaves or protecting a defector. But those were miniscule compared to what she was doing right now, the entire world rested on her

"Tell me Ms. Arc, why are you here?"

What did he just call him? The last thing that she needed was any member of team RWBY to hear this surprising revelation, specifically those that were too nosy for their own good "SIR?"

"YES?"

"Sir, I would wish for my family name to not be used in context." She requested politely, there was no need to be scared here, they had separated to increase their range that they would scout, so the walls didn't have ears.

His face pondered at her request and agreed "Very well."

A Beowulf appeared out of nowhere, from the markings on his exterior bones, it was clear that the creature of Grimm was merely a fresh new born.

It rushed right at them, and her legs spun into action, as she kicked the monster with a powerful roundhouse kick, knocking it back, making it stumble on its' feet. Then a quick dash towards it with her sword drawn, stabbed right into the heart of the beast.

It's skin evaporated into black smoke, blown away by the wind.

Now it was her time to question him "Sir did you know of my arrival?"

"Yes, headmaster Ozpin did inform me of your arrival."

So he informed him about her presence, well so much for secrecy.

"But Mrs. A…Cheshire, you have yet to answer me, why are you here?"

What did he mean by that? "Well sir, I'm here to save the world." She answered simply "From a tyrant."

"But why you?" he asked on

That hit a bit of a nerve, all those gone before her, never to come back, and here she was, why her indeed?" It could've been her uncle, it could've been her aunt here in her place, but it was her to finish this mission.

"I don't know sir." She answered "Maybe it's fate or destiny that I'm here and not someone else. There were originally three of us, but I was the only one left." The thought of those left behind left a cold whisper down her spine.

"But why do you fight?"

"Because I have to" Changing the subject a bit abruptly "Sir, why are you asking me all these questions?" This was feeling like a bit of an interrogation, but she didn't want to be rude for once, and decided to reply without revealing too much.

"Curiosity Mrs. Cheshire, you are one of the most unique individuals that I've currently have the opportunity of working with. A girl from the future, here to save us all, now that does make me eagerly awaiting of the future."

That was a compliment, of sorts "Thank you sir."

Another group of three beowulfs were now charging at their position, well her itchy trigger finger was acting up, and so it was time to do a little target practice.

As she fired each shot, their conversation just moments earlier embedded itself into her mind.

* * *

 **Abandoned building**

As night began to fall, battle fatigue began to set in as well.

So everyone was taking a well-earned break, except for the odd-one-out. There was still much to do, despite the large amount of land they had scouted through their combined efforts, there was no presence of White Fang, no criminal elements, just ten Grimm for every block of the abandoned city.

The search had to continue, she wasn't going to quit now.

Setting her bag down, she wasn't going to sleep, so the sleeping bag was going to stay. Low on Ammo, well time to take a few more, the last she wanted was to run out in the middle of a firefight. And MRE's, well she didn't want to fight on an empty stomach.

Opening the first pack, tuna. She bit into the block of fish meat, if you could call it fish meat, it tasted like Styrofoam mixed with bits of beef actually, and maybe a few bits of egg, well this did just answer her age-old question of why MRE's were called 'Meals Rejected by Everyone'.

The terrible taste was a crime against her tongue, but she didn't mind, for the past ten years, she had lived with this taste constantly.

The past ten years…

The Doctor's questions

 _My semblance allows me to become intangible, it reflects what I am, a ghost._

 _I have no family left, everyone I know is gone, I should've begun to weep, but I push those thoughts out of my mind. I keep telling myself the mission is first._

 _When was the last time that I've cried? Or even shed a tear?_

 _The last time I saw father…._

 _All these years, I've let emotions pass right through me…_

 _But now they're…_

Her food suddenly tasted a bit sour, and it felt like it was raining, but there was no rain, there was a swelling in her eyes, and she felt a tear drip down on her cheek.

She lost her appetite.

 _Why do I even fight?_

 _What do I fight for?_

 _Revenge?_

 _Love?_

 _No, the answer is because there is no one else who will fight, I'm the last of the Arc line, the last member of the Vale resistance._

 _What did dad use to say?_

 _Never give up, never give in._

 _So when everyone else is gone I still fight?_

 _What is my true purpose?_

 _All my life I've been raised to be a warrior._

 _But I'm tired of fighting._

 _And there is no one else to do what I do._

She had a mission to complete, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

The time for weeping had long gone, if she wanted to cry a river out, she should've done that ten years ago, when her father died. Oh wait so she did do that.

So now she would keep on fighting, for a better tomorrow.

But after that what would she do?

* * *

 ***Well, kudos to you if you figured out that was a reference to PhantomGalaxy13's 'How I Made You Meet Mom'. I made a jab at him a while back, and he did the same at me, check him out in case you haven't. So Phantom your move now.**

 **Looks like Locus and his abusive boyfriend Felix are in for a rough ride, will their relationship be saved? Will Locus ever propose? As for Cheshire will she find true love in team RWBY as they melt down her cold heart? I really should stop now, before I actually turn this into some sort of soap opera.**

 **On another note, the constant need to remember that it's doctor Oobleck instead of professor Oobleck, man the show really seeps into real life sometimes.**

 **As always drop Favs and reviews.**


	15. Felix Strikes Back

**Well next chapter here, oh we are getting close to something that I've been sitting on for the past year and a half, way back when I first planned this entire Fic out, I really want this chapter to be done so that I can move on to what I want to do next. I do apologize for the speed that these new chapters come, I do try to work almost every day, but I still get busy.**

 **The RWBY Chibi show has me a bit excited, more RWBY content is always welcome, and bringing back the good old happy days…before…PYRRHA…PENNY…TORCHWICK *Me crying internally and externally* #Relightthetorch. And just in case there are those of you who don't know the release date, the show will air on the 8** **th** **of May, so all aboard the hype train once again.**

 **DarthMaine-** _Well read on to find out._

 **RPGPersona-** _YES! Someone finally gets the importance of the Vomit._

 **MidKnight209-** _Oh don't worry, Cinder will get what's coming to her…But will Felix and Locus break free? *Evil smile*_

 **TheRetroGamer-** _Oh…yes…no…whatever*Evil smile*_

 **dracohalo117-** _Welcome aboard then, glad you find things interesting._

* * *

 **Location unknown, 20 years after Breach**

 _Tai Chi_

 _Stance? Knees bent down, both legs separated with a good distance_

 _Arms? At her side, she was told to relax, but her fists remained._

 _She looked on straight at the instructor leading the exercise, he had stopped, and she realized what he wanted, so she let go of her fists and placed both arms at her side. "I know, I know, let go of my emotions." Apologized Cheshire as she let her mind clear itself, but the trash in her mind wasn't fully cluttered._

 _Tai Chi was apparently one of the skills that Lie Ren, her uncle knew of, which really wasn't a surprise as of right now, he had always been known to be better at all types self-defense, martial arts and meditation techniques. He was one of the few people left in the world that had his specific type of skills, so it would be considered an honor for many to learn from him._

 _Of course the lessons themselves would be difficult to get with some as the instructor was a man of few words and few emotions as well…he wasn't mute, but he might as well be, you would never hear good morning or good morning to come out of him, there was the possibility of him greeting you on your birthday but chances were 50-50. She had often been curious as to why her uncle didn't talk much, but the professionalism and politeness instilled in her often made her reconsider in asking._

 _The exercise wasn't exactly the best thing to be doing, while she wasn't impatient, she would prefer to move at a bit of a faster pace. The exercise was all about achieving greater longevity, that point still confused her a bit, but she was sure that she would get the meaning soon enough._

 _Now her master had stopped his exercise and was looking at her in return, curious as to what was wrong with her._

 _Well he was her uncle as well so might as well approach to him about what was bugging her, even though he was one of the least approachable people she was living with._

" _Well…It's complicated."_

 _He looks at her and gave a small nod, asking her to continue._

" _Uncle Ren, why do we fight?"_

 _He was silent, but who ever said miracles never happened "The reasons as to why we fight are many, for some it could be, for hate, for revenge, for family, for love…"_

 _She looked at him in surprise, that was the most that he had spoken in the past year, the wisdom that came from his was very rare, sometimes it came in the form of old books about martial arts that he would give to her on any random day. Well that meant he was going to be quiet for at least six months before he said another word._

 _There wasn't much to go with from what he had told her, but this was common practice to her by now, he never gave her a straight answer due to him wanting to remain silent. So when he had to answer her, he often used his short sentences to get her gears turning. "So the reasons we fight are many, but what do we as the rebellion fight for?"_

 _He simply pointed at his heart._

 _That could mean a lot of things, was he telling her to search inside her heart?_

 _Well what were they fighting for?_

 _Peace_

 _Freedom from oppression and slavery_

 _The rights for their lives._

 _And that's what she answered with._

 _Those thoughts would be extremely rebellious to that of the outside world. The queen currently ruling over this world would have you thinking that War was Peace, freedom was slavery and that ignorance was strength. All lies to confuse the masses, she used lies and the people took it down their throats as these thoughts were shoved into their heads._

 _The freedom of thought that was allowing her to come up with this answer would be liberating for others, as many didn't even have the luxury to move at all. In the world that she now lived in those with power had the right to say what they wanted without facing justice, it gave them the power to say that 2+2=5 instead of 2+2=4._

 _No…_

 _This was what the answer she had in mind…_

 _So…was she asking the wrong question?_

 _Searching deep inside of her, she found what had been troubling her, why DID she fight?_

 _She had been fighting for the past decade of her life and she had never questioned why she was in this war. It was in her duty to fight this, to fight oppression, it was one of the lessons that was taught by her parents, when you get pushed down, you always have to stand up for yourself._

 _But sometimes, it felt like she was doing this to avenge her parents._

 _Her role in this was confusing, what was her place in this at all?_

 _Did she even want to fight in this long arduous march that had taken the lives of so many._

 _Fighting for so long would wear down even the most hardened veterans, but time and time again they would get close to victory only to be put down in their place._

 _No she had to fight._

 _Her uncle looked at her gesturing at her if she wanted to stop._

 _There was still much to learn from him, so she would hate to cut her lesson short, after all there was always the possibility that she wouldn't see him tomorrow, or next week, or next month._

 _So back to keeping her mind clear._

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn, present day**

Being alone was not good to many, the loneliness would drive many insane, the sound of silence would be like a cancer, growing constantly, never ending and the coldness would surround those without company.

And this suited Cheshire

What was wrong with her?

She wasn't supposed to break like that?

Dad….

He was dead, that was a fact, like 2+2=4.

But now someone was forcing down the fact that 2+2=5 down her mind, it didn't make a lick of sense, that day would live on in infamy as she saw on that television screen, the executioner take the life of her father after he had been beaten and defeated. And now she just saw him the other night.

It was that damn queen…THIS WAS ALL HER DOING, ALL OF THIS…Her father was dead and now he was back. She wanted to believe that it was battle hallucinations induced by stress, that thought seemed likely. But she also wanted him to be alive, her whole life had been surrounded by death, and now there was the slight possibility that not all was lost.

The doubt was strong too strong now, the last thing she wanted was to start more self-doubt for herself, she needed to get her head in the game if she was going to win this.

Her aunt had taught her about how wolves hunted, a lone wolf, while a formidable opponent was not as strong as a pack of wolves. The lesson was one of the more unique experiences of her life, a night raid on a convoy of trucks, while she didn't partake in the mission, it was an educational lesson overall.

However, while she didn't forget that lesson, there would also be the day to divide and conquer.

The night sky that had risen covered the area in darkness, of course natural night-vision in her own biology was a marvelous gift. She could see what many couldn't.

While the six of them had searched the area extensively, it was still possible that they had missed a few things.

But there was no presence of any White Fang propaganda, dust crystals, or even a fire.

She wasn't going to give up that easily, she had only been here for about twelve hours, but time was ticking down for her and…

Stop.

Footsteps, behind her close proximity, moving in at a fast pace.

Recommended action? Ambush to recognize friend or foe.

Using her semblance, she phased through another wall, relying on a small crack in the wall as her vision, she held her breath in.

Chances are this was a threat.

Had someone or something discovered her? Hard to say?

But if it the threat was of the White Fang, that meant he/ she had information of where their base of operations were.

And she could be very persuasive.

The footsteps echoed closer and closer, indicating how close she was to nailing down her follower.

The hole that she was peeking through then revealed who had been behind her.

Ruby Rose

That little girl had followed her from the building that they had set up camp in, it was slightly infuriating to see the team leader of her own team abandon her own post, she was a team leader for crying out loud and here she was following her. While they had combined their missions together, that gave the fifteen year-old absolutely no right to follow her on her own reconnaissance.

Well she was going to send her back now.

Phasing through the wall silently, like the ghost she was.

The innocent schoolgirl didn't realize that a ghost was right behind her breathing down her neck, she felt a brief shudder but brushed it of as the wind.

Her lack of awareness was going to be taken advantage of one day, but for now, scaring her, interrogating her and sending her away would have to do.

Her semblance slowly returned her back to her normal Faunus form and she tapped on the shoulder of the team leader, scaring her almost immediately as gave a small shriek out and jumped into her arms.

Of course the high pitch shriek could attract unwanted attention, either the Grimm or terrorist/revolutionaries, that type of heat was what they were searching for, but of course it would be preferred if they weren't capture or killed by what they hunted for. And so the team leader of team RWBY found a black glove on her mouth, causing her to squirm around even more, like a fish out of water.

"Ms. Rose it's me." Snapping the frightened team leader to the realization of who it was.

"Oh…Hey….Cheshire…"She greeted nervously, knowing that she was caught.

She just wanted to hunt down that base, and put an end to this.

But sometimes wishes never came true, and now the hunter was about to become the hunted….

Felix gritted his teeth at the sight of his next meal, clenching his fists tightly and…

The other one, the dark and red-haired one…She looked so innocent…so young…so familiar…

The crack in his head tore open again, he could feel the seams of muscle and bone across his body ache in pain,

 _He was in another body, he felt weak in it, he couldn't even feel his own Aura it was as if it had disappeared or was never even unlocked in the first place._

 _The muscles on his mouth were moving upward, was he smiling?_

 _The girl that he just saw was on the ground and had fallen over, just how was? Who was she? He felt like he knew her despite only having laid his eyes on her for the first time tonight._

 _He said something to her and helped her up, it was all inaudible…but it felt like she said something that made him laugh inside._

 _Now there was something new in his head, but it didn't feel right, it felt something forced, it felt like it wasn't supposed to be there, the tingling sense of Déjà vu, his sixth sense went off, every alarms inside the human head of his went off._

 _It was him and himself, it was hard to explain he was in the weakling's body and right next to himself, but they were rushing forward to attack…_

His brain hurt even more now, as he felt that dream seal shut, as if a pair of metal doors had sealed shut his window to those dreams.

And the night heard the howl of a wolf.

* * *

 **Team RWBY camp**

After a long restless day of hunting down all sorts of monsters and creatures, it was good to finally achieve rest after such a long time, of course for the body to be at rest, sometimes the mind and soul had to be at peace first

When most closed their eyes on top of a mattress, that didn't exactly signify that they were asleep, real life wasn't like fairy tales and cartoons where the characters fell asleep almost immediately, most would stay there with their eyes closed and star into darkness.

"Blake, are you awake?" Questioned Yang

"Yeah."

With her thoughts going back to the day's events "Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious." Suggested Blake

"You think?"

"No." She confessed honestly

"Weiss, are you awake?" Asked Yang

Giving one of her traditional Ice queen responses "Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area." Admitted Weiss

"That's putting it lightly." Piped in Blake

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it."

Now it was the ninja's turn "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?" Confessed Blake

"I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake." Cheered Yang

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leap behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

"At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today." Said Yang

"Well, she's still just a kid." Pointed out Weiss

"She's only two years younger. We're all kids." Pointed out Blake

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!" Stated Yang

"It's the life we chose."Blake

"It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second." Stated Weiss

Awkward silence filled the air, and for a moment it seemed like that they were going to go back to falling to sleep

"You know what let's change the subject." Suggested Blake

"Agreed, So you and Jaune at the dance. Huh?" Teased Yang slyly

At that moment Professor Oobleck went for his caffeine. While he was a teacher at one of the most illustrious huntsman academies, he was human as well, therefore whenever something that attracted his interest, he was going to listen in, he was also one of their teachers so listening in was just him looking out for his students, yep…listening to gossip couldn't be avoided. Although this frowned upon by the much more senior and blond compatriot, what she didn't know couldn't hurt?

"Yeah, why did you go with that blond dunce?" Questioned Weiss

Blushing slightly at this, why did they have to talk about this? What happened to the deep motivational talk they just had? "Well he…was sort of the one that convinced me to go…and he's not that bad." Defended Blake.

"Oh do tell, kitty do tell, how was it when you were in his loving embrace in that dance?" Teased Yang. "Was it anything like your sm…."

Ladies and gentlemen, Blake Belladonna's infamous glare, known to have made Sun Wukong shut himself up.

"Firstly, Yang's there's nothing going on between us, I merely accompanied a friend to a dance." She explained herself.

"Well at least you don't have anything for him, he's the last person I'd expect you to end up with." Stated Weiss bluntly

 _Wait…Cat ears….Blond…minus the blue eyes…_

 _It couldn't be…but…_

 _The audio recordings…._

 _We don't even know her last name…_

"Weiss?" Questioned Yang, taking her silence as something wrong.

"Yang…I know that this might be a long shot…but is there any possibility that Cheshire….might be related to Jaune."

The bumblebee pair stared at her… "No…." Was the response of Yang… "It couldn't be…."

The sound of a wolf echoed.

* * *

The job of the soldier often would present people with unexpected challenges.

And in all her years, Cheshire Arc would never expect to have to turn away a curious team leader.

Most people that she met were either one's that would either shoot at her or cower in fear, due to her being labeled as a terrorist. Having someone ask her to take her along on a hostile territory, surrounded with the creatures of darkness, with an unknown amount of revolutionary terrorist's hiding around, yep definitely new on the list.

"Go back to your team right now." Ordered Cheshire

"You can't send me back, I'm a team leader, so technically I outrank you." Debated Ruby

"In my book, experience outranks everything, so I suggest that you head back right now." She rebutted, smiling internally but still having a face of ice hidden behind her mask.

The team leader merely pouted at what she had just said, desperately trying to think of a comeback. It was clear who was slightly more experienced in the field, but rank and…grrh

"You are a team leader, you willingly abandoned your post, not only does that make me question how you managed to achieve such a rank, but I also distinctly remember that deserting any post can be punishable by a demotion or possibly suspension. So how about you get back right now?"

"Why are you even following me?"

"Well…I saw you leaving and I got curious, so I decided to follow you…." Explained Ruby, while having both of her finger tips connect. "You also can't run off like that."

"I am on my own mission as well, so therefore I am exempt from your command structure, now if you're done wasting my time, I'm leaving."

Clap, Clap, Clap

The sounding of someone clapping alerted both of them to the source of the noise. "Spoken like a professional."

To Ruby, she didn't know who the man was, the strange mysteriousness that surrounded him got her curious, the Grey and orange color scheme on the advanced armor made her think of the Atleasean army almost immediately, but that wasn't it. The way and his demeanor also made her wary, a creepy guy suddenly pops up in front of them, that did send alarm bells in her head ringing, so watch for sudden moves.

"You..." Dad, hunter, whoever he was he was now here

"Yes, it's me girl, and I'm going to cut you up for what you did to me last time." He threatened, twirling his knife around. "Whatever, you did to me last time, I'll make sure that the pain will be worse than that." He growled.

"Cheshire, you know this guy?" however there was no answer to that question.

Unbeknownst to both of them, underneath all that armor and menacing stance that was right before them, the man inside was struggling for control, and the pain that had begun to surge back again was making it unbearable for the body, as the body began to tense up even more. And it all began at the mention of the name Cheshire.

 _Cheshire, Cheshire, Cheshire_

 _Daddy's precious little girl_

 _Daughter of Blake Belladonna and Ja….._

 _ **Get your mind in the game Felix.**_

"Little red, stay out of this." He warned.

"Ruby, I think it's time for you to leave." Suggest Cheshire, drawing her katana out as well.

"No way, we can take him." She protested, drawing out her massive weapon, the sniper form of the weapon held in both of her hands however didn't seem to deter him.

"Well looks like you sidekick doesn't want to leave, maybe I should gut her up as well?" He questioned sneering at both of them

"Leave her out of this it's me you want."

He stared at both of them analyzing them, but not with rational thought "I guess you're right."

The first second nothing happened, no sudden moves yet.

The next was when both moved in a fraction of that second, both of their bodies had tensed up for combat.

The first strike came from Felix, with his tackle, he leaped through the distance between them, closing the gap between the two, the full weight of her father caused both of them to fall out of the abandoned structure. He had grabbed both of her arms causing it hard for both of them to fight back against each other.

While his armor added protection to him, it was also his disadvantage, making him lose some mobility, a problem which she didn't have as she quickly gave a quick kick right in the gut.

The force of the kick did make him lose his position of top of her as he jumped back from the force of the kick.

Assistance was always welcome in fight, and that was why with a shift of the mechanisms within the High powered sniper rifle, it's sharp blade emerged, and it's user launched herself through the air, with the sharp end of the scythe heading for the assassin's position.

While her first encounter with the assassin had taught her a valuable lesson of her opponent's abilities, her newly joined ally would undoubtedly underestimate his might. Just as Crescent Rose neared it's mark, the assassin seemed to know of what was going to happen, it might have something to do with the sound of her speed semblance alerting him, but he dodged to the right in a quick spin. Leading to the wielder giving a small grunt in annoyance.

Of course the scythe looked heavier than it seemed. The sharp end had found itself slightly embedded in the ground. Grinning at the girl's mistake, he vaulted over the scythe, with his own legs as his weapons, the heels of his boot met her face. Any normal kick on any person would just hurt, but one Aura enhanced kick managed to knock the team leader down onto the ground.

This just wasn't going to do, Ruby was more than a skilled fighter in her own retrospect, but it was clear that an entire day of hunting down Grimm was too taxing on her, she didn't have enough time to regain either her strength or Aura, so it was clear that she was at a disadvantage. If only she hadn't followed her.

He wasn't going to get away with hurting anyone else, drawing her silenced pistol out, she quickly fired out multiple rounds, the rounds flew across the ruined land, and just as they were about to hit their target, the hateful truth was unveiled once again, as the unknown assassin pulled out his semblance once again, helping solidify the truth of his identity. The shots reflected off the shinning shield that once helped fight for freedom, now used as a tool of evil.

Felix growled at the girl, did she really think that she was going to get away with shooting him in the back, silenced pistols were the common weapon of people who resorted to dirty tricks, and silenced rarely meant silent, the sound of trigger being pulled usually gave off a small squeak ,the barrel would pull back and give a small puff of air released out of the muzzle.

He rushed ahead with the shield in front, similar to the tactics used in lightning war. Utilizing the shield as an extra layer of protection, with speed on his side, the rush against her would be successful. Of course it would be more than just succeed if she kept on standing still, it looked as if she was dazed or confused by something, well one of the most important rules of the battlefield was to keep track of your opponent, if she kept on looking away, he just might win this.

The girl unfortunately snapped out of her daze, much to his annoyance, for a few more seconds, he would've crushed her in his grasp. The girl also seemed to be falling back now, shifting to a much more defensive stance.

Of course if only he knew that by using his semblance, what other effects it had other than stopping bullets in their tracks. The psychological warzone of his daughter had started up again, the conflicting decision on what to do now faced with more certainty that he was indeed her father. One part of her wanted to lay down her arms and hold onto him, another part told her to face reality, he was actually gone, and this man couldn't possibly her kind and caring father. On the battlefield, split-second decisions were separated life and death. But for once, Cheshire Arc didn't know what to do properly.

What she could do was maybe defend herself the best she could. There were too many uncertainties in her mind to decide on what to do.

As home-forged Katana met hard light. Inside Cheshire Arc, she began to cry, the memories of her father were resurfacing all the good, the bad and the ugly days that she ever had, the pain of losing him returned once more.

Whimpering the simple word "Dad…"

" _Dad…"_

" _Dad…"_

" _Dad…"_

" _Dad are you going on another mission?"_

" _Dad…Just come back please"_

" _I'm Sorry"_

" _Oh no"_

Whatever the girl had did to him last time was happening again, with her mention of the word 'Dad'. He could feel two giant hands squeeze on tight on his head, like a pimple on the skin, ready to burst open at any second, sweat dripped down his head, he wasn't going to let this little bitch do thing to his mind like the last time, he was going to put a defense to stop her.

But a part of him wanted to give in.

And he did.

 _He was in a hospital of some sorts, no wait, this didn't look like a hospital, it was more of makeshift ones that you'd see in your typical military surrounding, but those voices they sounded so familiar._

" _Come on baby, just a little more, keep on pushing."_

" _I am pushing." Screamed the female voice, obviously under great stress._

 _This was a childbirth happening right before him, congratulations to the couple, but taking a better look at the child…the child had yellow eyes, Faunus cat ears that added to the baby's adorability. He could sense all present at the operation were overjoyed at this sight, especially the father, he looked familiar, with that excited smile that he had, as he held the child in his arms._

 _But why was he here?_

 _Wait…Faunus girl…?_

 _He looked at the father…Blond hair, same with his target?_

 _Was the girl's semblance allowing people to look into her past? No it was clear that the girl possessed the power of intangibility, or how else was she able to let objects move right through her?_

 _So what the fuck was this?_

 _Why was he seeing this?_

 _Was there foam in his mouth?_

" _Dad"_

" _Dad"_

" _Dad"_

Was that voice in his head or was someone actually calling him dad?

And why was there something liquid in his mouth, it didn't taste like blood, he had been in more than enough life or death to know what it tasted like. No, this tasted like an early morning, his own spit? It felt like foam, almost the sort that formed when you got punched in the gut or when you had a stroke.

His head still hurt, making him scream, but he couldn't hear his own scream, either he had lost his voice, or he had lost his ears.

No child wanted to see their parent in pain. While she was still unsure whether or not he was really her father, she had an opportunity to take down the would-be assassin, but there 'was no honor in attacking a target that was defenseless' quoting from her uncle, he often hated the methods that meant achieving victory even if it meant losing one's way, of course she herself didn't see eye to eye with that view, for once she was going to help the enemy.

Despite it being a risky move, she reached for and called for him again. "Dad"

He had now dropped down onto his knees, the pain was clear that it was excruciating. Resorting to banging his head on the ground repeatedly like he was bowing down in front of her, it was clear that he was trying to get the hurt out of his head.

She tried to call for him again, she wasn't sure what it would do, maybe she was hopeful by just doing that he would remember her, and so, she removed her mask off her face. "Dad" It pained her to see him in this state, even if she was still unsure of his identity, the hope that it was him pulsed on like an inextinguishable fire

Bang

Looking behind her father, the team leader of team RWBY had recovered, and now grasped her weapon in its sniper form, the smoke trailed away from its muzzle. And with that shot from the powerful weapon hit their mark, as the target crumbled down onto the ground. Leaving a concerned Cheshire Arc speechless.

"Cheshire" called out Ruby.

She looked at her, there were no words to express herself right now. The girl did what she thought was right, helping her take down a threat, that she was grateful for. But there was still concern she had for her 'father'.

Kneeling down to take a look at the enemy, it was clear that he was down-but-not-out, giving a sigh of relief for his wellbeing, despite his most recent assassination attempt, a strange combination.

However a closer inspection of the ground around them was even stranger. The tiniest of pebbles shook, as the ground rumbled on as well. The growling of something sinister was becoming more apparent.

Looking behind her there was nothing more frightening than the sight of a wave of Grimm rushing towards them. A wave of all sorts of Grimm, from Griffins to

Beowulfs, minus the much larger avian types or the appearance of a Goliath, but the numbers were far more than she could count.

The rush was likely caused by either the noise or the negative emotions generated throughout the fight, but if she had to guess it was a combination of both. But now wasn't the time to ponder the reason, with darkness approaching them in this war torn city, it was the time to choose once again: fight or flight?

The sound of the monstrosity known as Crescent Rose filled the air.

Bang

Bang

Bang

All three targets hit their mark, but there was just too much. Each Beowulf that she killed was just replaced with another Creep "Cheshire we need to move." She hollered. There was no reply from her, scanning the area with her eyes, she then saw a frightful sight. The unknown assailant that had ambushed them was back up on his feet, and in his grasp was her mysterious ally. She struggled to break free, but as the mask that was held in her grasp slipped away. Strength was clearly fading in her,

There was nothing that she could do. Super speed had it's advantages, but it was worthless as there was waves upon waves of Grimm rushing towards her, one wrong step in this, and she was dog food. For some reason though, the waves of Grimm seemed to be moving around the unknown assailant, and more focused on her.

"Cheshire" She hollered for her once again, but to no avail, she was on her own.

She didn't simply just abandon people, she would fight for them, and so she would do just that. Shifting her weapon into it's scythe mode, swinging the weapon with precision, however with some more wild strikes thrown in when there was too much.

But in the end there were too many, and with one small mistake, she was sent flying.

She could looked up and saw her 'friend' in need.

Then the ground underneath her feet began to crumble.

And she fell.

But not before she managed to get one more glance of her mistake.

As of right now, to say that Cheshire Arc was in a tight spot was a bit of an understatement. There was Grimm surrounding them, her father was gripping tightly on her neck, and she was struggling to escape but obviously failing miserably.

Underneath that visor of his, she could almost see the blue eyes that she had longed to see. "Little girl, whatever is wrong with you, I'd like to get something extremely clear, I am NOT your FATHER."

 _I am NOT your FATHER_

 _She didn't want to believe that_

 _I am NOT your FATHER_

 _That wasn't possible_

 _I am NOT your FATHER_

 _It was_

 _Search deep down Cheshire, he's…Choking you….let go…_

His grip was like an iron fist that had solidified around her neck, kicking wildly with her feet. The struggle to break free was very real, as every breath could be her last. Her mind still hadn't processed the fact that he managed to recover that quickly, take her by surprise during the Grimm rush and overpowered her just like that.

But now as she felt her life force leaving her slowly.

She shed one tear down her side.

And for whatever reason, she felt his grip let loose a little.

Then his grip let loose completely.

Of course she then felt air moving past her quickly. In quick a realization, she discovered that she was falling. Her survival instincts kicked in as she tried to grab ahold of the nearest ledge, a concrete slab with few metal rods sticking out, quite possible the foundation of something.

Looking below her, was the dark abyss, it was clear that if she didn't get herself back up, it was clear that she would share a similar fate with her 'father'. With her grip she slowly edged herself back up. Millimeter by millimeter, but time and erosion had done it's work, as she used her strength to get herself back up. The rock she held onto crumbled.

Just like the hopes and dreams that she once held so dearly onto.

And she fell.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, and quite literally might I add. Well not exactly since she fell, but there might be another ledge below her to support her to make a cliffhanger. Alright I'm going to let you guys in on a little spoiler, this will shock you all beyond any and all comprehension, you will hate me for doing this, so read on at your own risk, okay?**

 **So?**

 **Ready for me to drop this bomb on you?**

 **Alright?**

 **Gonna tell you now.**

 **Better be ready.**

 **Alright here we go:**

 **After Cheshire fell…She hit the ground….**

 **Alright that's it. What were you expecting more? I did say it was a little spoiler.**

 **Well leave Favs and Reviews.**


	16. Round 3: Part one

**And I'm back, hello everyone!**

 **Well first thing's first I'd like to thank everyone for their continuous support over this past year, because in case you didn't notice it has been more than one year since I joined . Yep that's right, I've been writing fanfiction for over one year now. It's an impressive achievement to me, as the road was paved with doubts and uncertainties.**

 **I mean, it feels like yesterday when I finished my first one-shot: Nightmare's and Advice, posted it, then went to bed because it was a school night, then woke up the next morning to see that I managed to achieve something that I never believed to have happened: Receiving Favs and Reviews. Currently it has OVER 3000 VIEWS!**

 **I've came a long way from the fifteen year old boy setting up his account on May 4** **th** **(Didn't mean to set it on Star Wars day, but hey do you believe in destiny?) All of this wouldn't have been possible without all of you coming here to read my Fics, I know I'm not the best out there, like Super Saiyan Cyndaquil,** **Masseffect-TxS or even PhantomGalaxy13, I've made mistakes, I've had my blunders, but I wouldn't have come this far without all of you.**

 **Crying a little right now, listening to Cold from the RWBY volume 3 soundtrack isn't helping.**

 **So I would just like to say thank you.**

 **I like you guys very much, love is a really strong word, not sure I'm ready to commit…Oh all right…love you guys**

 **Well gonna watch some RWBY chibi and RvB season 14.**

 **Inquisitek-** _Sorry I don't quite understand what you're trying to ask here._

 **Conyersromello-** _well…find out now._

 **TheRetroGamer-** _Some people like to watch the world burn, I'm one of them. Also you're not weird, you're unique._

 **kyrogue23-** _Yep..._

 **RPGPersona-** _Damn…You saw right through me…_

 **goddy80119-** _Yeah…I think that has something to do with my slow updates, if I updated faster, the story may not progress as slow as you perceive, maybe?_

 **MidKnight209-** _Oh yeah…two Jaunes…What could possibly happen? Hehe_

 **Minxan-** _Star wars references? Man that's strange…However looking at the title, I feel like invading Hoth again._

 **Gorsouul-** _Yeah…_ _Proofreading_ _…I'll get right on that…But in all seriousness I know that having a beta would be beneficial to me but, firstly, due to a busy schedule it takes me longer to finish chapters, sending it to a beta makes me afraid that it'll take me longer to post a new chapter. Secondly, I do try to check my own work, but I guess I'm not thorough enough._ _I've thought of how to stop this, so next chapter I'll be using Google docs to write, so that I can work on Fanfic outside of my normal work space._

 **SHMANDER-** _Ask and ye shall receive_

 **V-** _Maybe I will, maybe I won't._

* * *

 **Location unknown, 3 years after Breach**

 _Having someone else grow inside of you was painful. The sudden kicks and random vomiting were a pest, the persistent headaches, the nausea, being pulled off of active duty, while others fought a guerilla war outside. But not all of it was bad, after nine months, the tiny bundle of joy would leave her womb and before she realized her child would be walking on his or her two feet._

 _But this wasn't bad either, she could now indulge herself in some of the most raunchiest romance tales in her salvaged collection, a luxury she hadn't partaken in for a very long time._

 _If only Yang was here to tease her_

 _Yang…._

 _It was a shame that so much many reading materials had been removed off the face of Remnant, so much literature, poetry, historical encyclopedias, all gone through the power of a dictator and her unlimited army of darkness, as pages burned and carried away into the air, each letter gone as a stronger power swallowed knowledge whole, while those with power glorified their destruction as a crusade to ensure the protection of knowledge wasn't used against the 'people', but in truth, the queen knew knowledge was power and was robbing this from the people._

 _It was a shame as so many would be lost, but books were the hardest to kill in purges of knowledge, if one single book even managed to survive the apocalypse that awaited them, then power would be returned. This crusade against knowledge may just be futile in the end for their enemy._

 _Well more grief for the queen was a victory in her book._

 _In her book…_

 _Yang would be proud of that one._

 _She then felt dizzy again, as every word that she read was turning into a mess of incoherent slurs, placing her novel on her lap, stroking her enlarged belly gently, soothing the child inside. Rubbing her temple as well, the unease was getting to her again._

 _A knock on the door alerted her to the presence of someone. Strutting over to open said door, she reached for the handle and greeted the knocker with a small smile. "Welcome back." Giving the man she had married a quick kiss on the lips and embracing him in her arms._

" _I missed you…"He whispered into her ear._

" _I did too."_

" _So how's your day been?" He asked, as he walked into their room._

" _The same as usual, cataloguing some books, and reading some old_

 _He gave a small sigh. "We managed to hit a convoy, but they decided to destroy their cargo instead of letting it fall into our hands." Unhooking the straps to his armor._

 _As the chest piece became full dislodged from his body and gently placed on the wooden desk, he felt his wife's warm arms wrap around him, comforting him despite today's most recent failure. Grabbing onto her as well, feeling her silk touch on his own fingers._

" _Jaune…There's something I want to discuss" She whimpered._

 _Alarm bells rang in his head…His wife was having emotions over something…first order of business was to now tender to her every need and listen up. "Yes, dear?" Giving a small gulp._

 _Ignoring the fact that he just called her dear, she shifted herself around, looking directly in front of him. "I want to talk about the baby." She stated with the typical wife-like serious._

 _And the soon-to-be father's mind went into combat alert-alpha, as he began to wonder on what she wanted to talk to him about specifically on their child. Was she afraid that_ _they_ _were going to be bad parents? Was she worried about the safeness of living in an underground bunker? WAS SHE NOW HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS ON HAVING A CHILD?_

" _Jaune…I'm not sure I want to raise our child up in this situation." She stated straight to the point._

 _Oh…so that's what she wanted to talk about…What did she mean? "What do you mean?"_

" _Jaune…we are two members of a rebellion fighting a war day and night, we are often hunted, everyday might be our last, I don't want our child to grow up like that." She pointed out seriously, with fear lingering in her sentence._

 _He gently caressed her shoulder, he knew what she meant now…the same thoughts had crossed his mind…the situation that the two were in wasn't ideal, they were two_ _guerrillas_ _, constantly on active duty, with death constantly knocking at their door. One mistake and their child may end up as an orphan._

 _They could leave this life, this life of fighting in a resistance, they could maybe run away to somewhere far away from the queen's control, like the island of Patch or somewhere in the most furthest corners of the world of Remnant. Maybe they would be safe, and maybe the two of them could raise up their child until their hairs turned grey._

 _That wasn't a bad plan actually, they might live until they died, have a couple more kids, maybe even a dog, a nice lovely house, no more war._

 _But that wasn't going to happen, or else every sacrifice that others had paid would have been for nothing, considering that they would run away just to raise a family. They had a duty, while their training to become huntsman and huntresses had yet to be completed, the past three years of continuous fighting made up for it. They couldn't just leave due to personal reasons, as huntsman and huntresses, the lives of the people came before everything else._

 _He was also now a father, and he understood what his responsibilities were, despite the people being a priority, he was also responsible for the entire family. And he was going to put them at risk._

 _Now it was time to weigh which one he valued more._

 _And in truth he didn't want to give up either._

" _Look…I know that you'll agree with me that having a child in our situation is the worst position that we could be in."_

 _Nodding like a diligent child in understanding. With the tips of her lips turning up, glad that he understood._

" _But both of us can't leave." He continued. "You and I both know that." He stated sadly._

 _And in understanding, she stroked her belly._

 _Holding onto her "So that's why Mrs. Arc…I'm going to protect this family with all my might, I know it's not much, but an Arc never goes back on his word, I'll never let any harm come to this family as long as I live and breathe. I'll never let anything bad come to you. If anything ever comes your way, I'll block it. If anyone messes with you or our child, then they won't live to regret it. No harm will ever come to YOU or OUR CHILD." He stated._

 _A small tear formed underneath her eyelids, all her worries were being brushed away as her husband held her. "You know that our situation isn't perfect." t_ _hey were choosing to stay, the riskier out of the two options, somehow she felt that she knew that the two would agree on this, maybe she just needed someone to reassure her of her choice._

" _We'll make it work." He reassured._

" _Well…Now that that's over…I wanted your opinions on some shirts for the child, red or blue?"_

" _Maybe red."_

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn, Present day**

Cheshire Arc hated red.

It was the color of blood, it didn't match her eyes, it was too bright, and did she mention that it was also the color of blood. As the crimson red liquid dripped down her forehead, with her head dizzy, vision blurry and everywhere else aching.

She could only see blood.

With a monochrome amount of strength left in her, she struggled to get herself back on her feet, maybe she had broken something, maybe she hadn't, now was going to be the time to find out, and then guess if she was going to spend another night in Beacon's medical facilities.

But to move she needed strength, and that was something she lacked.

Part of her was telling her to go to sleep and kick away the insomnia, but she knew better.

She used what little strength she had left, and ached her right arm forward, then her left, and then her right arm again. Slowly her body began to move as she crawled forward.

Scanning the room for the assassin that had been so close to killing her, there was no sight of him, but chances were he was done here with her, the fall down the sink hole might've separated them, well she didn't want to be stuck down here in such close vicinity to that sicko, so it would be wise to get out, but looking up, there was definitely miles to go to get up.

So for now she was stuck underground, with quite possibly no way out and a psycho-assassin after her…

She was also trapped as all four sides around her were four walls made of rubble and other miscellaneous pieces of debris, with a few gaps between them, but despite her thin body, she doubted that she would even fit right through.

Just great…

Looking overhead, she saw several pieces of rubble hanging dangerously above her, then under the forces of gravity they drifted off and dived straight at her. Rolling out of the way, as several pieces of rock crushed where she just was.

"Hey did you hear that?"

That was not her mind talking to her, that was actually someone else within the vicinity that heard the small commotion of rubble falling down….Shit…

Using her arms and legs to crawl like an earthworm, she struggled to search for an area which darkness completely consumed, and maybe just maybe whoever was down here missed her.

Could it be friendlies or perhaps even civilians?

Who in their right mind would even be down here? Chances were it was the White Fang or something else.

Her money was on the White Fang, if she had any money anyway.

Her breathing increased rapidly, what remaining sweat she had left in her glands dripped out as well, her muscles moving in rapid movements to crawl away from the oncoming footsteps

Tap

Tap

Tap

Pieces of rock shifted away and she could see quite possibly a little bit of light shining in, it felt like an all seeing eye that was chasing after her, and with all her resolve she tried to shift herself even further away from it.

But the sound of the footsteps approaching didn't stop, and the sound of rubble shifting away continued on.

Searching for any possible means of attack, she did not see any of her weapons, no pistol, no katana, not even her mask, holding onto a piece of brick she grabbed, knowing that it wasn't better than tossing rocks, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Hey I think I see someone in there."

"Wot? Wot do you think we supposed to do?"

"We take her in of course."

She remained silent. She knew that she was caught and was seen, but there was still at least a layer between she and her potential captors, if she was going to enjoy her freedom for a bit longer, then she was going to stay in her hole.

"Hey don't move…Put your hands where we can see them" Shouted one of them.

She didn't comply, and that seemed to give them more motivation for them to push even further past the rubble.

As the gap that the two hunters that were searching for her opened up wide enough, the barrel of a rifle and flashlight was shown directly in her face.

She did nothing but wait for a moment to strike.

And as the first one moved right through, she tossed her only weapon at him, the brick hit him squarely in the face, catching a real glimpse of who her searchers were…The White Fang

The ones that she had been looking for had found her instead.

He growled in response to her resistance to their arrest and simply reinforced his stance and aimed his weapon at her, but she could feel that he was hesitant to shoot his own kind.

"Oi…This one's kinda hot." One of them complimented.

"Yeah, maybe you can court her with your stupid charms."

She then struggled to find something else to toss at them, and her hand felt another piece of loose rock behind her, with all her strength and silence she smuggled it forward and tossed it right in between the two White Fang soldier's conversation, hitting the first one again.

This time he didn't hold back due to her heritage, Cheshire could feel the slap tear across her face, it didn't seem to hurt that much, but the pain was very real. And with that one hit her remaining strength left her and she crumpled down like a broken doll, clearly too tired to fight.

"Cuff her, boi" The second one suggested.

She didn't even resist as she felt her two hands being dragged forward and two metal rings wrapped their hooks around her wrists. "We take her to the boss." He growled menacingly.

Being put on her feet by the two 'kind' gentlemen that had found her. Her legs slid on the floor, dragging nothing but dirt.

Maybe her two captors were afraid of her memorizing the route to freedom or they were simply treating her with their special type of kindness as they kept on pushing her head back down, every time she attempted to look up.

It was now clear to her that these two White Fang goons were taking her to where she wanted. Or why else would they try to keep her head down so much?

Well not the way she wanted to accomplish her job of hunting them down, but it did work, now all she had to do was figure out a way to contact the Atleasean army to her position and maybe rout out all of them.

She kept her head down to prevent any more concussions, but she had the occasion peaks of what was around her, from what she could tell, she was underground, and quite possibly was in a underground city, was this built by the White Fang? Didn't seem likely, but this did seem like the best hiding place of all time, an underground city, was the perfect place for an entire revolutionary army to go into hiding.

"Oi boss, we found dis one behind some rubble." One of them hollered

"Another one?" Inquired the voice.

Looking up, she could see another relic from a long forgotten time…Roman Torchwick, well it did seem to fit the description of him anyway, there were fewer grey hairs in his head, and he still had his signature bowler hat on. He had been a target for quite some time, before his untimely death…some disease if she remembered correctly, oh what she would give to put a knife through his head right now, the lives that she could save…

He walked over to her and inspected her, taking note of her facial features like an interested scholar, the face seemed so familiar, it was as if he had seen it maybe two or three times before…

Holding her chin in his grasp, inspecting her as if she was some slave "Say you wouldn't be related to a Blake Belladonna now would you?"

She remained defiant and silent, not giving or relenting into a conversation with her captor. If only he knew.

"So one of the strong silent types I see. Ah well I guess you can join red over there." Gesturing his cane to another prisoner. Looking up, she saw the sight of Ruby Rose struggling to break away from two guards that held both her arms in their grasp, as she kicked around and stirred a fuss.

Her two captors dragged her over next to the second leader greeted her with a simple 'hi'

And she sulked in silence.

* * *

 **Team _WBY**

An owl hooted it's toot from afar.

As the three members of Team _WBY stared at the conclusion that one of them had achieved.

"It does make sense…I mean, blond, uses a sword." Listed out Weiss

"Technically, it's a katana." Interjected Yang

"But…How could she be my child?" Whined Blake, slightly embarrassed at the thought of child conception.

"Well…I mean…how many people we know have blond hair and we are close with, that dunce and Yang herself. And considering that that girl doesn't have Yang's obnoxious sense of humor."

"Hey."

"It could only mean Jaune, and since you were the one that danced with him, it seems likely that you would be the mother. Also that girl has cat ears, how many people do we know with that distinct trait?" She listed out, like a private investigator cornering a suspect.

"She does have a point…" Backed up Yang. "As far-fetched as it is, there's the possibility that it is true. It also explains her keeping her last name a secret…"

"Maybe…But this is all speculation that we're coming up with. I just danced with one guy, it's not like I procreated with him already?" Debunked Blake.

All of them became quiet, it was true that they were merely guessing, but a lot of things made sense now, were it to be true, or they could all be entirely wrong and end up sounding like conspiracy theorists.

The sound of a dog awakening with a sharp bark startled them.

Zwei

The corgi that their leader had smuggled along on their mission, much to the two cat ninja's surprise and annoyance who were around for this revelation.

Which only helped further Weiss's suspicion even further.

The dog began barking like mad, and so she looked for Ruby, it was her dog after all, so any owner should take responsibility, despite Ruby being Ruby, she wasn't that irresponsible.

But then again, she wasn't at her post.

SHE WASN'T AT HER POST!

Just realizing that their leader and the first guard for the night had disappeared from her perch. All three of them rushed over to her last known position, yep, she wasn't there, but the corgi still barked off into the distance, there was without a doubt that the intelligent mutt was trying to tell them where she had left.

"Professor Oobleck." They called.

"It's DOCTOR." He yelled as he leapt down in spectacular fashion, and quickly went to work as a private investigator, examining the spot that the team leader was supposed to have stayed at, noticing even the tiniest specks of dust, as well as dashing his eyes around the area in search for more clues.

"Well…According to my analysis, I can safely assume that Ms. Rose...has indeed left us."

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Dr. Oobleck, history teacher of Beacon academy, huntsman extraordinaire, and master of stating the obvious.

And as all three members of team _WBY collapsed in disappointment. "Furthermore, Ms. Cheshire is also missing." Now that piece of information acquired all three girl's interests once and reinstated the faith that they had in him.

"What?" questioned Blake. Only for the Doctor to dash in right in front of her and repeat himself once again, loudly "Ms. Cheshire is also missing."

All three of them looked around, their mysterious time traveling Ally was indeed gone, and they didn't even realize it, either because of how good she was at covering her tracks, or how little they valued her presence right now. But either way she had left them, without alerting them.

"Well what do we do now?" Asked Yang.

"Students." Dr. Oobleck addressed. "We are currently deep in Grimm infested territory, with a possible terrorist organization within the vicinity as well, I recommend that we find our missing teammates before they befall an unwanted fate." Finishing his little speech with a grim tone, but the message was well understood between all of them.

And with that, they now had a new mission: finding their missing allies.

Luckily for them, they had the advantage in the form of a smuggled dog. For the time he had been sitting diligently, clearly waiting for when his masters were ready, as they turned their attention to him, he gave a simple bark and began pointing his nose at the source of the scent of his mistress, all he had to do was follow the smell of cookies and roses.

Following the corgi, as it led them out of their camp, and into the desolate, Grimm destroyed environment city of Mountain Glenn, where every corner was another city block destroyed due to the creatures of darkness.

Leading them through twists and turns, going thru a building on occasion, with the hound in front barking as them like a drill sergeant, but in truth each bark was more of motivational push to them, except for Blake of course.

All four of them stopped in their tracks suddenly when they realized that their leader had stopped as well, with him jumping around all excited like, they were where they needed to be.

But there was no sight of them.

Just a war-torn city, with vacant buildings.

And Grimm surrounding a sinkhole, with various pieces of junk laying around as well.

Wait a minute….That piece of metal looked like a sword that they had seen before, and was that just a random pistol laying around?

Firing off a few shots at the assortment of Grimm that were hanging around said sinkhole, they creatures of Grimm quickly dispersed, with some hit by shotgun blasts almost immediately evaporating into the air.

Taking the initiative to confirm her suspicions, she picked up what she had seen and examined them.

"What did you find?" Asked the heiress.

"I think it's Cheshy's weapons." Replied Yang waving the pistol and sword in the air.

Her teammates surrounded her regarding her discovery, with their attention turning to the sinkhole next to them. "You don't think that she fell down there right." Questioned Weiss.

"It's possible." Suggested Blake, but drifting from her thought as something else had caught her eye. Something white and red, and bore resemblance to the classic shape of a feline. "I found her mask." She hollered as she picked it up.

The sounds of Zwei barking alerted them to something else. Another sinkhole, however by this one, the weapon of their leader was found.

And with that they decided to journey into darkness.

* * *

Any other day, he would be killing someone who had a smart mouth and was trying to undermine his boss.

Such simple times.

Those were good days, when his boss would just hand him a photo and tell him to bring her a target, dead or alive didn't matter to her, and it didn't matter to him as well. Although most of the time he preferred to bring them back in alive, just to make them scream and squealing until their dying breath.

Like he said, such simpler times.

Then of course, the same people that tried to undermine his boss easier decide to break into her home, mess with her security and destroy quite a large amount of public property.

And to top it all off, he gets partially blamed for everything. So now he and tall dark and silent get sent back in time to finish the job.

Well technically he was responsible. But the last time he had checked, there shouldn't be any more resistance in Vale. He and his partner had gone in and went out, leaving a trail of carnage and destruction, with a lot of bodies strewn out.

How many?

Well let's ignore the specifics and say a lot.

So how could he miss that one rebel cell?

It wasn't like him to miss anything. But then again most of his misses were on purpose...Did he miss that one resistance cell on purpose?

The feeling of frustration on thinking about this was the same he felt about a certain girl. The last time they had fought was above ground, at first he felt like he had the upper hand, but everything that he did felt wrong. He felt stiffer, he didn't move as fast as he normally did, he was holding back. And those flashbacks that played in his mind, they were becoming a distant blur, but they seemed so life, it seemed so real as if he was there.

THEN WHY?

WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?

He needed an explanation as to why he was trapped underneath all that much rubble.

An explanation to what he kept on seeing.

An explanation to why his head hurt so much. Well during the time before he got hit on the head by falling debris, which only seemed to further amplify said pain.

This was all due to one girl messing up with his mind...So what was the best way to get someone out of your mind.

Take them out of the picture and all would be forgotten.

This was no longer just a mission for his boss, this was for him. This was to make sure that BITCH stayed DEAD.

What about his partner Locus? The rational part of his mind asked.

He found his radio still on growled and cursed as he crushed said radio in his fist.

FUCK that guy. That order following soldier with his rules and whatnot. He had enough of his BULLSHIT and being a slave. He SHOULD'VE KILLED the girl in the first place.

With each fist striking the rock that was in front of him, cracking said rock with each punch. It gave him the motivational strength he needed to reach his goal.

Killing his mark.

* * *

In terms of interrogator and torturer, Roman Torchwick didn't even rank.

Cheshire Arc had seen more bloodthirsty and heard of more vicious judges, juries and executioners that would make even the Queen turn her head in disgust.

So what he was doing right here right now was an insult to all those before him who practiced the art.

As of right now the criminal was essentially harassing a schoolgirl with a variety of cheap tricks and pranks used by your typical school bully.

As for his questions, pretty straightforward with him demanding to know about how they found his underground operation and how many more of them were out there.

So far, she bit her tongue and endured all the questions that he had asked. She had been captured more times than she could count and was certain that her anti-interrogation techniques wouldn't fail her now.

As for the red reaper, she wasn't faring much better against what would amount to simple school harassment. His sadistic laughter entered the ears of everyone in the vicinity, as she was thrown across the floor. "Wow! You are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours"

The team leader didn't take the taunt lightly as she gathered her steele and began to rush him, only for him to counter by sidestepping, sending her tumbling across the floor."Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this."

Walking over to Ruby and aiming his cane at her "But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?"She simply growled at him, with her unresponsive attitude, he tossed her aside to a few White Fang soldiers, who grabbed onto her, preventing her escape.

"As for your silent friend over here. I don't seem to be getting an answer out of her. Any particular reason to that Red?"She remained silent as did Ruby who simply began kicking a fuss. "Leave her alone."

"Or what?"He taunted furthermore. "So Miss tall dark and silent, would you be willing to cooperate?"

Looking him into the eye. She remained mute, but her lack of response gave him an answer 'no'. He got frustrated, as he then lit another cigar, the red hot tip glowed brightly.

She didn't scream, she was silent like the night. The lit cigar hit her flesh, she didn't even think of using her aura, but the red mark that now formed on her face reeked of tobacco and smoke.

The unexpected thing was Ruby's escape as she activated her semblance suddenly and started running for an exit. However Torchwick simply smiled, spinning his weapon in his hands and aims the handle at Ruby. An grappling hook extended, capturing Ruby, catching her by her hood and allowing Roman to pull her back. "I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet"

A massive explosion sounds, caused them all to look up.

"Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something." He ordered kingly

The soldier noded and began to go off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds.

Clearly annoyed "WHAT is going on here?!" He proclaimed

A third explosion sounds and multiple White Fang members running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy was a good sight. Led by a sight for sore eyes,team _WBY, Zwei and Oobleck running around the corner, much to Roman's annoyance.

Ruby taking the initiative to try and escape, jumping on Roman's shoulders, then fleeing towards her did Cheshire as she kicked her

" Somebody kill them!" The criminal ordered.

The White Fang members around him opened fire on Ruby, which she dodged and weaved between. As did Cheshire who escaped by doing the same, but throwing in her semblance in the mix

They didn't care where they were heading, but the should've as they realized that they were running towards a group of White Fang members. A huge explosion suddenly knocked them down behind the White Fang members, sending them flying and revealing Yang behind them.

As all of them enjoyed their lovely little reunion.

The two of them explained what they had seen, from all kinds of weapons and robots down there.

"What?!" Exclaimed Blake as she handed Ruby and her their weapon's back.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!"The reaper repeated.

" Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end."Stated Oobleck

Across a speaker system came the voice of Roman Torchwick "Get to your places, we are leaving now!"

The train then began moving towards the tunnels, almost immediately. "Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Piped up Yang

"We need backup. Let me call Jaune." Suggested Ruby, only to have her plans shut down by a lack of signal "I can't get through!"

"So, what do we do?"asked Weiss

"I believe we only have one option…" Pointed out the professor

"We're stopping that train!" finished Ruby

The six of them plus dog chased after the train, as it's gears began to grind. It was as if a flood was chasing after them, giving them motivation to run faster. One by one, their hands grasped on to whatever they could support them as they leapt onto the moving caboose.

They helped themselves and each other on with the exception of Cheshire, the ninja had picked herself up and already moved on top.

She knew.

She knew what this was going to be.

This train was going to be the cause of the Breach, the catalyst to the rise of the Queen, the women who would butcher thousands.

She knew what she would have to do. Even if it meant losing her life.

"Eh… professor...?" She heard them call

"Doctor." He corrected.

"What's that?" She heard her aunt ask.

Kneeling down to take a look "That my dear... appears to be a bomb." Now that her attention, what were the White Fang planning on doing with said bomb? This train would be more than enough to open up a sizeable hole for the Grimm to enter. So what were the bombs for?

As team RWBY all cringed away from the hatch. She took the initiative and went to see for herself. Yep, it was a big bomb.

"Doctor, I believe you have a bomb to get rid off." Suggested Cheshire.

"Agreed." He nodded in reply, as all five of them jumped on to the next carriage, he held back her mother to cut the caboose away, claiming that it could kill them all.

However before she could detach the carriage, it decoupled itself. Much to her mother's surprise "It decoupled itself!"

"What?!"

"I guess he _really_ doesn't want us on this train."Commented Yang

looking back at the detached cart,as it slowed down and exploded in the tunnel. " That's not good…" Stated the doctor.

"Err, neither is this!" piped up Ruby, staring down another hatch. Joining her, it was not good, with the sight of another group of explosives

"Another bomb?!" Exclaimed Blake.

The doctor looked around in panic, then ran to the next train car "No. No. No. **"** Opens the hatch and looking in, then yelling back back to them "They ALL have bombs!"

The bomb beneath began charging up and started beeping with the cart they were on detaching itself, forcing them to run to the next cart.

"This doesn't make sense!" Exclaimed Yang.

"Well, well, well, look who it is" Hollered the same snarky and malicious voice of the assassin that was sent after her alerted her to his presence, despite the large distance that existed between them, she head and saw him clearly.

How he managed to get on this train? She did not know.

How he managed to get through the White Fang? She did not know.

But there was one thing that she did know, was that this man WASN'T her father.

He was long gone, and it would be foolish for her to think otherwise.

She didn't give him a reply; she simply drew her katana on her right and her pistol on her left. The plan now was to kill this assassin, and stop this train...easier said than done.

She didn't give him a reply, she simply drew her katana on her right and her pistol on her left. The plan now was to kill this assassin, and stop this train, easier said than done.

Aiming both their pistols as each other, in classic dueling fashion. "Go, He's mine" she ordered.

All four girls stared at each other with uncertainty, but understood that they had to persevere through all many more obstacles to stop this train, this man was just one of many, and they weren't going to let one man stop them.

Firing her pistol first, the silenced rounds accompanied team RWBY, as they raced forward, leaping through almost five carriages to face the White Fang, surpassing the grey and orange warrior, who did nothing to hamper their progress. "Who is that?" Questioned Blake.

"I don't know, but I think he's here to get Cheshire." Replied Ruby. "He attacked us above ground, that's how we got here."

Looking back, she could now see that the killer had activated his semblance on his arm, as the shots that were incoming his way were being bounced off effortlessly. As much as she wanted to tell all of them to point their weapons around and shoot the hunter in the back, that would lead them defenseless towards the huge wave of White Fang soldiers right in front of them.

Back to Cheshire in her fight for survival, all her shots were being reflected off of his shield harmlessly. Then her carriage shook, and with a large c 'click' she felt it disconnect from the rest of the train. The White Fang were dumping behind the explosives that they were bringing, but now didn't seem like a good idea to think about why, she needed to get to the next car.

Holstering her weapon, she leapt forward, narrowly clambering onto the next carriage. Grabbing on was especially hard, when her opponent decided to shoot at her, with a few shots narrowly missing her fingers and head.

Jumping on with an action roll to avoid the gunshots that whizzed past her. She felt another jolt as her train carriage decoupled again.

This time, she saw that the assassin sent after her had stopped in his tracks, despite him having a considerable amount of distance between him and her, he had realized that the train carriages were disconnecting, it would be foolish for him to rush at her now.

So now he was going to take potshots at her.

Well he couldn't shoot what he couldn't see. While she couldn't turn herself into a different color like a chameleon, or turn invisible. She could run through walls, and quite possibly train doors.

As the train carriage began to disconnect, she shifted herself, down one level, on top of an enormous bomb that had already started counting down.

Not good, so at full speed, she dashed out of said carriage and jumped out, with both hands in a brace position in case her skills failed her. As phased through the same tingling sensation from the hundreds of times before tickled her, nothing to worry.

Phasing through the second door, and re-solidifying once again. In the next carriage, it was the same sight with another enormous bomb and several smaller explosives supporting it.

Staring at the sight for a few seconds before realising that the very car that she was in would detach at any second, she gave no second thought as she dashed for the next car.

As she rinsed wash and repeated the same procedure until she reached her fifth or fourth carriage, she noticed that the presence of bombs were now gone. Instead, rows of guns and boxes of ammunition were stacked aside, ready for war.

Then she heard the sound of gunfire directly above her head, with a closer look, she could see that small dents were being made on the roof. Undoubtedly, the killer sent after her had seen her phase through enough carriages and now knew where she was.

Time to make her presence known, clambering up on a few crates. She phased through the roof of the carriage. In a quick adaption of her surroundings, her enemy's back was facing her.

Unsheathing her sword from her back, she prepared for a quick thrust to go through her opponent. With one quick stab she was going to end this.

If only he didn't point his pistol directly at her.

He moved with lightning fast speed. Leaping directly at her, with both his weapons in hand right now. With his pistol in his right hand and knife in a reverse grip in his left hand he went for a stab. "SO little girl, GONNA call for your DADDY?" He taunted, as their weapons connected.

He was dead, so get your head in the game. "NO" She screamed. Slightly taken aback, he moved the wrist that was holding his pistol slightly, shifting the barrel to be parallel with her face, squeezing the trigger, with a semi-automatic round fired out, hitting her mask, once, twice, thrice.

The smoking barrel and fresh hot barrel scars seem to make time stop, allowing both to realize what had happened. One had an empty gun now, and another just got shot in the face.

She kneeled down with quick ease, and side stepped to the right. Hoping to strike his left flank. Only for her attack to be met with smaller but equally agile knife.

He flipped his pistol to hold its barrel and used it like a short tomahawk. Hoping to batter at her with it.

His strikes involved him using both his knife and his weapon improvised to use as another melee weapon. But met with stiff resistance as the two moved back and forth in a slow waltz.

With both their Aura low from the night's events, battle fatigue settled in with their movements. Their defense could be broken more easily, their attacks were weaker.

Someone needed a trump card.

"Hold it you two." Suddenly cut in a voice.

Turning their attention towards the noise. They saw that a small squad of seven White Fang soldiers now surrounded them. Looks like team RWBY missed some, she didn't have any qualms about eliminating them, since most of them would probably end up as a filthy foot soldier of a dystopian society.

Or, she could trick them to her advantage…"Brother's of the White Fang, help me deal with this human scum." She yelled. This was a huge risk that she was taking, she was counting on fact that these soldiers never saw her capture and interrogation.

They looked at each other in confusion, and deep down in her heart she wished that her hunch wasn't foolish.

For once something worked in her life as the White Fang aimed all their rifles as her opponent instead of her.

She could feel the rage that seethed through him, a small smirk leaked through her emotions, and less she was caught in the crossfire, bid all of them adieu and phased through the same roof once again.

Once down under, the sounds of gunfire began above. Made her way to the front of the carriage, directly behind the White Fang.

She waited a bit more and reloaded her pistol, regaining her strength and giving herself a small break. This was it, she was going to end it once and for all. She was sure that the man she was now going to face was not her father. She was sure that this was the right way.

Climbing up and phasing through like she had done before. The smell of gunfire brushed past her, along with the moans of the defeated mixed in with the screams of the wind moving past.

Greeted with the sight of five defeated White Fang soldiers, with visible bullet holes on them. However her opponent wasn't defeated, he was simply kneeling, with scratches on his armour as well. But it looked like the White Fang that she had tricked earlier weren't happy with her abandoning them, as one of them was looking directly down.

Apologizing to them mentally, she activated her semblance and let her hand pass right through their heads. The trick was one of her non-lethal methods to subdue enemies, quick clean and efficient.

As they collapsed, her enemy looked up at the combination and unexpected fire from the White Fang had caught him off guard, with him near defeat.

"What? Not gonna call me DADDY?" He growled.

She was done with him, taking his hands forcibly, she phased her's and his hands right through the roof of their dueling ground. The metal acted like an oversized handcuff to her use, neutralizing his upper body movement. He simply began using his feet to yank his way out of his arrest.

She pointed her katana at his throat. It's sharp end touched his throat.

With one quick thrust she was going to end this.

* * *

 **Well I've got good news and bad news, good news is that this chapter is on the internet, bad news is that this chapter ended in a cliffhanger and there won't be a**

 **new chapter until quite some time due to upcoming exams, I'd love to squeeze one out if I'm lucky, but don't push your luck.**

 **Whoo! almost 8K chapter!**

 **So please leave a Fav and Review.**


	17. Round 3: Part two

**Yo wassup everyone. Assessments are now finally over, now all that I have to look forward to is my report card, everything from E3, RTX and whatever the summer has in store for me.**

 **Ever since a few chapters ago, one of the reviews that I've read has had me nervous and a bit mad. One of you has partially manged to guess what would happen to Felix, you know who you are, and you have 24 hours to live you miniscule plot predicting prick. I am surprised to how close he or she guessed, good job dude or dudette.**

 **I'm kinda surprised that no one called Cheshire a cheater, because I sure did after writing that fight. I mean she did trick the White Fang into doing her dirty work for her, but again they did die for a noble cause. Actually, not so noble since it was a girl ordering them to kill her own father, but I guess I'm the evil one since I wrote the entire thing.**

 **You may notice that this chapter is a little shorter, well...I have nothing to say in my defense, but I'll promise to give a bigger chapter on the next update, which may come soon...or not.**

 **RPGPersona-** _420 blaze it, White Fang confirmed Marijuana traders. The reason the world fell was due to them controlling the supply, not Cinder._

 **Guest-** _Thanks_

 **TheSeagullMilker-** _oh…hmm…( Me erasing the section where Felix dies in a fiery blaze after getting trampled by a Grimm rush led by Zwei.)_

 **Haxler-** _But Haxler-senpai, cliffhanger loves you._

 **noone297-** _please don't hang me on a cliff where I would undoubtedly lose my grip and fall down to my unbearable, backbone breaking and painful demise also thanks_

 **kyrogue23-** _well...Find out NOW_

 **MidKnight209-** _Yeah that semblance is good, it's not overpowered, it's not too weak and is useful in many situations... although I do believe that those with this power should be prevented from going within 50 meters of any male or female changing room._

 **minxan-** _Thanks_

 **(Guest)-** _cheers to you too_

 **2000redred-** _All aboard the hype train._

* * *

 **The Breach, The day of the Breach**

 _Name?_

 _Cheshire Arc_

 _Rank?_

 _She'd like to say private, but having fought a revolution for a decade she might've at least attained the rank of Sergeant at least?_

 _Service number?_

 _She never had one._

 _Mission?_

 _Getting her head and body in the right shape_

This time there was more metal than stone. The air reeked of blood and drained Aura, with the smell of ammunition burning thrown into the mix. A smoldering wreck surrounded her, desolation and devastation were her companions.

To her, it felt like she had travelled back forward into the same hopeless and dystopian future from where she came from. The scenery was too familiar to the typical espionage activities that she had participated in, she had hoped that there was no need to see the same sights again, it had already become tiring, but history always repeated itself, even if one travelled back in time.

Now what had happened?

She was about to end the assassination attempt on her life, with the nuisance that had hampered her progress.

But then did she hesitate?

There was doubt, but she knew she was going for the kill. So where was she now? The last she checked she was on a moving train that was speeding to an unknown destination, with her sword pointed at the throat of her enemy, with both their aura's low, his execution was certain.

The train…the Breach…

The carnage of carriages that was around her showed how far she had failed, on a scale of to 10, with 10 being a complete failure, this definitely ranked 13.

A large sheet of metal came closer to collapsing down on her as large foot steps crushed on the metal plate that was inches from her body. Roars of beasts that had long roamed the land and terrorized the four kingdoms reached her ear.

This wasn't good, but there was still a chance that team RWBY had crashed the train before it reached it's destination, and this was their handiwork.

She found it hard to breathe as the air around her was filled with an increasing amount of toxicity and dust, a regret that she now had was that she never implemented a filter into her mask.

Reaching for her weapons, only to find that her sword and pistol nowhere near her. She prayed for her two companions survival, as both had travelled with her so far, but she brushed these thoughts aside, having emotional attachments to inanimate objects were pointless.

The ferocious roar of something else startled her once again. She then looked around her nervously, she was never scared of a few Grimm having fought them for so long, but she was essentially defenseless with low Aura and no weapons. She could still hear the sounds of their march onward to something, as they pounded the metal sheet that bored down on her.

She held her breath and counted to four, then exhaled and then counted to four. Rinse wash repeat.

She held her breath and counted to four, then exhaled and then counted to four. Rinse wash repeat.

She held her breath and counted to four, then exhaled and then counted to four. Rinse wash repeat.

The fear that radiated from her seemed to attract the senses of the Grimm, in most situations the best advice would be to not panic. As if the one who gave said advice wouldn't panic himself. The breathing exercise that she normally did however didn't seem to be working as she could hear the carriage above her creak and groan under pressure.

The other advice she heard before was to think happy thoughts.

Well there was some good that came out of all this.

 _Managed to see mom and dad again._

 _Finally attended a proper school ._

 _Got to be the first person to travel back in time._

 _Saw a world before the Queen came to power._

The same thoughts ran in her head circulating in swirling motion, until it became a small obsession of her. Happy thoughts in this situation were hard to think of now in this scenario and she was already starting to move herself even further away from the claws that approached her.

The smell of sweat and fear attracted them, but there was nothing she could do. She could almost hear the sentient thoughts or the Grimm, calling her out ' _fear, food, meat'._

It was an unbearable bombardment of psychological terror raining down on her as she whimpered like a rat, somethings never changed, she was back to being hunted like an animal, whereas those stronger than her stood above her.

Then it all stopped, as if her knight in shining armour had banished them all into the darkest deepest hole and threw the hole away. She pressed her ears closer to what once offered her sanctuary, and the roars continued as the metal sheet produced a large racket of music, an orchestral march of the predators of darkness.

The march seemed to buckle her only defensive measure with dents from their claws opening the foul stench of their claws. Then the claw marks, the march all seemed to sound more and more distant, it was as if they had decided to move on.

Did she want to risk a peek?

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

From the claw marks left by the Grimm, she felt that she could maybe force her way out, with a kick to the small diagonal scratch left on the metal plating, she opened her way with a kick from both legs, the two joined to form a battering ram and with one swift kick she opened a way out and found that she had sprained her ankle from the crash, as her right ankle sent her head the message.

Holding in the pain that sprawled from her right leg to her upper body, she simply wanted to yell out every curse and profanity that she knew, fully aware that her aunt would rise from the dead to wash her mouth with soap.

The gap that was now wide enough for her to crawl opened her to a tunnel with the only sources of light from the fires that had spawned around her and the giant sun at the end of the tunnel.

Which seemed to be attracting all the Grimm to it like moths.

The realization struck her like a bolt of lightning, she had failed her mission…

The Breach had been opened.

All of the sacrifices that they had paid to get themselves here was all for nothing. Her uncle's death, her aunt's untimely demise, every drop of blood that she had shed would've all been for nothing.

But now was not the time to chastise herself on her most recent failure. She knew that there would still be ways that she could think of to turn tragedy into success.

Or else the world would fall once more.

Within her sight, a crate of weapons that had conveniently evade the destruction that surrounded them. Although scathed by the explosions that had engulfed the area, she found a White Fang rifle still in relatively good shape. In the future these would become almost standard for rebels like them, so picking said rifle up was like seeing an old friend to her.

Although she wished to find her own weapons out of this mess, chances were that they were long gone. Their sacrifice would not be in vain, but she needed to move on.

Limping along, with every step sending her mind a jolt of pain to her head. She considered crawling it perhaps finding something to use as a makeshift crutch, both suggestions seemed to slow her down. She could feel her Aura beginning to return to her, even if seemed to drip like morning dew. Channeling all of it to her right ankle, leading to a smoother limp, at the expense of leaving herself defenseless.

The limp across the tunnel wasn't the smoothest stroll in the park, with the carnage proving itself to be a difficult obstacle course. There was also the danger of the large amounts of explosives an ammunition being transported. If the rifle that she was holding proved that something had survived, then she had best look out for the volatile energy, chances were secondary explosions weren't far behind.

A blood curling scream came from a carriage cut in half, and moments later a small explosion occurred.

The ringing of her ears dampened her sense but she moved on mindlessly.

The next challenge was a small hill of mangled wrecks and broken carriages. The small hill was her ramp to freedom, one last push and she would be out of this hellish hole. Sounds of gunfire from beyond already wasn't a good sign.

They could be shooting fireworks?

The naive side of her decided to speak up, letting her know that maybe she hit her head too much during the crash.

A tiny jolt of energy traversed through her body, crossing through her leg from her ankle into her brain, collapsing down on the scarp heap with a 'yell', she struggled to get herself on her feet. She could see the balls of fire and the smell of battle filled her nostrils, she just needed to get on her feet.

With all her determination and sheer willpower she limped on hill, using the weapon she picked up as a crutch. A small hill and a broken ankle wasn't going to hold her down, as she conquered her objective.

She then felt cold,

She then felt failure and disaster.

She did fail.

She now felt true defeat as she saw the entirety of team RWBY surrounded by waves of Grimm from Deathstalkers to Beowolves, she saw the arrival of team JNPR, as one flew in riding her war hammer.

She knew this shouldn't happen, had she succeeded.

She felt a tackle take her down on the ground, blood came from her nose.

* * *

 **The Breach, 6 feet under, minutes earlier**

The moment one dies, the old myth of one's life flashing before his or hers eyes had several theories about why this happened. Some would say that this was due to an adrenaline response. When enough adrenaline was released, it had the effect of slowing down time. During a traumatic experience, the brain would release adrenaline which increased how fast the brain processed information. Therefore that person would see "their life flash before their eyes" because they were thinking so fast. So numerous memories were being played in a short amount of time.

That was a load of mumbo jumbo, a warrior of his caliber did not see such things as his delusional target held a knife to his throat and was about to strike and end his life. The strike was going to be fast and successful, he did not feel solace only rage.

He had always expected this to happen. Death in his line of work was inevitable, but this was not supposed to happen to him. He was trained to be the best, he was given the best, he was better than a seventeen year old girl, who was leagues behind him.

That dirty trick she pulled left him bitter, he managed to eliminate five of those pathetic Faunuses with a few quick shots, but the seven man firing squad had taken him by surprise, he was low on Aura, leaving him vulnerable and weak. The combined amount of ammunition that flew his way brought him to his knees.

Then his execution awaited, as the girl glided in like a ghost, his hands tied down by her phantom hands, and for once someone else other than his Queen stood above him.

Imobilized and beaten

He awaited the silence.

Only to be awoken rudely.

Felix looked around, he was in the dark, six feet under ground with no light other than the occasional flashes of red and orange flames flickering into his bloodied vision.

Moving his left hand he moved his right hand as well, his handcuffs were still on, the metal plating turned into makeshift rings tied his hands. He was trapped in prison, the remains of the carriage was his cell and the

For a fraction of a second, he then saw a sight. A little seven year-old girl badly hurt and limping her way out.

Then she was gone, trying to look for her again from another hole was replaced with the sight of an older woman in the same condition, moving her way out. Without a second thought as to if he had survived.

Biting his tongue and licking his lips whispering in the sadistic side of his head 'silly little girl turning your back on the man you thought you had killed, didn't you ever learn, you should always confirm your kills?'

This mistake was going to come back and bite her.

With no Aura, no guns,badly damaged armor and determination, Felix didn't evaluate his odds, he simply began digging his way out, bashing his 'handcuffs against the bars to try to make an opening and break open his cuffs.

The simple metal plating broke as it crashed against his fisticuffs action. He broke his 'handcuffs' and opened a wide enough hole for him to walk right through.

He had his armor.

He had his knives.

Fueled by rage.

The remaining strength he possessed.

He seeked retribution

Retribution to all that the girl had done to him.

Retribution was going to be sweet

* * *

 **The Breach**

Failure was not frowned surprising to Cheshire Arc, after all that was what she had suffered through 10 years of her life, she had become so accustomed to it, to many it would feel like the world was ending, to Cheshire it was a Tuesday.

The taste of blood had entered her mouth as she felt her nose under immense pain and met the stone floor head first.

Pinned onto the ground, she couldn't tell if it was a beast or a man, what she did know was that combat had started once again and she needed her weapon. The rifle that she had picked up was simply right in front of she needed to do was reach it.

She knew that she had no Aura, so good old-fashioned techniques were the trick here. She felt both arms held down on the ground, limiting her upper body movement, not her hands however as she felt the rough jagged edges of some sort of armor, moving along, she found the handle of something, chances were an edgy weapon.

It could be something else, but she didn't want to stay down like that, since her breathing was getting harder by the second.

She grabbed on pulled it out and thrust it behind her, the movement was uncomfortable and wasn't conventional but it seemed to work as she felt it hit something hard and whoever was holding her loosen his grip.

Dashing for her rifle, with a sliding motion as she picked it up. She turned around and aimed her rifle, in her crosshairs stood her still alive hunter, with a knife embedded in his abdomen on the left, grey, orange armor and helmet battered, but the hate still flowing through him from the sight of his intimidating stance.

He pulled the knife out of his body, crimson liquid dripped from his side as he removed, this move was questionable, as someone who had just gotten stabbed was advised to keep the knife in to prevent blood loss.

He was more resilient than she thought as she squeezed on her trigger, letting a hail of bullets fly out and streak across, the short to mid-range rifle worked best in these conditions as the ammunition flew out of it's barrel and impaled into his armor, he didn't flinch as he took one step back in a stance and sent his bloody knife flying through the air.

A closer look at this one second within the fight, you could see that one had bullet holes riddled in his armor, with a few burrowing deep enough to touch his skin, whereas the second fighter had a knife embedded into her right shoulder.

Both now had scars that proved their mettle, so what was the next move.

This was becoming a recurring event now as Felix gripped his head, shaking and screaming in pain, tossing his helmet away to properly allow himself to breathe, he pounded his head in pain.

If only she knew, if only his opponent knew what was happening directly behind her.

The most impressive achievement to Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos at that time was the heroic actions of Jaune Arc, as he held his weapon Coreca Mors, slicing the head of a Ursa. While his companions fought the more terrifying types of Grimm with ease, he was stuck with an overgrown bear with his constant slash attacks.

 _Weak_

 _Pathetic_

 _Foolish_

 **Inhibitor chip (FLX)**

 **Query?**

 **Emotion state? Unstable**

 **Solution? Emotion countermeasures deployed**

 **Note: problem has persisted**

 **Countermeasures have been delayed**

 **Cause: -External energy has affected (FLX)**

 **-Surpressed memories have resurfaced**

 **-Query?**

 **Caution: (FLX) should disengage from all activities, seek medical attention.**

To Cheshire Arc, this was the perfect time for a rush against her enemy, as he kneeled down clutching his exposed head.

Sprinting forward, despite the knife lodged in her as well as the ankle of her right leg causing her discomfort slowing her down, she ran forward and gained momentum with each step. This strike was going to hopefully end this once and for all.

Within striking range, she had enough force to give a swift kick to his exposed head. Firing her left leg to his face, as the missile fired, the muscles within her leg acted in perfect cohesion,

Her move was countered...with a catch of her leg...by a rejuvenated enemy, in a shocking turn of events a blond and blue-eyed warrior held her leg in front of face, he looked famililar…No.

This was no one she knew, this was a wild animal that wanted her dead.

Then her balance was lost as she was felt her leg pulled away, she fell with her posterior hitting the ground first, followed with her head hitting the head with a 'thud'.

He pounced on top of her like a puma, the knife that was once embedded in her was pulled out with brute force, causing her more pain. In his reverse grip and the full weight of him bearing down on her, the knife aimed at her throat,only by using a crossed arm formation could she block both of his hands holding the knife, with her left shoulder bleeding, her strength faltered.

Then in the corner of her eye, the battle around them had created a new opportunity. The city of Vale ran on power, the life source to all the blinking lights, the blood of a city.

The two exposed cables sparked electricity, she reached out with every ounce of strength, his grip on her throat was tightening and this really was her last shot to win.

The first cable was in her grasp as her left fist began punching him until the purple bruises began to form on her knuckles, she held onto the electric snake and brought it close to his head, the cable sent a hundred volts straight to his head.

 **Alert: Incoming power surge**

 **Caution: Inhibitor chip suffering critical damage**

 **Caution: Inhibitor chip suffering critical damage**

 **Caution: Inhibitor chip suffering critical damage**

 **Inhibitor chip damaged, inhibitor chip failing**

 **Memory suppression failing**

 **Failsafes activating**

" _Dad are you going on another mission?"_

And in an instant the same old kind and caring father, once known as vomit-boy by his friends was back.

The weight down on Cheshire Arc was lifted as the beaten warrior stumbled himself off of her, around her the flames of battle had died down, with the students of Beacon surrounding them now.

"Cheshire?" Asked a tired and beaten Jaune Arc, now once again surrounded by family and friends as well as familiar faces.

The last thing Jaune Arc, husband of Blake Belladonna, father of Cheshire Arc saw was the fist of his daughter approaching him before his world went black.

* * *

"Ma'am, what was that?"

"Something that we need not concern ourselves with"

The Queen of Remnant had no need to concern herself with such trivial matters, for she was going to rise.

And nothing would stand in her way.

* * *

 **Well it's good to be back.**

 **To that one guy who asked for Felix to stay a villain, sorry to disappoint.**

 **Oh don't worry, the best has yet to come.**

 **Please do leave a Fav and a review**


	18. Truth And Reconciliation

**Oh how I love family reunions, they are so enjoyable to watch.**

 **I don't really talk much about the numbers on this Fic but it's really amazing for me to reach over 100 reviews, 200 Favs and close to 300 followers. Really amazing and much appreciated numbers.**

 **Talking about numbers, scored a 92 out of 100 on my writing paper. Somehow I feel that this is all connected to the past year of writing Fan fiction, I know I normally wouldn't able to get such a score without the past year of training here. So thanks a lot for my grades as well, the feedback that all of you have given to me, really helps.**

 **Going to Japan soon, possibly in the next three hours, the land of anime, it's just a school trip, so don't expect me to update too soon. Oohh what to buy...Attack on Titan Merch...Assassination Classroom...or maybe something RWBY, so many choices.**

 **goddy80119-** _But for how long?_

 **Avalanche-dragoon-** _Yep back and ready to reconcile, until I kill one of them...I mean everything will be alright forever._

 **TheOtherSanics-** _Awww...Don't stop continue_

 **MidKnight209-** _Well it was either that or...death_

 **kyrogue23-** _Well at least he's not dead_

 **Haxler-** _okay...lik_

 **noone297-** _not Neon...hmm...who could it be? Oh is it 'shadow Faunus No. 4'_

 **TheSeagullMilker-** _Oh admit it, you love my cliffhangers._

 **RPGPersona-** _And the answers are indeed here._

 **hirshja-** _Yes, I did kill him by one punch, which would've likely only knocked him out, didn't you know Cheshire is actually known as one punch man._

 **Gorsouul-** _I'm sorry you feel that way, but stick around to see what will happen_

 **2000redred-** _At least the hype train hasn't stopped_

 **minxan-** _Thank you for your kind words, they really made my day. And as promised a longer chapter._

 **Minesniper-** _What a SHOCKING chapter, am I right?_

* * *

 **Vale outskirts, 10 years after Breach**

 _In action movies, there's always that scene in the beginning where two mysterious and shadowy figures meet, discuss things, talk and maybe eventually get attacked. These always had the viewers intrigued and excited for whatever was incoming._

 _The truck traversed the land slowly, fuel was a commodity these days, so it was wise to drive slow when there wasn't any need to rush journey's, and drive fast when outrunning the airships that ruined the sky._

 _Real life wasn't like the amazing action movies that leader of the resistance Jaune Arc had envisioned. It was dirty, gritty and violent. All the cloak and dagger action which never seemed to end, he had always envisioned his life to be like a fairy tale,grow up, fight monsters, uphold the Arc family name, get married and have kids. Some fairy tales just weren't meant to be, as his was shattered time and time again. First his partner, then his wife, then who's next?_

 _He only prayed that his daughter would live to see beyond his age. She was still so young and innocent, and had so much to live for._

 _Was it wrong for him to drag his child into war at such an early age?_

 _Was it the best parenting move that they had decided on?_

 _No, it was highly irresponsible, morally wrong, but they provided well for their child in terms of education and comfort, she certainly lived better than most children. They also taught her how to properly distinguish right from wrong in this now twisted world, it was wise not to send her to a proper school, all that propaganda would corrupt even the most sweetest of children._

 _Children..._

 _There were a few regrets, the first one was that their daughter never truly got to meet other children, all her life she had lived alone with them, she never once had a friend of the same age. Another piece of guilt he had to carry on his consciences._

 _There was nothing that he could do, other than banish these thoughts from his mind, he had a mission to finish._

 _And now he was on his way to meet a mysterious contact that had generously provided his cause with information for the past month. This time however he was requesting to meet with him to deliver a treasure trove of information, in exchange for safe passage out of Vale._

 _The jeep came to a stop, escorted by two fellow members of the resistance, the three marched on, there was no exchange of words between them, for there was nothing to desolate surrounding wasn't the best place to play a game of 'I spy', nothing but dirt and twigs in the area, the gravel drifted by wind._

 _It was always the last person that you expected to see, had the most profound effect on people._

 _For before Jaune Arc stood Roman Torchwick and his lovely accomplice the beautiful Neopolitain._

 _The same two criminals that had helped conspire against the original government._

 _The same two criminals that had hunted down hundreds more of his allies without a second thought._

 _The same two criminals that had ENDED the life of his WIFE._

 _The general stood there in his classical suit, the same white suit, with a ski mask and bowler hat on top, he stood there with his infamous cane. Whereas his accomplice stood there in her unchanged dress, like the high-class woman she was._

 _Actions spoke louder than words._

 _The last thing that all five of them expected was for the brutal assault of Jaune Arc pinning Roman Torchwick to the nearest tree._

" _Ooh boy." Groaned Torchwick, having guessed his reaction to seeing him, however not this sudden based on his own projections._

" _YOU KILLED MY WIFE" He yelled, with spit directly flinging it's way into his eye._

 _Ignoring that he struggled his way out of his grasp. "Look, Arc I know that I may or may not have un-allived the kitty cat, but can we let bygones be bygones."_

 _He ended up choking on his own words, as the noose around his neck tightened. "Look...Arc. ..I just want...safe passage for me and my niece….in exchange for information" Gesturing to his pink, white and brown-haired assassin._

 _His rage didn't seem to be cooling away, but his morals kept him in check as he let his fist retract and placed by his side, closer to his weapon. If his eyes were lasers, Roman Torchwick would've already been burnt to a crisp._

" _You expect me to give you safe passage general?" He questioned menacingly "How do I know that all of this isn't a trick?"_

" _Well if this was a trick, an airship would've blown up your Jeep as it stopped." Rebutted the general. "Anyway, I got good info that you would want, so can you get me and Neo to Vacuo?"_

 _"_ _ _That depends on what you have?" Questioned Jaune. "But why would you look to us for help?" Still__ _suspicious_ _ _of his motives.__

" _The Queen knows everything, there's no way I could leave her rule by myself." He replied casually. "Anyway interested in what we know?"_

" _Speak." He demanded like a king._

" _Well, the Queen has recently been looking into something called the 'knight' programme. Not sure what it is but…" An explosion ripped through the air, as dirt and smoke flew into the air next to them._

 _And Jeep number 231 was added to the casualty count._

 _The sound of something streaming across the air alerted all of them to take cover. All five of them scattered like children caught in the act of a malicious prank._

 _The rocket had hit where all of them once stood. A crater now stood in it's place. Sirens had begun barring, searchlight now shine down like the morning sun. From above, the sight of warships emerged and began descending from the cloud cover._

 _All five of them unsheathed their swords, unlocked the safeties on their weapons and went to action. Firing wildly at the warships above, as well as the army descending upon them, unleashing bullets towards the waves of brainwashed soldiers._

 _All five of them knew that in order for them to survive, they had to word together as a team, therefore, those with shields worked in cohesion with those that needed their protection, defending those that had longer range weapons._

 _As shield and parasol defended rifle and cane. It seemed to be never-ending, robot after robot and Faunus after Faunus. The five didn't question each other's motives, it was clear that they were here for survival._

 _The two that had accompanied Jaune soon fell, as bullet after bullet hit them, their lifeless bodies fell._

 _Gray Haddock_

 _Rusty Bonjour_

 _They will be remembered._

 _If he got out of this mess._

 _Now he was here fighting along one of his most hated enemies, fate certainly was strange. With two-thirds of their firepower gone, the two with shields focused their auras on defensive measures._

 _Somehow they were thriving in this bleak condition._

 _The wave of infantry was never-ending, thus they decided to begin to move away from this exposed site, perhaps in hopes of stealing a vehicle from their endless supply._

 _They ran, but it was clear that they were going to be surrounded. Torchwick commanded his partner to run, despite her protests and refusal to move, a few quick words and a promise of ice cream, she left with a quick 'blink' she disappeared to the unknown._

" _Can't she teleport more than one person?" Questioned Jaune, raising his shield from incoming fire._

" _She needs to build that glass wall of her's, under all that heavy firepower, it's damm impossible." Grunted Torchwick, firing his cane wildly, they were now truly surrounded with nowhere to go._

 _And here in the most direst of times, an uneasy bond was formed in the flames of war, the two rivals now united against a common enemy, as one fought and the other defended._

 _Finally activating his semblance, he placed it down as a stationary tool. Letting the general to stay behind it and shoot. He went of the offensive, charging forward he held Coreca Mors, his legendary weapons and began swinging his sword left, right and centre. Freindly-fire support from Torchwick, exploded around him._

 _The strategy that he now had was to run around Torchwick's position in an attempt to thin out the crowd, as the general fired from his cover in support. A bit of a turtle-like strategy._

 _The two worked well, shouting orders and suggestions to each other. The occasional soldier that advanced too close was blown away, whereas those that threatened the cannon, that was known as Roman Torchwick were swiftly dealt with by Jaune._

 _Maybe by some miracle that the two of them would make it out of this, and live to tell their grandkids about this._

 _But, this was a last stand._

 _And few people lived to tell tales from last stands._

 _The two fought valiantly and bravely, tales worthy to be sung to the Queen, had they fought for her. Of course, their names would be thrown down in the dirt for the destruction they had caused this night._

 _Then came the unexpected, the airships above fired, they one thought that they would be safe if the ships above didn't use their heavy weapons out of fear of killing their own. Now they seem to be throwing these concerns out of the window as heavy cannon after heavy cannon fired._

 _This battle had gone far too long, and their Aura's had dropped down into the red. One rocket was fired and that changed their lives._

 _Blown of their feet._

 _The two were separated._

 _Laying above a pile of bodies, unable to tell if they had fallen by his blade or the ships above. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to go. He was here all the way from home, he fought alongside an enemy. He was low on Aura, hurt and surrounded, so there was no he was leaving here. Well stuck here, there was no much to do._

 _Other than that one thing he promised..._

 _Jaune Arc called his daughter._

 _Another explosion sent him flying._

 _He hit his head, and his world went black._

* * *

 **Beacon academy, 1 hour post Breach**

The six crows flying high above the sky, enjoying the peace and serenity, decided to fly away after one of the tower's of Beacon shook due to an unknown force.

"What do you mean I can't see him?" Shrieked the voice of an enraged girl

"Like I've said before Ms. Arc, your opponent is now under our custody." Stated Ozpin calmly, taking a sip of coffee from his cup. "And why the sudden interest? He attempted to end your life."

"I…" She held her tongue.

Ever since the Breach had been sealed, she had found herself fighting for something else, the custody of her enemy. There were still uncertainties, after rediscovering his survival on one night, then convincing oneself that he was truly dead, only to have him come back after a painful fight.

She was still in rags, torn with knives and scorched by fire. Her injuries only inspected by medics, but have yet to be fully inspected by medical staff for a proper diagnosis and treatment. All these weren't priorities right now, she needed to see...him.

Perhaps there still was hope for her family.

So that was why after the Bullhead had delivered her back to Beacon, she went straight to the headmaster's office, demanding to see him. After her fight with her once mysterious assailant, he was immediately dragged aboard the nearest Atlas transport and taken away.

"Is there something that you would like to tell us?" Ozpin questioned.

It seemed wise to give the professor with that information, he was one of the most powerful people on the planet as of now. She needed his support if she was going to make any moves.

"Sir…"

"OZPIN." Hollered an angry general, interrupting her.

Once again the stoic headmaster betrayed no emotion, he gestured for him to continue on first, lest he ignore him and cause more problems.

"WHAT is the meaning of this?" The general asked, forcefully connecting his Scroll to the terminal on Ozpin's desk.

The desk immediately lit up and began displaying information. On it, two reports of two very particular people, the first one was for 'Jaune Arc' a student currently enrolled at Beacon, the second report was for 'Jaune Arc' a student currently enrolled at Beacon; the only difference between the two reports were one had a much older face, with more scars and a lot more grey hairs, compared to the second one who looked was undeniable that both were the same blond and blue-eyed warrior.

For now, Cheshire decided to keep her mouth shut, the general was doing what she wanted to talk about. Whereas Ozpin looked on with curiosity, analysing every bit of information that was presented before him, he still seemed unfazed. "Ms. Arc is there something that you would like to say?"

"Sir...I only learned that the assailant that attacked me on the night of the dance was my father, I wasn't sure at first of what I had seen, the last time I saw my father was over 10 years ago." She whimpered as the gaze of the two headmasters focused on her.

Compared to them, she was just a little mouse, whereas the rest of them stood tall like the titans they were. It seemed wise for her to co-operate.

"He attempted to murder you." Stated Ozpin bluntly.

"He wasn't himself" She rebutted.

"You shouldn't have kept that a secret from us." Berated the general

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Well now that he is in our custody, would you care to explain how your father is here right now? Or is there something that you're not telling us?"

"I'm just as curious as you are general." She replied, with a hint of desperation.

"Well I suppose we will just have to interrogate him when he recovers." suggested Ozpin.

"Sirs, if I may." She cut in "Please let me be the one to talk to him."

The two looked at each other, knowing full well that they would rather have a trained professional spearheading an interrogation, and not a recently arrived warrior of the future.

But she was a close relative of their new prisoner, she could get more information and answers out of him than any other interrogator.

It was worth a shot.

And who was to say that the headmasters of Beacon and Atlas didn't enjoy family reunions?

* * *

 **Beacon infirmary, one hour later**

A warm comfy bed wasn't that much to ask for in this modern society, the soft mattress, comfy pillows and smooth bed sheets, although the handcuffs might just be too much.

As of right now this was so peculiar, laying there, surrounded by heavy guard, he could hear five, no wait six guards surrounding him.

He was also out of his armor, a nice refreshing change, but he felt a bit naked without it. The bruises and knife wounds that he had still itched and irritated him, but at least he wasn't losing blood.

All of it, minus the guards felt so tranquil, so peaceful, there was no fear of failure, no rage, the drums of battle had all died down.

The doors to this fine hall of healing were opening. He could hear the sound of five people. Three of them sounded militaristic, soldiers. One sounded rushed and hurried, it seemed like it was a doctor? Then one walked slowly, it sounded like he or she was trying to catch up...a limp perhaps?

Now who else would have a limp?

The Curtains to his medical bed shifted aside, he was exposed to two sights he never thought that he would see again.

The two exchanged a few words, but one entered to talk with him.

"Hello there."

The blond girl did not speak, she simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Your mother always loved to read." He said.

"Lots of mothers like to read."

"She particularly liked the tale of the man with two souls"

"A lot of people like that book"

"She once read that book to you. You liked it so much, we had to hunt the sequel down for you."

Their conversation had ended for now.

The mood around the room was changing. And for once it was changing for the better.

"It really is you?" she questioned nervously

"Was there any doubt?"

"Yes...so much doubt." She spoke heavily

"You knocked me out" He whined

Slightly embarrassed by his reaction "I... I…"

His frown turned into a warm smile "Who taught you how to punch like that?"

"My father." She answered with pride, with eyes of admiration pointed at him...but he could still see so much more into her, so much fear, so much pain and suffering.

"Oh come here already." He commanded.

Cheshire Arc never truly believed in fairly tales, her mother had always read them to her, but she eventually learnt the cruel truth that fairy tales didn't exsist. She had convinced herself that all the happy stories of life that she had heard about were just fake,

But for once

This felt so real

Kneeling down by his side on the bed, as her own smaller hands grasped onto his sides, she felt his hold on her. The feeling of never letting go was strong. The warmth that she had missed for 10 years surged back into her. She nuzzled herself close to him, as if she was an infant.

All of this was surreal, it all felt like a fantasy.

But for once, a smile returned to her face.

For 10 years, Cheshire Arc was the embodiment of cold, now her emotions were returning, the color that she had stolen from her was returning and she felt warm once again.

"I saw you die." She whimpered

"Oh... If I had to make an educated guess, they faked my death, in hopes of demoralizing the resistance, and maybe to work their propoganda." He replied casually.

"Then what happened to you, you went on your mission...and you never came back."

He grimaced and his face was wrought with pain and suffering. "They did things to me...they tortured me, broke me, and humiliated me." He growled, she held onto her father more tightly, out of fear slightly, but also in comfort for his suffering.

Letting him continue by getting off him, his story continued "It was an idea, that a group of individuals, would be sword and shield of the Queen, they would fight and die for her to the end. They would be her 'knights'. They put me through the terrible process, but I held on to...you and your mother, I could never forget you two. So I always kept you two in me." Pointing to his head. "I kept you all in here and here." pointing to his heart.

"I could see everything, I was never in control of my actions though...All those times I hunted down other resistance member...All the innocents I killed...All the times I hurt you…" If he wasn't handcuffed, he would've started to wipe his tears.

She didn't cry in return,she held back her tears, it just wouldn't be professional of her if she started bawling like a five year-old. Holding onto her father's hand was the most emotional and comforting thing that she could do now.

"Hey...We're both back in the past. Pretty neat right?" He grinned, holding back the pain and suffering that he had caused.

The once happy reunion turned into a frowning fest for the younger Arc once the word 'future' was mentioned. "Father, I'm sorry, but I've failed in my mission to stop the Breach. Last night was my last shot, but I've failed."

He joined her at the mention of this as well. "I know" He responded with, knowing full well that last night's failure was due to his interference.

"I've tried everything that aunt Weiss has told me to do from her list." She continued on.

"What list?"

"This list" Taking out the list that was given to her at the start of this long mission, her father inspected it carefully. Taking in each and every word, a small smile formed, despite the sadness knowing that the girl he once fawned over was dead, but even in death, she looked after his daughter.

"Father, I'm lost, everyone else is gone and I'm not sure what to do." She cried out, begging for his help. He gently patted her head, despite twisting his wrist uncomfortably to do so.

"Well...Considering you weren't able to find the Queen...or stop the Breach...I guess there're two things left to do…"There was no unease in saying this, his confidence which he had instilled in many others was there. "We need to take out the White Fang and remove Atlas."

"What?" Was there still something wrong with her father?

"The White Fang are one of the three main components of the revolution, if we eliminate two of them, the Queen wouldn't have much of a revolution."

"Well...It seems like a great plan, but we don't even know where they are, they have multiple bases all through out Remnant, how are we supposed to take them out? Also how are we to remove Atlas?" She questioned.

"Well...It just happens that my alter-ego was given a scroll containing every White Fang outpost in Vale and beyond. Also containing troop movement and sizes of each base." Answered her father, with a causal grin.

Her eyes lit up at the mention of this new development, and her ears stood straight, she looked at her father with surprise. "Why would they give you that information?"

"Well...After...Eliminating you...We were supposed to keep a lookout of all White Fang bases to ensure that everything went to plan, then return to the future…" He went on with stutters in between his words, like a socially awkward teen.

The mention of his attempts on his own daughter's life had soured the mood. All the hate, all the rage that he had before, was due to him remembering her, the memories that he kept safe, but something inside of him, told him to eliminate the girl, ever since he laid his eyes on the night of their first attempt.

"As for Atlas what do you suggest we do?" Asked Cheshire quietly.

"Well...I hope our negotiation skills are good enough to persuade the general." He said wistfully.

"Well...Did you ever manage to get the identity of the Queen?" She asked on, trying to change the subject.

"I never got her name, but I'm pretty sure I'd recognise her if I saw her again."

"Well...That's not very helpful."

"We'll make things work." comforted her father, taking her hand.

A large grin formed on her face, this day was full of miracles. The girl who almost never smiled, let out a grin once more, fulfilling her parent's wishes.

* * *

 **Headmaster's office**

"Absolutely not."

Well so much for Atlas staying out of things. "General please, just listen to what we have to say."

"I grant you and the permissions to interrogate your own father, and this is what you have to say to us after your reunion?" He asked, more than slightly ticked off at this result.

"Sir, after my interrogation, we came to the conclusion that all Atlas robotic infantry must not be present at Vytal festival." She stated analytically.

The general lost his calm demeanor, and his own interrogation began. " How do you know that Atlas would be in charge for security of the Vytal festival?"

"Sir?" She asked uneasily

"That decision was made only moments ago by the Vale council, and I was only informed recently, so how do you know that Atlas is in charge of security for the Vytal festival?" He asked on menacingly.

She was backed into a corner by someone ten times her power both figuratively and literally. There were times when she wished that she could just curl up into a ball and hide, but she was a fighter, not a coward.

So she was going to have to think of something else to give a bargaining tool. Well if only she had the location of the most radical terrorist group in all of Remnant.

"Mrs. Arc, if you're done wasting my time, you can answer my question and be dismissed." Growled the general impatiently.

"Sir, I can give you the location of every White Fang base on all of Remnant, if you allow me two demands."

The general was surprised, but it didn't take a world-class detective to figure out that she had his attention once more, like fish and bait, hook, line and sinker.

Or he could've lost his patience "Mrs. Arc, if you're done with wasting my time, I suggest that you leave." he said for the umpteenth time.

"General, I trust you didn't wait long for me...Oh Mrs. Arc" Entered the enigma of Beacon.

"Ozpin" Greeted the general. "Mrs. Arc was just leaving."

"Professor Ozpin." She called out, much to the general's dismay.

Granting her the permission to speak "Yes, Mrs. Arc?"

"Sir, from my interrogation of my father, I now know of every White Fang hideout in all of Remnant, I only have two demands, the first one being the removal of all Atleasean robotic infantry from the security detail of the Vytal festival, the second demand is the custody of my father handed over to me." She stated, with confidence and pride.

She could feel the heat of the general staring down on her, but the cool and calm gaze of the headmaster protected her. "Well Mrs. Arc, the location of every White Fang base is a good bargaining tool that you currently have. Considering that you now have that information, I will consider your request."

The general wasn't a man to beat around a dead horse. "Ozpin, I'm sorry, but the council has made a decision. The security of the Vytal festival will be handed over to Atlas." He stated with a pang of regret.

"Well then…"The headmaster paused, either lost in thought or actually fazed by this information. "I suppose if you do have this information, then you'll have to take up your request with the general."

"She has already brought up her demands, but, I doubt the validity of her statement Ozpin. Firstly, there is no way Atlas is removing it's robotic infantry, they are an intricate part of our military. Secondly, I doubt she actually has this information." Stated the general, with his his cold stares aimed right at her, as if this was some sort of military tribunal.

Well she did try asking nicely. "Well sirs,the general is correct, I currently don't have that information on me, but my father does."

Nothing was going to stop her now. "Furthermore, Atlas is vulnerable." Giving a small sigh, she knew that this wasn't going to bode well with the general. "Sirs, the day the Queen rises, she somehow managed to take control of your robots."

"Impossible, Atlas has some of the best security software, there is no way that our robotic infantry would turn on us."

"Well...general. Your robotic infantry is less secure than you think." She stated, with a hint of cheekiness.

"Enough." Shouted the headmaster of Beacon, clearly sick and tired of this pointless debate. "General, the location of every White Fang base is a valuable piece of information, we should capitalise on this, if Mrs. Arc does need her father for this information, then allow her to have custody of her father." He suggested. Despite not being in control anymore, he was still working his magic as a negotiator of sorts.

The general thought on the suggestion, the White Fang were a real threat, if they were truly eliminated, then much of the world would be safe once more, this all depended on this mysterious new agent that they had, whether she was going to deliver was still up for debate, however if she did deliver, then the whole world would be in her debt. The girl wasn't demanding that much in truth, the custody of her father could be given to her, as long as he had his own units watching them. However, the removal of his robots would mean the loss of a large amount of personnel.

"Custody of your father can be given, as long as you deliver what you promise. BUT, the removal of ATLAS robots will not happen." Stated the general, and with that he said his goodbyes and left.

"Thank you." She said with the utmost amount of sincerity towards the headmaster.

"Don't mention it." Replied Ozpin. "Of course, if there is anything else that you need to say?" Finished the professor mysteriously.

Sometimes she wished she could read that man.

* * *

 **Dropship en route to Atlas Warship: The Northern Star, moments later**

The pilot looked around nervously, this wasn't supposed to happen! It was just a short ride from Beacon to the general's ship. so why was this happening? It was every pilot's worst nightmare.

The two Arc's sat in the back of this unfortunate pilot's dropship were releasing bile after bile, their vomit reeked the airtight canister that was his dropship, the stink reached into his cockpit, leaving a terrible sense of dread, the dreading of having to clean out his cockpit from this smelly nightmare.

He tried flying faster, but that seemed to make things worse. Oh why did he have to fly two individuals with motion sickness? The two sewage pumps weren't stopping their campaign against the purity of his aircraft.

In the back, the father and daughter duo weren't doing so well either. The two were down to the last two sick bags, the two soldiers that were escorting them had already decided to sit as far from them as possible. Their hateful glares, didn't encourage them to stop anytime soon.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that I had motion sickness." She growled

"It never crossed..." And there went another batch of vomit released. "My mind" He finished.

The dropship thankfully arrived at the designated location, and just in time, the number of sick bags just ran out.

The two leapt out as the ramp lowered, they were still in the air, but at least they weren't flying at about 50 miles per hour in that death trap.

"Umm...The prisoner's belongings are with the quartermaster." Stated the first soldier that greeted them, obviously taken by surprise the stink that was coming from the dropship.

In her new army fatigues, graciously provided by Atlas, she blended right in with the rest of the soldiers on board the vessel, the greyish-white plain shirt and trousers felt unlike anything she had worn, but it still felt strange to be on said vessel, the last time she was on a warship was the time she and a few other rebels snuck into a shipyard in an attempt to destroy a few.

It didn't end well.

"Hey you alright?" Asked her father.

"Um...Yeah" She lied "It's just my limp"

Of course nothing escaped her father "The doctors already snapped your ankle back to the correct position, so... what's bothering you?" As they walked on.

"It's nothing really. Just what do we plan on doing when we give Atlas the information?"

"Well...with any luck, they may immediately plan a strike on every base in Vale, maybe making sure that the Queen will never rise."

"So...will we be joining the operation?" Curious at her father's intentions

"We have to...My partner...the sniper from the night before may hinder our plans, and we can't risk the chance of someone else from the future helping the Queen."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tall, brutish soldier strolling over, he had no armor on, he was clearly the type that was 100% brawn and 0% brain. His casual walk made her cautious, this sort of thing didn't feel right.

"Hey there beautiful, here to check out the gun show?" He greeted with.

What did he mean by gun show? The ship they were on did boast an impressive armament, and undoubtedly had an armory, but she doubted that the Atlesean military would display them? She remained silent, hoping that his movements were based on hearing.

The snickers coming from the two escorts and the cold stare that her father had alerted her, that something was wrong. "I haven't seen you around here sweetheart. You wanna give me your name." He continued on.

A stranger was equal to danger, that's what she was taught at five years-old. "No"

"Aw...com'on girl, I can show you a good time." He continued on, not taking a clue as he came close enough for her to smell the stench of male bravado and testosterone.

"Hey" Piped up her father suddenly. "Leave the lady alone."

The brute sneered at him, leaving her alone, the soldier walked over to her father, the soldier was taller than him, and therefore felt best if he looked down on this prisoner condescendingly. " What was that prisoner? You want to say it to my face?" He sneered.

"I said, leave the lady alone." Warned her father.

"Huh." The grunt simply stated, then the whole world seemed to stop as the first punch was thrown.

Only for it to be caught by the handcuffed father with both hands, despite being shorter in height, one of them had stronger discipline and strength, fueled by many years of experience. There was one thing that only mattered on the battlefield, experience, which outranked everything.

The movements were fluid and graceful as he dashed to the left, pulling the brute forward as he shifted to the side, the brute stumbled forward due to the sudden pulling motion.

But Jaune wasn't done here. He still held the fist of the brute, pulling the entire arm to the back, twisting said arm uncomfortably, he had both feet kick an individual leg, making sure that the bully fell.

The statue came crashing down on the ground, chin first, the shock stunned him, long enough for Jaune to pin him down on the ground. Moving himself close to the closest ear. "If you even touch one single hair of my daughter, I will FUCKING end you." He whispered to the soldier's ear.

He seemed spooked enough to understand "Uh...yeah... whatever man, I won't go anywhere near your freak of a daughter."

A psychological tick went off in Jaune, it was the same sort of tick that father's had when they found their daughters being harassed by the local school bully.

He released his hold of the bully, as the brute stood back up. He simply spoke three words " Et tu Brute?"

The Aura infused kick, was faster and stronger than your average kick as it hit the groin of the bully.

He went down again, as the brute crumpled up into a ball. Reeling in pain from what the enraged father had delivered, shouting out every known profanity known to man...and Faunus.

The other two escorts that accompanied them sprung into action, immediately holding onto the shoulders of her father in an attempt to restrain him. They had no effect on her father, as he had already stood down and simply stood there.

She could feel the blood lust that was reeking from her father, the hatred towards the brute. It was out of character to see him like that, it scared her.

Her father didn't say a word, he complied and was removed back to her custody. As if nothing had happened.

They collected her father's scroll and other belongings without any other incident. Unlocked the scroll's encryption, found the data that was hidden within and immediately met with the captain of the fleet and gave him the information.

It was a long night.

* * *

 **Beacon grounds, the next day**

The world was saved, Roman Torchwick finally in prison, a Grimm breach of Vale was suppressed. Everything should be great. Everything was awesome, let there be cake, hallelujah.

Were it so easy.

She knew that she should feel relaxed and free, eagerly awaiting the Vytal festival.

But how could she?

" _It does make sense…I mean, blond, uses a sword."_

" _But…How could she be my child?"_

" _Well…I mean…how many people we know have blond hair and we are close with, that dunce and Yang herself. And considering that girl doesn't have Yang's obnoxious sense of humor."_

" _It could only mean Jaune, and since you were the one that danced with him, it seems likely that you would be the mother. Also that girl has cat ears, how many people do we know with that distinct trait?"_

" _She does have a point…As far-fetched as it is, there's the possibility that it is true. It also explains her keeping her last name a secret…"_

" _Maybe…But this is all speculation that we're coming up with. I just danced with one guy, it's not like I procreated with him already?"_

Could she really be the mother to the mysterious enigma that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

The father was still up for debate, despite all her rebuttals. Jaune did seem like a likely candidate.

Both were blonde…

But…there were a few things that didn't make it seem as likely.

The first factor was that...he was walking right towards her…

Quickly banishing whatever speculation she had on him, in order to prepare herself for another social interaction with the team leader. She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Hey Blake." He greeted, smiling warmly.

She gave him a glare and sat quietly on her bench, it would've been rude of her not to allow him to sit, thus she shifted aside, allowing him to sit as well to enjoy her company.

"So how have you been?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Fine" She simply replied with.

"Um...great." He noted.

"Look Jaune, what is it?" She asked on bluntly

Giving a small sigh. "It's about yesterday."

"Well what about yesterday?" She asked on

"At the Breach..Did we fail?"

"What?" She asked in surprise at his question. "Why would fo you think we failed?"

"Well...we're supposed to help keep the people of the world safe right?" He asked.

Nodding in response to his question. "Then...how could we allow a breach like that to happen...I mean breaches' happen all the time, but never one this big. I keep on thinking about what Cheshire told us, that something bad was ...I'm"

She knew what was going through the boy's mind now, he wasn't the type to say it out loud, no he didn't have an inferiority complex...Well that was debateable. He was going through the same phase of doubt and uncertainty that had tormented her for a while. Well...She wasn't going to let the same fears consume him.

"Hey…"She cut in.

He looked at her for whatever wisdom she may deliver. "Don't overthink it" she began with. "You once told me that 'The human spirit is indomitable, if you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death.' So just keep moving forward, we'll probably be alright." She comforted smiling.

"Yeah...Arggh" He reeled in pain for a second, as if he was hit in the head.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"umm...yeah, just a migraine."

"I guess that's what you get for thinking too hard." She joked, earning a small chuckle out of him

The two now sat with each other, their conversation now ended.

It was almost some form of admiration that she now had for him. He wasn't the flirting dunce that Weiss always complained about, he was a fair decent human being that recognised the gravity of the situation.

"I told you, I'm fine" groaned the voice of an old man.

"Father, you're clearly not doing well." reprimanded the second more familiar voice.

The two then noticed the two sitting together, and the universe gasped in shock at the sight.

Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna meet Jaune Arc and Cheshire Arc

Jaune Arc and Cheshire Arc meet Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna.

Did these four know each other?

"Um...Hi" greeted Cheshire with uncertainty.

Blake narrowed her eyes in response, analysing both of them. The first one she knew well enough, mysterious time traveller sent to help stop an evil queen, fun fact: she may also be her daughter.

The second one was another mystery. Tall, blonde, blue-eyed, well-built enough to be a huntsman or soldier...but wait...what did Cheshire just call him? Father? Also blond and blue-eyed? It couldn't be….

"Aren't you the guy that was fighting her yesterday." Piped up Jaune, his hand already had subconsciously moved to the handle of his sword.

Come to think of it was the same man who Cheshire was fighting yesterday, everyone managed to get a good look on his face when the two had reached the end of their dance, with Cheshire knocking him out.

The man that accompanied her looked slightly uncomfortable to be there in the first place, it was as if he was seeing demons approaching him.

And in truth, this was the past coming back to him, all the good times he shared with her when they were alone, all the tears that they had shed on the battlefield….And the goodbye he had once forced himself to say when he lost her.

The four looked at each other in silence, unsure on how to proceed.

For the ninja, this raised more questions than answers to the future, but it didn't seem right for her to ask and thus place her mind at rest.

For the Arc, he looked at both with curiosity, the older man looked very familiar to his father, but at the same time he could tell that he wasn't….It also didn't feel right to be in the same room with him. A voice in the back of his head told him caution.

For the soldier, he looked at the couple.

For the younger Arc, this was a quite possibly the biggest blunder that she had done, letting both versions of her father meet, she simply didn't know what would happen.

"That's a good sword kid. Mind if I take a look" Her father asked in a heavy tone, breaking the silence

"Um...sure." Jaune answered nervously.

sheathing Coreca Mors, the sheath/ shield by his side as he removed it slowly, the age-old metals grinded against each other as the age-old sword was held in both of his hands and passed along to this new stranger.

However to the weapon and new arrival, it was a reunion that was long overdue. The manly tears that he wanted to shed over this reunion would be able to cure the worst of droughts. The weapon felt the same as he had last touched it.

Swinging it around a few times, it was still the same lightweight, near indestructible and ancient sword that he had seen in his childhood. He effortlessly swung it to the left and down the center, practising some of the more basic moves that his...deceased partner had taught him. "It's a good sword." He commented with a smile.

"Thanks... It's just a family heirloom... actually."

Was he really that socially awkward?

Deja vù

The same head pains that he had experienced in the last several weeks came back, and something in his mind reactivated.

 **Inhibitor chip (FLX)**

 **Systems rebooting**

 **Failsafes successful**

 **Memory supression-inactive**

 **Begin memory suppression**

The shaking and rattling began, as the battle for the mind began once more. The memories of the victim came under attack once more as he felt the mind violently shocked. The chip placed in his mind touched every nerve necessary for it to gain control once more.

"FATHER"

"FATHER"

Jaune could hear someone calling him, it was so familiar….

But that voice was becoming distant, he could feel himself slipping down the same slippery slope once more.

It was the same losing battle once more, he struggled to remember what made him who he was. He was Jaune Arc, husband to Blake Belladonna, father to Chehsire Arc and he was the leader of the resistance.

He was Felix, husband to Blake Belladonna, father to Chehsire Arc and he was the leader of the resistance.

He was Felix, he had never heard of Blake Belladonna, father to Chehsire Arc and he was the leader of the resistance.

He was Felix, he had never heard of Blake Belladonna, he was meant to hunt down Chehsire Arc and he was the leader of the resistance.

He was Felix, he had never heard of Blake Belladonna, he was meant to hunt down Chehsire Arc and he was in the service of the one true master of all, the Queen of Remnant.

He was Felix

The shaking finally stopped, the pain in his brain slid away.

Something caught his eye though, the Blonde and blue-eyed warrior that was standing by nervously, at him. The sword and it's hilt, it was all familiar to him.

No...IT was nothing he had ever seen before.

And he needed to make sure he never saw it again.

* * *

 **Um...If I never update again, it's one of these two things: an earthquake or plane crash.**

 **Well...It's off to Japan for me soon. Don't fret, I'll have time to work on the next chapter on after this holiday.**

 **Please leave a Fav and Review, I'll try to read them when I have wi-fi and free time.**

 **Also as a good piece of advice.**

 **shouting RYU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU, does not work in fights.**


	19. DVD

**Well...It's been some time since my last update, really sorry to keep all of you waiting on this cliffhanger, there are a number of reasons for this.**

 **(1)The trip to Osaka, Japan and post school-year activities tied up plenty of my time**

 **(2)Myself for having bad time management**

 **(3)Some rewrites**

 **(4)Pokemon go, enough said...Team Mystic for life**

 **Wow...the last chapter got so much hate from a lot of you, yes I did bring back Jaune it for him to return to his Felix ways. But at least I didn't kill him.**

 **Hey, I did say that the best was yet to come, and don't worry you're all in for a wild ride.**

 **DarthMaine-** _so that I could mess with your pathetic minds._

 **TheSeagullMilker-** _I already did it, so suck a big one._

 **FicFanFoom7-** _How does it feel? To see_

 **TheOtherSanics-** _Ooh...Top Gear, haven't seen that show for a while._

 **kyrogue23-** _whoa...whoa...whoa... don't throw the k-word around._

 **hirshja-** _you...you are not right in the head_

 **RPGPersona-** _..._

 **MidKnight209-** _Ooh...boy_

 **kirito emiya-** _well thanks for stopping by_

 **Minesniper-** _Hehe_

 **2000redred-** _I did say that Blake did sense 'military' from Felix, it masked his scent, but not entirely_

 **freddylane1-** _HEY! Language_

* * *

 **Atlas shipyard, 8 years after Breach**

 _Marriage had it's ups and downs, all couples knew that, so what better way to solve their troubles than going on a romantic getaway. Filled with explosions, gunfire and your most valued men dying along the way._

" _We should leave." Hissed the wife, the dark and narrow corridor only led to a single door at the end of it, this was their goal. Not the most_

" _I'm not leaving them." Rebutted the husband. Opening the way into it, the cold metal walls already had much of their original paint faded away, a lonely grey color remained_

" _Most of them are already dead, and if we leave now, they'll have no reason to stay." Continued the wife._

" _Blake." Pleaded her husband, Jaune Arc, he wasn't one to abandon his fellow men and women, but he hated to admit that his wife did make sense._

 _It was supposed to be a simple mission to Atlas 'help the local resistance with a few missions and leave', what they didn't expect was a full on assault on this hideout. A full amphibious assault with heavy air support had taken all of them off-guard, forcing the two to run underground as their Atlas allies held them off._

 _Their only chance of escape was now lay in a spare bullhead located past this bunker, of course their next course of action on whether to fight or flight still depended on their next conversation._

 _The sound of an explosion rocked their world, from the smoke emerged a very familiar and obnoxious sight._

 _In a flamboyant display of his wealth and power, general Roman Torchwick of the royal army of Remnant marched in. He glided in smoothly, spinning his cane and brushing off the dirt on his fancy suit. He hadn't changed his looks much, he still had his ridiculous hat, his cane, albeit more customised with smooth curves and a golden hilt. By his side, the infamous Neopolitan somersaulted into the room, her gracefulness only helped hide her psychotic side, her costume hadn't cahanged that much, she still wore White, pink and brown as her primary colors._

 _Somethings never changed, like Neo's height._

 _The four shared no kind greetings, only cold stares between the group._

" _Well...if it isn't the kitty cat and her master." Opened up Roman Torchwick_

" _And if it isn't the criminal and his pet." retorted Blake._

 _This was what? Their tenth or eleventh battle against these two, one day either side was going to have the last word over this long debacle, but for now all four warriors held their ground waiting to see who would strike first._

" _Well...these fights have been going on for long enough now, don't you two agree? So if both of you could just roll over and die already, that would be great." Offered the general. "You can't win this, as of right now my men are slaughtering what remains of your forces above."_

 _The general was more than a fool to expect their surrender, but it pained both of them to know that up above, their fellow allies were dying by the minute. "General, you should now us better, we're not your pets."_

" _Oh Mr. Arc, I do know both of you two well enough, well enough to know that both of you won't die simply from my commands, it's a shame your blood would stain my coat." with a disappointed sigh he raised his cane and fired._

 _The bolt of dust and energy flew straight from the barrel of his cane, it streaked across, hitting his wife as she fell down from the force of it._

 _Only for her to split herself into half, as if she had managed to duck from the concussive blast. The general had seen this trick more than enough times to know what had happened, his opponent used her semblance once again to leave a clone of herself behind, as she…._

 _He wasn't quick enough...but Neo was faster._

 _His wonderful niece was his family, bodyguard and assassin, nothing got past her, just ask the numerous dead assassins also sent after him. The Faunus girl that he just shot at reacted fast enough to leave a clone at the point of impact, giving her an opportunity to rush slightly vulnerable him._

 _His niece's defense was put to the test as the leader of the resistance put up his offensive and went ahead to attack his bodyguard. He unleashed his sword from his sheath, the blade slashed across her parasol, it had little effect on her, however she closed her miniature umbrella to allow a clear shot for her employer._

 _Another concussive blast hit the warrior right in his chest and sent him flying off his feet. It was an open invitation for him to go and attack._

 _Tumbling in the air allowed for the general to swing his cane around like a mad man, each hit clashed with either his armor or body, however his defenses held against his. His Aura kept him strong as he faced each strike from the barrel of that inferior cane._

 _His sword and shield clashed with his cane as he finally gained his footing once more._

 _Dodging one more attack, he was done being on the defensive, it was his time to shine._

 _The rapid slashing that he gave, the effective parrying, blocking and his strong Aura gave him an impressive edge over the general as he pushed him back. Cane met sword as both held their weapons with years of experience and the sweat from the palms of their aging hands._

 _His attacks disoriented the general._

 _His attacks threw him off._

 _His attacks were superior._

 _If he kept this up, he was going to win._

 _And winning meant killing him._

 _A sharp yell of pain from his wife however diverted his attention to her own duel against the tenacious Neopolitan._

 _She wasn't fairing better than he was, as her Aura had already began failing her, a quick peek at his scroll could tell him that it had dropped lower than the normal acceptable amount in tournaments._

 _Taking a moment away from his battle with Torchwick, he threw himself to focus on his beloved._

 _He leapt to stand in between the murderous Neopolitan. Blocking the sharp end of her weapon, with his wife providing the occasional support. The assassin still struck his wife despite his protection, her sword slashed through his defense on occasion as her blade hit various parts of her._

 _The smell of blood alerted him that she was hurt beyond acceptable levels, and there was no way he was going to let this stand, there would be other fights, and other opportunities to end these two, but today was not that day._

 _From the corner of his eye, a small red bolt appeared._

 _It streaked across the room, lighting the enclosed space like a flare._

 _The explosive bolt approached closer and closer. He tried to move block it, but his fight took away his attention, his mind raced to figure out what to do, in the fraction of a second that he had to react, he thought of the moves that he could do._

 _He could've blocked the blast with his shield._

 _He could've used his semblance to build a wall and stopped the attack._

 _He could've put his body in between the bolt._

 _But that would've let his wife vulnerable to the clutches of her opponent._

 _He needed to act and act quick._

 _He needed to get himself back on his feet, as the feet of his second opponent swept his legs away, throwing his balance out the window._

 _The firework trick flew past his eyes, it streaked across leaving a trail of red light._

 _In the next second, a fear became reality._

 _A small flame erupted on the near perfect skin of his wife, her Aura flared in bright flash, all her scars widened, all her pain went to his head._

 _Her smoking body tumbled through the cold metal floor, the sound of crunching her crumpled body crashing down. The smell of burnt flesh and blood gave him the necessary impulses for him to run over to her side._

 _He picked her up by her shoulder, holding her warmly as he felt her get colder every second. He gripped her more tightly._

 _Looking behind him, he saw Roman Torchwick being helped up by his partner, both only gave stares full of burning intensity. This fight was to be settled another time, as both men held more power than each other in some sense._

 _Revenge was going to be his, he was going to finish what he started._

 _Another yell of pain from his wife ached him once more, he wasn't going to lose her like this. This all went wrong too quick, it looked like an easy victory but fate was cruel._

 _Not here._

 _Not know._

 _He locked the door behind them and ran with her._

* * *

 **Beacon grounds, one day post-breach**

In an academy that trained the next-generation of warriors, it was inevitable for fights between students to start. It was no surprise in truth, when you have a group of teenagers learning how to fight, they may or may not want to but their skills against each other...to settle grudges, accusations of cheating or just in general petty arguments.

Of course just before the fighting starts, there was a moment when innocents could run away and hide in the safety of any secure enough material.

Only this time...all those innocent who whished to avoid violence caught in the center of this fight didn't even have time to duck under the nearest bench. It all happened so fast.

When the first act of aggression came, it came in the form of one ripping a sword from its original owner.

Felix now held Coreca Mors in his hands, the ancient weapon's first dishonorable act by an even more dishonorable user was to swing it's blade at the throat of it's original owner.

His neck was narrowly avoided, by the cat-like reflexes and agility of Cheshire as she pounced onto him, knocking him down on the ground with a 'thud'. The blade missed his neck by a narrow margin.

She however was pushed away by a kick to her sides, sending her tumbling away, leaving the Arc on the ground ready and ripe for the kill.

The Arc was more agile than he appeared to be as he rolled and duck from the aggressive strikes thrown at him. He dodged stabs and strikes with some form of proficiency.

He was in luck, after three or four narrow escapes, his salvation came in the form of two companions flying to his aid.

The two cat ninjas came from two sides, crossing in diagonally, they met with Felix at the centre of their attack, hitting him with a furry of punches as they struck him, he took each hit with out a flinch. Perhaps they would've done more, had they held more efficient weapons, as Felix simply swept them aside as he swung the sword across their heads.

"Father, please." Begged Cheshire as she held onto his waist, hoping to hold him down.

Her words fell on deaf ears as the hilt of Coreca Mors was used as a baton, hitting her right in the back. the Felix persona was back. "Oh daddy isn't here now." Said the assassin as he threw her into the air.

Her mother didn't fare any better, narrowly missing a few strikes from him as well, leaving a shadow clone in her place for a few times, seemed to make him only more enraged. Leading him to go for a brutal attack against her.

The blood lust that seeped into the air was intoxicating, the two could feel it from their close proximity to him, it however didn't seem to inspire fear within the three.

It seemed to inspire them to fight even harder, as the three had the realized that, there was three of them, against one. The three after a small exchange of glances in agreement, all rushed forward at the same time.

The mother and daughter duo struck first, dodging Felix's swing, with the father of the family following up with a strong uppercut. However the fight didn't swing in their favour despite outnumbering him, the three found themselves in the fight for their lives.

The older man was swift, fast and strong, he dodged most of their attacks and often was strong enough to retaliate against them.

There was a saving grace for the three, it came in the form of the younger blonde, Jaune was actually managing to land most of their hits on the aggressor, there was something about the fighting style that he saw, was familiar to him…

Every two or three strikes he dodged and relative with more success, compared to his other partners. The two were countering as if they had known each other for their lives.

It seemed as if the two were almost evenly matched, but this was slowly becoming less and less true. Jaune reeled away from punch after punch, he was barely pulling his own weight in this fight, even with thew help of his two female accomplices, he was beginning to crack under pressure. He was swept off his feet by a kick to his feet, with his posterior hitting the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Screamed the voice of the infamous detention giver of Beacon.

Looking up, he saw the strictest enforcer of law and order in Beacon, standing before him like a guardian angel. However, her attention soon turned to the fight that was happening right before them, he could see her eyebrow's twitch from the destruction wrought upon the courtyard.

With a flick of her wrist, her riding crop was out and like the magician that she was, she singled out the oldest assailant, he flew into the air like a feather, while curing almost every profanity that he had never heard of.

What goes up, must come down.

As Felix soared to new-found heights, he felt himself gaining momentum suddenly, as in he was falling…He hit the ground, hard. The crater that was formed cracked the stone ground, with debris flying off and damaging other parts of the courtyard.

His Aura must've been massive for this amount of damage to be done, and for him to have lasted so long in their fight. As Cheshire rushed over to her father, he couldn't help but feel a sense of kinship towards the man who just tried to kill him, although these were thrown away when he noticed that their opponent was still standing, barely, he was tumbling around like a drunkard, on the brink of collapse.

"Father" He heard Cheshire yell as she rushed over to tend to their now defeated foe.

He couldn't help but wonder what was that all about, one second all four of them were having a friendly conversation, and in the next, it was a three on one fight. Cheshire's father seemed nice enough when they first met. Did he say something that provoked him?

"Mrs. Belladonna, what happened here?" Questioned the professor.

"That...Proffessor...was my father." Cut in Cheshire, out of breath. Leaving the professor in a small state of shock at this news, the new arrival suddenly had a father? That would mean...that...it was...the Arc...but he was right at her feet...Ozpin...or maybe even Ironwood had a lot of explaining to do.

"And?" She asked on, not satisfied with the explanation.

"He...attacked us out of nowhere." Said the younger version of her father bluntly.

The professors eyes narrowed in on the suspect, he still laid in the newly formed crater, with Cheshire tending to him, strange that her father would suddenly attack her own father, it didn't make a lick of sense, but then again,

"Professor...I'll be taking my father to the infirmary." Whimpered Cheshire, with clear hints of embarrassment to what had transpired here, keeping her head down.

She allowed them to pass, as the daughter carried her father on her own shoulder. However she squinted her eyes, watching them for a little longer, there was so much here that she wanted to figure out, but now was not the time.

Now was the time to fix the courtyard...again.

* * *

 **Beacon infirmary**

"AGGRESSIVE TENDENCY, NO RESTRAIN AND A DIRECT ASSAULT ON A STUDENT, WHY IN THE RIGHT MIND DID WE ALLOW YOU TO HAVE CUSTODY OF YOUR FATHER IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

As verbal punishments went, this was going very decent, the attacking side already had the distinctions of a fist being gripped tightly, rage in said eyes and a raised voice.

This was the last straw, but she still kept her cool, once again, might made right. "The deal was that I would give you the location of every White Fang base within Vale in exchange for my father, and with that I held my end of my bargain, as did you, or did you already forget? General." She replied with, with bits of her teeth flashing White as a sign of aggression.

There was a brief moment of amusement for her,seeing the general lose his calm, it was understandable, she was a simple private, going up against a general, he could have her shot and the bigger man wouldn't even flinch.

"Mrs. Arc, I'm warning you, just because you've co-operated with us, doesn't mean that I don't have me eye on you." He said in a growl.

There was a fine line between not listening and not caring, and she was walking on the line right now."General, I would very much want you to leave right now." She requested

"Understand this Mrs. Arc, if this ever happens again, we will take back custody of your father." He warned.

Ignoring his message. "General...I think you've overstayed your presence here."

"Hold your tongue, girl."

"Excuse me." A voice interjected. "If someone asks you to leave, it's best that you leave them alone." A man in white walked in, his gloves and badge showed that he was a man of medicine, in this setting he outranked all.

The general took a deep breath. "Of course, doctor." And with that he left.

The doctor walked over to her. "So, who are you in here for?" He asked.

He seemed harmless enough, and the man was a doctor after all, maybe he was who she needed to hear a few words from. "My father."

"Say, aren't you that girl that who…"

"Yes." She interrupted.

"Oh well, pardon my manners, my name is Dr. Haywood" He greeted politely.

She wasn't up for small talk, however the doctor was possibly the only man who could give a definitive explanation on her father's condition. "So doctor, how's my father?" She asked, taking a peep behind the curtains that sheltered him.

The doctor flipped through his clipboard until he found the right page. "Well...Physically, he's alright, blood pressure is a bit high, cholesterol levels are moderate, evidently a drinker…"

Her father a drinker...that she had never expected to hear, even in her most infant years she had never even smelled the scent of alcohol, then again, she hadn't seen him in ten years, a lot had changed within him, but those weren't what she wanted to hear. She wanted to know why her father suddenly went insane. "Doctor, my father is fine physically, but what about mentally?" She interjected.

He scanned his notes some more, with what she asked for interesting the doctor as well. "Well...mentally...your father, he's not alright. From our initial scans on is brain, there seems to be a lot of activity, caused by an excess of energy. There also seems to a computer chip lodged into his medial temporal lobe." The doctor stated. "To be honest, this is like nothing I've never seen before."

A computer chip...lodged in the medial temporal lobe...that part of the brain housed many components for the memory of the human mind. That did make sense, from what she faced, many times when the Felix persona took over, her father simply forgot who he was and turned into that monster. If something was suppressing his memories allowing, forcing him to change...then all she needed to do was remove that computer chip. "Doctor, I have reason to believe that computer chip currently inside my father has negative effects on my father's mental health, if possible how soon can we remove it?"

He pondered her sudden question. "Well...removing it is possible, but we currently don't have that sort of equipment here at Beacon...And the operation is rather costly"

Drat...money was out of the question...she was broke, if only she had brought currency, but then again, the Lien probably wouldn't be accepted, money from the future would most likely be recognized as forgery, as it wasn't even created yet. Then, how else would was she going to remove something lodged deeply in the mind of her father. Wait...she had a semblance that allowed her to move freely through objects…"Dr. Haywood, let's say someone could remove the chip simply by moving his or her hand into the patient's mind. Would there be any risks?"

She was clearly the first person to ask this. "Hmm...Well, even if there was someone with an intangibility semblance, we are talking about the human mind here, the effects of having an entire human hand inside it are...unheard of."

"Well doctor, I just happen to have said semblance, and am willing to do said operation."

The doctor gave her a look of shock "Mrs. Arc, was it? Even if we allowed you to use your abilities on your father, I would still need permission from him.I can't simply do a medical procedure on anyone without their consent"

"Well...I give her permission." Piped up a gruff voice behind the medical curtains.

She pushed the drapes back to the sight of her father, laying comfortably on his medical bed, he seemed so much more calm than what she had just saw earlier. He smiled warmly at the sight of her, giving a small wave.

"Father, this is Dr. Haywood." She introduced, the name seemed to surprise her father, he looked shocked beyond all measure, perhaps he knew him from his time here, so...another one of her father's ghost's coming back to haunt him?

"Doctor" He greeted, with a hint of malice, almost unwelcoming. "Would it be possible for me to have a word with my daughter, alone?"

The doctor felt unwelcome and awkward from interrupting this family reunion, with a nod, he gave a small nod and took his leave.

"I don't like him." The patient stated.

She raised an eyebrow at his statement, it wasn't him to simply say that, then again, it wasn't him to simply go berserk and attack all three of them. "Father, what happened back there?"

His gaze didn't meet her's as he looked around the room. His darting glances hid what he wanted to say, until he couldn't keep silent anymore collecting his thoughts, he spoke. "I should be dead." he groaned

All of it felt very maudlin and melodramatic, "Father, don't say such things" she begged

"I shouldn't even be here in this time period." He said somberly. "When we left, the Queen told me and my partner that two people from two different time times can not exist, and yet I'm still here, maybe it's just my dumb luck I'm still alive. Seeing that doctor just now, made me think."

Swallowing in what he had just said, she kept quiet.

He kept on with his rant "I just tried to kill my younger self, which would've killed myself. Therefore killing you as well. It's complicated when you think about it, but I can't help but thinking that I'm losing myself once more...It's all because of this." He pointed to his head. "Whatever they did is still there, and considering that the doctor's here have found something that's in the good ol' noggin. I'm willing to take that shot and get myself whole again."

She looked down and realized that her shaking hands were comforted by her father's warm touch.

"As for what happened back there, it's clear that what they did is still in me, and we really should get my psyche fixed." He groaned like a drunkard. "You know, sometimes I wonder if it was the right thing for me and your mom to do raising you up like this."

"What...do you mean?" She asked uneasily

"We raised you up in a bunker, away from the outside world, training you to be a soldier like us. And now look at you all grown up and alone." He grimaced. "Somehow, I now remember both lives, one with you and one without you, and I can see that ever since you've arrived, you don't get along well with people…And... I guess it's my fault…"

Her senile old father, that's what she was seeing now, a weak and tired old man. It was the side of her father that he kept well-hidden during their time together. Now for the first time she was seeing all the hidden guilt he kept.

"Father, it's not your fault, sure you and mom kept me locked underground for most my life, leading to what I am. But you two kept me safe." Taking off her borrowed battle uniform, the White shirt slid off to show her battle-worn skin. Her fingers moved to across to show one of her many scars "Punched right here by a Paladin, it hit my lungs and left a hole in the left one. I saw the world that you two sheltered me from, and this is one of my trophies."

A face filled with horror now replaced his once somber attitude, he knew that once he joined his beloved the verbal lashing that he would receive was going to be long. Ah well...He didn't exactly plan to fake his own death to come back and kill his former army…A punch by a paladin...that was nothing. "So…"Inquiring his daughter's interest again. "Punched by a paladin, is that the worst you've faced?" He moved his fingers along his face to a trench that ran deep. "I was whipped for days, just for breathing."

SO that's how he wanted to play. Putting her borrowed shirt back on again, her fingers moved down to her legs, pointing right above her thigh. "My semblance malfunctioned on me and I had a metal rod stuck inside of me."

He simply snorted at that statement. "I was forced to live under a hole for months, and forced to swim in my excrement and forced fed poison." The look of horror on her face was priceless...but hey if she was going to hit the king, she should've prepared to kill the king.

She seemed to feel the weight of what her father had suffered through, and thus she felt the need to give him another hug. "You had to go through all that?"

" wasn't pretty." He gave a small chuckle. "Us talking about our scars...We sure are messed up."

Letting a small chuckle as well. "If only mom could see what we've become."

"Oh right...her." His thoughts drifted back to his wife. "Sweetie, before we get that computer chip out of my head, I'd like you to do something for me."

Nodding in agreement.

"I'd like for you to go and apologize to my past self and your mother for what happened." He stated calmly.

"Why?"

"You need to work on your people skills." Her father answered.

The order came out of nowhere, leading to her perplexed. Her people skills?

"Listen, like I said, I know how you've been for the past few weeks here, you need to at least have some social skills here, so I'd like for you to work on that. Can you do that for me?" He asked

with much uncertainty, but willingness to please her father, she replied "Sure." She'll cross that bridge when she got to it.

"Alright tell the Doctor to get me ready for surgery."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked for reassurance

"Do you want us to get scolded by the general again?"

"Well...I mean it was harsh, but I'm pretty sure I could go up against him once more."

Too analytical, too brave, just too serious. Where was that sweet innocent girl that he knew? "That was rhetorical, look just get the doctor and see how soon we can get this over."

"Yes sir." She stood up and saluted, much to his dismay.

The soles of her boots hitting the cold stone floor echoed through these halls; with her back turned as she left him, he saw her scars.

"We've done a terrible job Blake." He chuckled. "I mean look at her now, a soldier...We never wanted her to fight, but we still put her through a life of war...I know we never wanted this...we could've left when we should've...maybe raised her up like in somewhere better."

He paused, as if someone had told him to, his eyes stared at something nonexistent.

"So this is my redemption?...One more chance to make sure she turns out all right. Heh...I guess I already started. My head already hurts from both lives, I can now see the one where the Queen won and the one where Queen lost. The memories have all muddled together, I need your guidance."

Hey lay there on the bed awaiting an answer.

"Just have faith?" Questioning the answer with doubt. "Some faith would be good now."

The clock on the wall stopped.

* * *

 **Team RWBY dorm, later**

"And he just attacked us...ow." Reeled Blake in pain as Yang poked her shoulder, hitting another scratch on her skin.

All six members from both teams JNPR and RWBY now crowded their two injured with cloth and the smell of alcohol as they inspected their bodies for any sign of wear and tear. Of course, having all six of them provide immediate medical care did bring it's short comings.

And that shirt coming was another interrogation towards them. So far they had gotten past that they had met Cheshire's father, much to the dismay of all six of them.

Their constant questions of asking them if they were sure or if they were making this up were swept away as they then told them the tale of their battle,how all three of them were mercilessly slaughtered as their defenses failed to repel against their attacks.

"We didn't even stand a chance against him. Arggh...Pyrrha." Moaned Jaune.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really do much to you like this….maybe you can remove your shirt?" She asked whilst giving off a healthy blush.

"Sure." He replied, moving his shirt off to reveal his battered body, the purple bruises made it seem as if he had just been trampled over by a Goliath.

All of them stared wide-eyed at how much damage had been done to him. They knew that he was the weakest out of all of them, but still they described the match as a brutal affair. So what type of father did Cheshire have?

"It looked like he went savage." Remarked Jaune.

As the rest of team JNPR pampered their leader with medical care. The rest of team RWBY huddled around their injured cat as well, in hushed tones they went to discuss on this new revelation.

"So...he was blond, blue-eyed and was her father?" Asked Yang

Nodding diligently to her question. All three were left as perplexed as ever. "He was also the same man who was fighting her at the Breach."

"Well...The plot thickens." Stated Weiss

"I'm still confused" Stated Ruby, leading all three other girls to sigh a bit, there were no secrets between all four of them, so that's why they decided to fill their leader in on what they had thought up...she was incapable of following their long conspiracy theory.

A knock on the door suddenly had their attention. "I'll get it." Hollered Ruby, with a quick puppy-like dash she was already opening it...to the sight of the devil.

After all, speak of the devil and she shall appear.

The two looked at each other, for whatever reason to the guest, there was some sort of awkward tension between them. "Um...Mrs. Rose….is this a bad time?" Addressed Cheshire formally.

It would just be impolite for her not to allow her entry, thus she put up her warmest smile and allowed her in.

Steeping in to the smell of blood and bandages, she was placed as the centre of attention as eight other people stared at her.

Well...This was her best shot. "I see both of you are feeling better." She started off with, it wasn't a wea opening, but it wasn't strong.

She sort of had their attention, if cold stares from them counted. "I'd like to apologize for yesterday."

NOW she had their attention.

"My father, had a mental breakdown leading to the his actions, please accept my apology." She blurted out, following it all up with a small bow.

Everyone was silent, and it unnerved her, was it some thing that she said or didn't say? Did they detect insincerity within her? What else did she have to do?

Her mind raced to find something more to say, as sweat dripped from her panic. "If there is anything that you may require, I would be more than willing to aid both of you."

"It's alright." Interjected Jaune. "I mean we're both fine now, and you just explained what happened, so all is forgiven."

"What he said." followed up Blake.

He was a different version, but still the same man. Somehow it brought a smile to her face knowing that she was getting praise from him. " Well...thanks for understanding" With her mission now a success, she began to leave.

"Wait." With one word she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see who had to called her.

Yang walked up to her, smiling. "I want to have a word with you in private." She invited warmly.

"Um...Sure." She agreed, and before she knew she was dragged out of the room by her hand, down a corridor, and down another, they took so much twists and turns she lost track of where they had went.

When they stopped, they had arrived at another section of the dormitories, it was the same red and white hallway, with identical doors at intervals. However there was no doubt that they had gone far from team RWBY's dorm.

"Um...Mrs. Xiao Long?" She asked uneasily.

The kind and friendly version that had invited her to this 'talk' had disappeared, it was now an intimidating and fierce version of Yang that towered over. "I have a few questions to ask you."

"Can I say no to this?" She protested.

"This won't take long."

Yang was known to be direct. Thus direct she was. "Is Jaune Arc your father?"

She was seriously taken aback by the question. It was often said that in war it was best to prepare for the unexpected, but now the unexpected appeared before her, and she was woefully unprepared.

Her emotions betrayed her as she left a shocked expression for all to see. "Excuse me?"

"I asked, is Jaune Arc is your father?"

Her face turned cold once again, as her emotions left her, a wall of emotionless snow fell before Yang, and the same old Cheshire appeared before her. "What would make you think of something so outlandish?"

"Just answer the question." She ordered.

They were onto her, they had guessed behind her back, piecing together the careless clues that she left, an intricate web of half-truthsand half lies that she told had been inwoven. Now she could either come clean, or keep on lying.

If she told the truth, maybe her heart would actually feel at peace, she could be herself once more, no longer will she have to hide the 'Arc' name. However her own existence was at risk. Once Yang knew, the truth would spread like wildfire, and once the past knew, she wouldn't last in this world.

Or she could keep on lying, it wouldn't hurt her to keep on lying, after all she could live with it. Then again, keeping on lying was against her father's best wishes for her. He wanted her to be more than an ice-cold wall, for once could she trust someone else?

It was her call.

"Yes."

Both didn't reveal emotion, however within Cheshire, a mixture of shock and surprise confused herself. The words flew right out of her mouth before she had time to register what she had said, her indecision was simply solved by a slip of the tongue.

Yang looked in surprise, but quickly regained her composure. The mystery had been solved, they had been right all along. So what did she do now with her answer?

"How did you figure it out?" She asked the detective, in an attempt to answer one of the questions that had popped into her mind.

"It took us a while, the audio recorder that we found in your room, was the first huge clue, and in the end, we pieced together that he was your father." Explained Yang.

She gave a small sigh, so much for having a veil of mystery around her. "So what do you plan on doing, tell everyone?" She asked nervously.

The brawler gave a small smirk. "I could go back and tell the rest of them, oh think of all the jokes I can make on Vomit boy and the kitty cat." The look on horror on the soldier's face made her wish that she had her scroll to capture the moment. "Of course, I'm pretty sure the reason you chose to keep this a secret is because you're afraid that once they find out, that'll jeopradize your existence?" She guessed.

"Well, for a person that uses her fists, you sure do think a lot." She joked. "What?" She questioned due to surprised look from Yang.

"You know how to make jokes?" The brawler questioned, a smile now appeared before her, if she could make jokes like her, then maybe she could also introduce puns to her...hehe. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret." reassured Yang.

"Thank you." She replied with more sincerity than her apology, with a smile that beamed on both sides, so much that it seemed unnatural.

"You've certainly changed." Noted Yang, having seen the kinder side of the traveller.

"I'd...guess I wasn't a nice person." The soldier spoke uncertainly.

"You know, you should come with me and hit the town some time." Invited Yang, with more malicious intentions of corrupting the traveller to her side.

The offer didn't seem to entice the traveller. "I prefer a good book ma'am."

Well..that was a shame.

Of course, just like her mother.

* * *

 **Beacon infirmary, meanwhile**

Silence, absolute silence.

Was the absolute worse, it was straight out of a horror film, no one to talk to, no hint of movement, was this an infirmary or was it library. Sure he hadn't been here for the past ten years, but he was sure his memory hadn't gone that bad?

" _Um...Mrs. Rose….is this a bad time?"_

" _I see both of you are feeling better."_

" _I'd like to apologize for yesterday."_

" _My father, had a mental breakdown leading to the his actions, please accept my apology."_

" _If there is anything that you may require, I would be more than willing to assist both of you."_

" _It's alright.I mean we're both fine now, and you just explained what happened, so all is forgiven."_

" _What he said."_

" _Well...thanks for understanding"_

The memory felt forced, but it also slid right into his mind perfectly.

So she did do as he asked, good girl…An awkward attempt by her, but then again, social awkwardness ran in their family.

Wait...if she had been here for the past few weeks, did she see,,,yep, she definitely saw his more...weaker side. Welp…

"Well Mr. Arc, I see you've sustained another injury."

A small chuckle escaped him, all these years, from initiation to now he had drifted his voice in between his dreams and memories, those bittersweet memories that he sometimes he tried to forget and remember.

"Headmaster" He greeted. "It's been a long time."

The curtains to his bed were pushed back and entered another ghost of his past. Like a spectre he smoothly glided in by his side. "An interesting fate certainly befell you."

"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." He quoted. "It's all thanks to my little one that I'm here."

"You've certainly raised quite the daughter." Complimented the professor.

The facade that he built couldn't fool everyone "Ozpin, cut to the chase." He interrupted.

"I beg your pardon" Questioned the headmaster in confusion.

"I served for almost seven years under Mrs. Goodwitch, she's told me almost everything about you, well...a lot of it was out of admiration, but she told me that almost every move that you make has an ulterior motive." He explained.

"I see...well, she is partially correct, I planned on visiting you out of curiosity and kindness, but you do know of the oncoming storm, I would very much like to know more." The older man said grimly.

His mind flashed back to almost twenty years ago, or more precisely several days from now. The day when the sun drowned in darkness, all his friends died and citizens cowered in fear as a new order established it's dominance.

To the truth, he still remembered what happened to this great wizard. He was beaten before all to see, then as the survivors ran with their tails between their legs, the old man was dragged by the heel out and mocked by all, the roars of laughter could be heard miles away. He had hated the thought that the headmaster had bled out on a cross for all to see, but undoubtedly that was the truth.

"Well...the future ain't pretty, I'm sure my daughter has told you who leads this, we call her the Queen, her power is beyond what we comprehened. Of course, I know that you've been trying to know more about her for the past few months." He reccounted

The headmaster chuckled, making a mental reminder to give his most trusted partner a raise.

"The queen can control Grimm."

The bomb dropped.

He let the professor take it all in, and his mind seemed to have stopped. The idea that the beasts of darkness could be controlled was more than frightening, it seemed impossible, but it did happen. "I know, I didn't believe in what I saw, but seven years fighting them and more than ten years fighting along them have shown that she's more deadly than anything this world has or will see." He breathed out heavily.

"Then...what could we possibly do?"

"Well...for a start, the information I provided the general will eliminate one-third of our problems. The White Fang have allied themselves with her, so hopefully her uprising would be delayed enough to give us a fighting chance."

"You've certainly became a strategist." Complemented Ozpin.

"Well...Goodwitch did teach me a lot. Anyway, there's still the problem of Atlas's robotic infantry, I'm sure my daughter has already told you that his 'Knights' are vulnerable."

It was the headmaster's turn to sigh, somewhat out of embarrassment. "Yes, she has."

"Ozpin, the Atlas army is vulnerable, those robots are vulnerable and will be taken advantage of." He warned with utmost urgency.

"Mr. Arc, you most know that the Atleasian knights make up 45% of all Atlas forces." debated the headmaster.

He slowed down, this weakness might just be their undoing, but their enemy had them in a tight spot. If Atlas lost almost have of their troops, their combat efficiency would decrease heavily. Then again, having the same type of troop within their ranks would be less than ideal, as betrayal would be just around the corner.

"I would choose the lesser of evils, Mr. Arc." The headmaster said solemnly

He shook his head in disagreement and understanding. "Ya' know, Goodwitch sometimes said that you were a bit cold."

And another mental note to take away her raise.

"Ozpin, I you can pull some strings, get me and my daughter to go on the offensive with the general."

"Mr. Arc, I can't…"He began

"Ozpin, I'm sure you know that I didn't come alone to assassinate my daughter, there is another. His name is Locus, he's a highly trained sniper, and considering that my daughter has failed her mission to change the past, his mission now will most likely to be to assure that there won't be any hiccups."

"I'm sure that Atlas can handle him."

"Ozpin, he's trained and conditioned to be like me, it'll take too much manpower just to arrest him. Besides, my daughter and I are volunteering."

He sighed, technically he still could work his magic and sweet talk the general to allowing this particular request. "So, all three of our worst fears and enemies combined together." Concluded the headmaster.

"Whatever you're thinking right now, just know that this is already our second chance, we may not get a third." He warned.

"Then we'll make the best of it." He took a look at the clock on the wall. "Oh well...the clock on the wall has stopped. A bad omen." With that the headmaster took his leave.

A small smirk followed by a laugh followed the headmaster's steps.

Superstitions...

* * *

 **Beacon Emergency Room, later**

A Light blue hospital gown, white medical cap and oxygen mask now covered almost all features that distinguished Jaune Arc.

Bright light shone down on his heavily sedated face, as he lay there awaiting the procedure.

For someone who had no medical experience, the operator for today's surgery was extremely calm. She took in what the doctor's had to say, changed into a lended gown with efficiency and stood ready for what she was about to do.

The patient lay there, no knives were used, no laser was powered up, no electric buzz saws. A most unconventional surgery for a very peculiar situation.

All the required paper work had been done, of course a surgery like this was not without it's requirements. The video footage that was to be gained from this was most likely valuable for all to see.

But today's operation wasn't simply a scientific experiment.

It was about family.

Her hands moved gently, touching the soft cap.

She could begin at any moment.

Taking a deep breath, reaching into her soul, she found her power.

Movement was fluid and slow, she didn't dare rush this, she didn't even realize that she had entered his mind, literally.

Her semblance was really amazing, she could almost feel the bits and pieces of his mind, it was almost sacred ground, the different lobes, the strange connections within the mind, she could feel the electrical currents that ran within him.

The human mind still thought during sleep.

And now she could feel that mind.

Her hand moved on even deeper.

All the meaty organic material felt the same, until she found the most out-of-place material. It had a metallic feeling to it.

Jackpot.

Now this was the tricky part. She had to remove the computer chip without damaging her father's head.

The doctor had raised concerns over this part, on whether if she could solidify her hand and remove the computer chip. With a quick demonstration of her power, she put his fears at ease.

Her control on her semblance not only allowed her self to turn intangible, it also went across to a few items as well, such as her clothing and weapons, therefore a simple computer chip wouldn't be too much of a problem.

The worst case scenario would be her pulling a chunk of her father's head along.

Or perhaps she using too much power and resulting in her pulling his entire brain as well.

Calming herself and purging such dangerous thoughts from her mind, focus her mind and power as well, she applied more of her energy to her semblance, extending it ever so slowly until she felt it reach her objective.

The moment of truth was at hand, with her hand began pulling out like a snail, she held onto her semblance, for a slip of her hand may mean certain death.

"Steady now." Reminded the doctor.

Her mind took in the message, passing the same message down to her hands however induced some unwanted shaking, the tense grip that she still had on this piece of mind control was on the verge of slipping.

NO…

She lost him at the age of 7.

She lost him after reuniting him at the same night.

And now his fate was in her hands, so there was no way she was going to lose him like this.

Her hand left all the lobes and bone, in the bright medical lights, her prize was secured.

"Well, congratulations Mrs. Arc, the surgery was successful." Congratulated doctor Haywood, a special glint in his eyes reflected from the chip, it seemed to intrigue him.

She gave a sigh of relief, a look at the nearby medical monitor displaying his perfect vitals reassured her even more.

Well...maybe she could add surgeon to her list of professions.

"Congratulations on this successful surgery." Entered a voice. "The first ever to be done by an intangibility semblance, quite remarkable."

"Thank you, Headmaster." She replied.

"Well then, when your father is ready, tell him to report to us. You have a battle to fight."

* * *

 **I'm really proud of myself for the title of this, at first it was going to be called ' Resurgence', as in the resurgence of Felix, it sounded really lame, but then 'P.V.P' came along, and I decided to call it 'D.V.D' as in Dad V.s Dad. Pretty clever if I do say so myself.**

 **Well, exciting battles approach us, and the fate of Remnant is held in the balance. But first, those Magikarps aren't coing to catch themselves, hopefully the next chapter will come much quicker.**

 **Wish you all the best for the summer**

 **As always leave a Fav and a Review**


	20. DISCONTINUED

**I'm sorry, but this is the end**

 **Well...It's been almost 4 months since I last updated this story of mine, and through two weeks of indecisiveness, with a heavy heart I've now decided to officially discontinue 'Remnant Falls No More'.**

 **The stress of my daily life has taken it's toll on me, studies, family and other inter-personal relationships have managed to take it's toll on me. The HKDSE's (The equivalent to the American SAT's and British GCSE's) are one year and a half away, so hence my studies have taken up more time than ever. When the new school year started this September, I knew I was not going to have that much time for writing, but I never thought that I'd lose so much time.**

 **Writing this story has been an absolute joy for me. Through these four months, I've noticed the number of Follows and Favourites slowly increase, to these new readers, I'm sorry that your anticipation has been met with disappointment. As for the readers that have followed this story from the beginning, I'm glad that you've read for so long, and giving your time and energy to read it. I know I'm not the best out there, but I'm surprised as how things have turned out.**

 **Below is a summary of what was to come in this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 (First Strike)**

 **Our Father and Daughter duo come aboard an Atleasian ship, three days after the surgery, they are immediately rushed into a briefing on the day's operation: the downfall of the White Fang in Vale.**

 **The meeting is filled with tension between the duo and the general, once he mentions the usage of Atleasean knights on the battlefield.**

 **Before the duo head out the loving father and his daughter have a loving moment in the hanger of the warship. A loving discussing regarding their family, their future, more specifically the future for Cheshire once this war was over.**

 **They depart for the base, supposedly where Adam Taurus is hiding, it's also where Felix/ Jaune believes that Locus is holding up.**

 **The two land on the ground with the main force. With sniper fire pinning down a number of the forces deployed, they manage to triangulate where Locus is and rush into the fray to engage him.**

 **Under such intense pressure, the captain of said Atleasean ships begin deploying more and more knights to assist the army on the ground. The battle of attrition is suddenly turned around, when the White Fang activates the code given to them by a mysterious benefactor, causing every unit to turn against the Atleasean army.**

 **The fight for the father and daughter doesn't go smoothly as well. Despite a numerical advantage, they are slowly beaten, that is until Cheshire fires one last shot, finally draining his Aura, letting her father finally stab Locus in the abdomen, repeatedly.**

 **The general realises the folly of his actions, and immediately orders the shutdown of the all knights, despite the protest of a few officers, the shutdown results in a number of White Fang escaping during the confusion, but the battle is won by the remaining Atleasean forces.**

 **The two assassins share one last conversation together and thus the battle ends.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 (Retaliation)**

 **What remains of the White Fang quickly groups up with the Queen of Remnant, in an act of vengeance and desperation, the plan to raze Beacon to the ground.**

 **With both parties acting out of anger now, the Queen begins summoning the creatures of Grimm to her whim, they appear before her and bow, much to their surprise.**

 **The injured are transported back towards Beacon, as the father and daughter accompany them as well.**

 **Once back at Beacon, Cheshire has a moment with Yang to discuss her next choice of action, and her future, slowly bonding with this new friend.**

 **As for Felix/ Jaune, he watches as his younger self interacts with Blake, causing him to reminisce of his time with his wife. He simply wishes the best for the two.**

 **The alarms suddenly go off, causing the faculty, staff, soldiers and students to rush towards the disturbance.**

 **The few remaining White Fang, spearheaded by the Queen and her Grimm charge towards the school.**

 **A battle quickly unfolds for all parties, as both sides clash on the school grounds, ruining it's pristine beauty.**

 **Soldiers on both sides fall, the Grimm march on under the madness of one woman.**

 **The fight is extremely one-sided, surrounded by the Grimm under her command. The students rush to help, as much of the Atleasean army falls due to losing a large number of their robots earlier and the battle worn soldiers falling like flies.**

 **Cheshire rushes towards the Queen, with rage and ferocity, Engaging in a heated battle with her, the fight is peculiar to the Queen sensing a large amount of rage and ferocity in the warrior.**

 **Calling upon her Grimm to aid in her fight against this crazed woman, Cheshire is pushed down by a Beowulf, only to be saved by her mother and father of this present timeline. Agreeing to help her fight this power-crazed woman, the three engage, with her weakling of a father helping eliminate the Grimm, while the mother and daughter attempt to eliminate the Queen**

 **All three of them of are pushed back under the might of the woman.**

 **However the three's failure had set up the perfect conditions for Jaune/ Felix to flank her.**

 **Only to be outflanked by more Grimm called in by their Queen.**

 **Seeing her father in danger, Cheshire abandons her fellow allies, grabbing a bandolier full of grenades, she rushes forward in a suicide attack, she grabs on the Queen and jumps off the cliffs with her.**

 **All the Grimm immediately seem to lose their momentum as they sense the death of their leader.**

 **The battle then slowly goes in the favour of our heroes, as they push the monsters away.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 (Reconstruction)**

 **The chapter starts with Ozpin, Jaune/Felix and Ironwood discussing the day's events. In the end, both sides agree that world peace has been maintained, for how long remains to be seen. As social issues, discrimination, wealth inequality and world peace have been challenged.**

 **Agreeing to work the general Jaune/felix visits her grave and weeps for her, before setting out to ensure that a kinder world may emerge, a world that his wife and daughter would've enjoyed.**

 **The sight of Jaune relaxing in the sun, as his children run and play, his beautiful Faunus wife cooks for them.**

 **The world has become a kinder place, problems have been reduced thanks to the work of his wife, the disappearance of White Fang members over the years, strong change brought through the Vale incident has raised the awareness of the fight against the Grimm.**

 **Jaune/ Felix however suffers through the death of his daughter and wife, as he continues on fighting.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Now as for the future…**

 **Don't fret, I love RWBY, I love writing and I love this community.**

 **I will continue on writing one-shots and short stories as I have always done.**

 **Who knows, once I have finished all these big exams, I'll probably story writing bigger pieces once again.**

 **This is not the end of me.**


End file.
